Une vie pour toi
by Maelyne
Summary: NEWS / Tegoryo. Un jour, Nishikido-san serait à lui. Il s'en était fait la promesse.
1. Chapter 1

_  
La pièce était plongée dans le noir, insensible à la journée radieuse qui s'annonçait déjà dehors. Il était 6 heures du matin, heure japonaise, heure à laquelle la majeur partie de la population s'apprêtait déjà à partir au travail.  
Il entendait déjà la bouilloire de son voisin qui sifflait à travers la cloison, il entendait déjà les cris de sa voisine du dessus. Les murs en crépis n'étaient pas des plus épais, et de ce fait, il connaissait par cœur la vie de tout ceux qui entouraient son petit appartement de 25m².  
Aya Nakamura d'abord, 41 ans, mère de trois enfants hurlant à la mort quand ils n'obtenaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient dans la seconde. Son mari l'avait définitivement quitté un jour de mai, quand il avait décrété que la vie était bien trop pénible pour y faire face avec le sourire. Depuis, elle oscillait entre son rôle de femme d'affaire et son rôle de mère, une grimace de concentration à jamais gravée sur son visage aigris.  
Ça c'était sa voisine du dessus.  
A gauche, il y avait Yuji Hidemura, jeune salaryman de 27 ans qui menait une vie des plus paisible. Levé à 6 heures du matin précisément, il allumait directement sa bouilloire et quittait son appartement vers les 8h et 35 secondes. Quand il revenait à 20h et 15 minutes, il s'endormait devant la télévision et il ne l'entendait plus jusqu'au matin suivant.  
Dans le genre de vie chronométrée à la seconde, il y avait aussi Aiko Mikimoto... Octogénaire vivant seule depuis de nombreuses années, elle sortait de chez elle à 6h50 et revenait, tout les jours avec une précision exaspérante, à 21h 15. Cette voisine de droite était toutefois une personne tout à fait respectable et convenable même si elle fouinait souvent son nez dans les affaires des autres.  
Le genre de femme qu'il détestait par dessus tout._

Lentement, les gestes encore fatigués, il commença sa journée avec la même régularité.  
Pas de petit déjeuner en lisant le journal de la veille...  
Pas de passage obligatoire à la douche avant de commencer quoi que ce soit.  
Non, son petit rituel à lui, c'était ça:

Volets fermés, odeur d'humidité, le ménage n'avait pas dû être fait depuis de nombreuses semaines mais il n'en avait cure. Des papiers traînaient par terre depuis des lustres, une assiette sale avait trouvé refuge sur la table basse tandis que des dizaines de livres traînaient sur le sol, encore ouverts à une page qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de lire. Quand il sortait de sa chambre, il les bousculait toujours de ses pieds nus, faisant légèrement chanceler l'halogène poussiéreux qui n'avait encore jamais fonctionné. D'un pas certain mais légèrement chancelant, il se dirigeait vers le canapé marron, autrefois blanc, et s'y laissait tomber de tout son poids. La table basse était recouverte de papiers journaux froissés, de feuilles manuscrites gribouillées et raturées et quelques canettes vides de coca essayaient misérablement de se frayer un chemin parmi toute cette pagaille.  
La seule chose qui semblait être traitée avec soin, c'était la télécommande.  
Posée sur le haut de la pile de papiers bancale, elle trônait telle une reine, nullement marquée par la poussière et les taches de cafés. Aucunement affectée par le désordre ambiant, elle avait une place de choix en plus de son statut de meilleure amie. Le propriétaire la chérissait presque autant que la télévision, celle qu'il allumait donc tout les matins avant de partir travailler.  
D'un geste mécanique, il pressa le bouton ON tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et il s'installa un peu plus confortablement, les yeux à présent bien ouverts.

« C'est une incroyable histoire que vient aujourd'hui de vivre la petite ville de Senkawa, dans la région de Saitama en plein Tokyo. En effet, à l'instant où je vous parle, un trafic d'enfants vient d'être démantelé dans cette petite bourgade pourtant relativement tranquille.  
A l'heure qu'il est, les suspects ont étaient mis en garde à vues et la police sur place à procédé à l'extraction d'une dizaine d'enfants d'origines Japonaises, tous âgés de 4 à 17 ans.  
_Depuis maintenant 1ans et demi, ses jeunes enfants vivaient dans la cave d'une maison située sur le bord d'une route fréquentée, et c'est lors d'une ronde qu'un jeune policier de 21 ans nommé Nishikido Ryo, c'est ainsi vu devenir le héros des habitants de toute une communauté.  
Nous allons de ce pas l'interroger!  
Nishikido san, Nishikido san! »_

Avec un petit sourire, il suivit des yeux la jeune présentatrice se précipiter vers un jeune homme en uniforme, d'une beauté à couper le souffle et d'un charisme impressionnant malgré sa petite taille et son attitude frêle. D'un mouvement gracieux, le policier se retourna vers la présentatrice, les mains dans les poches, apparemment stoppé dans une conversation avec un collègue du même âge que lui.

Les faibles lumières de la télévision éclairaient fortement le visage de l'homme assis sur le canapé, et avec fébrilité, il appuya rapidement sur la touche pause.  
Le sourire du policier se figea donc sur son écran, et il frissonna légèrement de bonheur en admirant la beauté de ce jeune héros. Se penchant légèrement vers la télévision, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux nus, ne perdant pas une miette de ce qui lui était offert.  
De longues secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles il ne fit plus un seul geste, se contentant de regarder cette beauté presqu' irréelle qui s'était une fois de plus matérialisée devant ses yeux admiratifs. Il dégustait ce moment. Ce moment de la journée où il admirait cet homme avec dévotion, connaissant désormais la moindre courbe de son visage par cœur. Au milieu d'une foule, il l'aurait reconnu. Par instinct, il aurait reconnu sa présence n'importe où.  
Cet homme... C'était le héros d'une centaines de personnes... Et c'était également le sien.

D'un geste fébrile et le cœur battant la chamade, l'homme appuya sur la touche lecture pour l'écouter parler. Pour écouter une nouvelle fois cette voix si masculine, rauque et sensuelle. Pour sentir les vibrations de ce doux son se propager lentement dans ses veines...  
Mais surtout, surtout pour se régaler et imaginer ses douces lèvres former amoureusement chaque syllabe de son nom.  
Un jour... Ryo Nishikido prononcerait son nom avec amour.  
Il s'en était fait la promesse.

« Rewind » et les images passèrent en accéléré en sens inverse.  
« Lecture » et la voix du policier retentit de nouveau.  
« Rewind »  
« Lecture »  
« Rewind »  
« Lecture » ...


	2. Chapter 2

_De l'autre côté de la ville, et dans un style de vie totalement différent, un homme marchait gaiement dans la rue, son portable qu'il jetait d'une main à l'autre en traversant la chaussée. Le pas aérien, il était de ceux qui voyaient la vie avec légèreté, prenant chaque embûches et obstacles comme un défi personnel à accomplir. Quand une difficulté lui faisait face, alors il faisait en sorte de la résoudre avec un calme olympien. Et il gardait le sourire quoi qu'il puisse arriver.  
En tant que policier réputé, il avait vu des horreurs, des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu vivre lui même et il n'avait jamais rien pu faire pour apporter toute l'aide dont il était capable.  
C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Des gens souffraient, hurlaient sans être jamais entendu... Et des gens comme lui cherchaient à les aider en mettant leurs propres vies de côtés.  
Un héros? Très peu pour lui. La seule éloge qu'on pouvait lui faire, c'était son amour démesuré des gens eux mêmes. Déjà tout petit, ses souhaits se résumaient à devenir pompier, policier ou médecin et il avait finalement opté pour la deuxième proposition quand une de ses voisines avait été portée disparu et qu'il s'était senti complètement impuissant. Une de ses meilleures amies, celle avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps libre. Celle avec qui il faisait les 400 coups avait été portée disparu et n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Aujourd'hui encore, et même s'il y avait prescription, il jouait des pieds et des mains pour retrouver le coupable et rétablir la vérité.  
Les yeux légèrement dans le vague à ce souvenir, il sursauta violemment quand une main puissante s'abattit sur son épaule et il fit volte face vivement... Vieux réflexe de policier._

- Nishikido, enlèves moi cet air ahuris de ton visage, tu fais peur aux enfants!

Hero Mizushima, 26 ans, policier. Accessoirement, il était aussi son collègue et son colocataire depuis maintenant 4 ans. Ensemble, ils partageaient un appartement assez confortable dans l'est de Tokyo, en plein Ikebukuro, leur district. Et ensemble, ils partaient chaque matin au boulot, comme de bons vieux amis.  
Et ils en étaient évidemment. Ils se connaissaient depuis une bonne dizaine d'années maintenant et ils n'avaient plus aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Ryo l'avait vu grandir, évoluer, devenir un homme heureux et comblé... Et il l'avait vu retomber pitoyablement de son paradis artificiel quand sa petite amie l'avait quitté pour un autre, du jour au lendemain.  
Désormais posé et réfléchis, Hero allait beaucoup mieux et selon Ryo, c'était un mal pour un bien. Avec cette rupture, il avait fait la rencontre d'une adorable jeune femme appelée Erica Motonika... Jeune femme qui s'était entichée de lui à la minute même où elle avait fait sa rencontre dans le métro. Et puis, il fallait bien avouer que son ami avait un charme dingue et un sourire à en faire pâmer la moitié de la ville de Tokyo. Plusieurs fois Ryo avait été jaloux de sa notoriété dans le milieu féminin, avant de se faire vertement rappeler à l'ordre quand son ami lui remettait en mémoire les nombreuses affaires qu'il avait résolu avec brio et qui lui avait donné son statut de meilleur policier de tout Tokyo. Même le district de Shibuya le réclamait dans son équipe et Ryo n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir un poste bien payé en tant qu'officier. Non vraiment, il n'avait rien à envier à personne et il le savait parfaitement.  
De toute façon, il avait déjà une fiancée merveilleuse. Belle, intelligente et d'un humour hors du commun, Maki Misomatsu faisait partie de l'élite! Travailleuse à temps partiel dans une petite boutique de vêtements féminins, elle oscillait également avec ses cours de psychologie, ayant dans l'espoir, un jour, de partir pour le Canada pour finir ses études. Avec elle, tout semblait si simple.  
Il se réveillait le matin avec cette envie folle de la voir sourire, de la regarder vivre. Il en était fou amoureux et ce maintenant depuis bientôt 2 ans. Était-il possible d'aimer quelqu'un avec autant d'intensité, autant de douceur? Maki était vraiment la fille qu'il aurait du rencontrer bien plus tôt. La petite étoile qui avait éclaircit sa vie et avait contribué à lui faire retrouver le sourire.  
C'est grâce à elle, et seulement dans ses bras qu'il avait appris à aimer. Grâce à elle qu'il avait tiré main basse sur le passé pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa vie. Maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun regret, à part peut être de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour certaines personnes.  
Les seuls regrets qui obscurcissaient son existence, il faisait en sorte de ne plus y penser. De les ranger dans un tiroir de sa tête pour enterrer la clés six pieds sous terre.  
_Avec elle et l'aide de ses plus proches amis, le petit chemin de sa vie fleurissait à son passage, lui apportant sourire et gaieté et une envie folle de continuer à vivre malgré tout. Désormais, tout irait mieux, il s'en était fait la promesse et rien n'y personne ne viendrai chambouler ses plans déjà bien ancrés dans son mode de fonctionnement actuel._

Essayant de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait, Ryo Nishikido adressa un sourire lumineux à son collègue nettement plus grand que lui, avant de faire une grimace qui voulait tout dire.

- Et toi tu fais peur aux vieilles avec ton regard lubrique.

- Ryo, que diable! Un peu de respect pour tes aînés!

- Et toi un peu de respect pour ton supérieur, baka!

Un éclat de rire franc et enfantin lui répondit et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes quand une main amicale lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec complicité.

- T'es mon supérieur que quand ça t'arranges. Le jour où tu auras besoin de quelque chose, tu feras beaucoup moins le malin.

Ce fut au tour du plus petit de rire à gorge déployée tout en s'évertuant à remettre ses cheveux en place d'une main.  
Quand il avait eu 21 ans, une sordide affaire lui était tombée dans les bras, le propulsant de par la même au rang de héros national. De son point de vue pourtant, il n'avait pas fait grand chose. En arrivant sur place, les malfaiteurs n'étaient pas sur les lieux, ce qui avait arrangé son affaire. Un petit tour d'horizon lui avait suffit à se rendre compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il avait fait son possible pour sortir les enfants de l'enfer dans lequel ils étaient plongés bien malgré eux depuis plus d'une année.  
Les regards terrifiés et les sanglots étouffés qui l'avaient accueillit avait suffit à lui briser le cœur et une colère sourde s'était emparée de tout son être en observant l'insalubrité et le sinistre de leur cage empoissonnée. Alors qu'on ne vienne plus lui dire qu'il était un héros.  
Le héros, c'était ce gamin de 5 ans qui l'avait regardé de haut en bas avec défis, les vêtements déchirés et la mine fatiguée.  
Le héros, c'était cette petite fille de 10 ans qui tenait encore debout malgré tout les sévices qu'elle avait subit.  
Les héros de cette histoire, c'était tout ces gosses qui s'étaient battu pour rester en vie, qui s'étaient entraidés avec courage, faisant face aux ravisseurs qui avaient maintes et maintes fois abusés de leurs jeunesses. Le héros, ce n'était pas lui, non.  
Et cette prime qu'il avait reçu. Cette médaille et tout ces compliments... C'était du vent et il n'en avait pas voulu. Mais pour l'image de la police, pour les audiences télévisées, et pour la solidarité de toute une collectivité... Son avis n'avait eu que très peu de poids.  
Alors désormais, et même si techniquement il était son supérieur, il s'en foutait royalement. Ce n'était qu'une étoile de plus sur sa plaque, et ça n'était certainement pas ça qui allait changer sa vie.  
Comme pour appuyer ses propres pensées, Hero pointa un doigt accusateur sur sa plaque étincelante, tout en grimaçant de fierté.

- Tout ça c'est du vent mon tout beau. T'es qu'une femmelette, tout le monde s'en est rendu compte.

Ryo baissa les yeux vers sa propre plaque avant de lui sourire en rencontrant ses yeux rieurs.

_- En tant que mec qui hurle comme un dément quand il croise une araignée, je te trouve bien prétentieux. Tu sais que vivre 24h sur 24 avec moi t'as enlevé toute crédibilité?_

- Mais elle était énorme!

Ouais, 2 cm de diamètre à tout casser. Un vrai monstre sortit tout droit de la bouche de l'enfer! Avec un soupir dédaigneux, Ryo fit demi-tour en lui adressant un bref signe de la main par dessus son épaule. Mais il n'avait pas fait deux mètres que la voix éclatante de son ami le coupa dans son élan, et il se retourna, tout en continuant de marcher à l'envers.

- Tu vas où la?

C'est vrai qu'à l'origine, il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi et qu'il n'avait pas finis son service. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour un peu à part, et Hero n'était pas étranger à tout ça.

- J'ai rendez vous avec trois peut être futur colocataires.

- Je pars pas tout de suite tu sais!

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux!

Son cri indigné retenti à ses oreilles alors qu'il disparaissait au coin d'une intersection et son sourire amusé s'agrandit sur son visage à mesure qu'il repensait à la mine réjouit de son meilleur ami quand il lui avait parlé de son projet de déménager. Oh, il ne partait pas bien loin! A deux stations d'Ikebukuro à peine, et c'était pas la fin du monde non plus... Mais ils avaient vécu ensembles durant trois ans, et ça, ça ne s'oubliait pas avec un claquement de doigts. Mais désormais, Hero voulait faire sa vie de son côté avec Erica et c'était un point de vue complètement compréhensible. L'aspiration d'un jeune homme de 25 ans ne se résumait elle pas en un métier bien payé, une fiancé parfaite et un appartement confortable? Dans un peu moins d'un mois, il aurait le droit à tout ça et l'impatience qui perlait dans sa voix chaque fois qu'il en parlait rendait Ryo heureux. Pour sa part, il n'était pas encore prêt à vivre avec Maki, tout simplement parce qu'ils ne vivaient pas les même choses et qu'elle était encore plongée dans des études qui lui prenait tout son temps. Vivre ensemble maintenant ne ferait que les séparer indéniablement et il était bien trop amoureux d'elle pour prendre ce risque.  
Donc! C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait une autorisation spéciale de finir plus tôt ce jour là. Et puis, ce n'était pas si compliqué en soi. Son chef lui accordait toujours sa bénédiction sur tout et n'importe quoi. Prendre le risque de se mettre à dos son meilleur élève n'était pas une idée brillante et il en était conscient. Ryo Nishikido n'était pas un policier que l'on pouvait manipuler à sa guise. Ryo Nishikido était le plus brillant... Et parfois, toute cette admiration le frustrait lui même. Espérons que son colocataire ne serait pas un homme fatiguant obnubilé par sa réussite professionnelle! Non ce qui lui fallait... C'était un camarade enjoué et pas prise de tête. S'arracher les cheveux à chaque phrases échangées... Il l'avait déjà vécu. Le vivre une seconde fois? Et puis quoi encore, il était pas maso!  
Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, ses pas le rendirent inconsciemment jusqu'à la porte de son immeuble et il grimpa rapidement les marches qui menaient à son appartement, voulant prendre une douche avant d'accueillir qui que ce soit. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et entra gaiement dans le salon, jetant sa veste de service sur le canapé blanc tourné vers la télévision. Dans des teintes clairs et guilleret, la décoration d'intérieur ne datait pas d'hier et Ryo avait eu plusieurs fois envie d'en changer. Il n'aimait pas le blanc cassé, il n'aimait pas le beige et encore moins cette couleur bleu ciel qu'on avait accordé aux murs de la cuisine. C'était d'un vieillot!  
Mais comme Hero avait toujours eu l'air de s'y plaire, Ryo n'avait pas bronché. C'était sa chance! Il allait en changer!  
_Rapidement, et pour ne pas prendre de retard, il se jeta sous une douche brûlante, excité comme un gosse à la veille de Noël. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il changeait de colocataire, et même s'il avait un peu mal au cœur à cause du départ d'Hero, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre les choses du bon côté. Pour lui, c'était un nouveau coloc, de nouvelles conversations, de nouveaux délires et de nouvelles habitudes. Un nouveau moyen de rompre le train-train quotidien! Et qui sait? Il lierait peut être une grande amitié avec l'heureux élu?_

Quand la sonnette de l'appartement retentit à travers les cloisons, Ryo se redressa, fébrile, lissant son jean inutilement avec les paumes de ses mains. C'était son premier... Euh... On pouvait parler de client pour un cas comme celui là? Non pas vraiment. Et puis, pourquoi restait il planté dans le salon à réfléchir sur de futiles détails alors que son peut être futur colocataire s'impatientait? Se décidant enfin à agir, il posa une main sur le haut du fauteuil pour s'aider à le contourner, et après une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit la porte de son appartement avec un sourire accueillant.

« Mon Dieu qu'il est beau »

Cette pensée s'était mélangée à sa jumelle dans une synchronisation parfaite et deux regards d'un noir profond se rencontrèrent avec intensité, provoquant des frissons pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mais très vite, Ryo se détendit, retrouvant le sourire qui s'était figé sur ses lèvres.  
Déjà, il le trouvait sympathique.

- Nishikido Ryo desu. Vous venez pour l'appartement?

- Hai... Tegoshi Yuya desu.

Il acquiesça en même temps pour la seconde question, un sourire enfantin venu prendre possession de ses lèvres brillantes.  
Fermant la porte derrière lui alors que le nouveau s'avançait doucement, Ryo le détailla de haut en bas, voulant jauger celui qui passerai peut être tout son temps avec lui.  
Pas très grand, ou tout au moins de la même taille que lui, le jeune homme était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une beauté naturelle. Des cheveux d'un châtain clair encadraient un visage androgyne, aux traits quasi parfaits. Ses yeux brillants de malice s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses lèvres désirables, presque tentatrices. Un nez parfait, une peau sans défaut, des joues à l'apparence douces et délicates... D'un point de vue totalement objectif, cet homme était d'une beauté effrayante, presque parfaite. Et le reste de son corps approuvait totalement son raisonnement.  
Pas très grand certes, et qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que c'était un problème! Sa fine silhouette le rendait encore plus angélique, fragile, même s'il doutait vraiment de la possible pureté de cet homme. Le temps le lui dirait évidemment, mais à en croire sa démarche féline, il était parfaitement conscient de son charme et de ses atouts. Pour sûr qu'il avait déjà du beaucoup en jouer!  
Ce dénommé Tegoshi était donc un bel homme à l'apparence certes fragile et tendre, il était également doté d'un sourire éclatant, pouvant facilement rivaliser avec celui d'Hero dont il faisait l'éloge un peu plus tôt. Ce fut le détail qui le ramena brutalement à la réalité.  
Complètement tourné vers lui, il avait forcément remarqué son regard scrutateur posé sur lui et il n'avait pas bougé afin de le laisser faire. Seul son sourire reflétait son léger amusement face à cette situation légèrement embarrassante, et avec un sourire contrit, Ryo lui fit comprendre qu'il était revenu dans le monde des vivants.

- Désolé, je manque à tout mes devoirs. Je vais vous faire visiter!

D'un ton et d'une démarche joviale, Ryo lui passa devant en tendant le bras, et avec son sourire joyeux, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un agent immobilier. A croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie! Réfrénant ses ardeurs, il baissa légèrement le bras tout en ralentissant le pas, conscient qu'il devait _vraiment avoir l'air ridicule... Et par la suite, il effectua un parfait demi-tour tout en s'arrêtant en plein milieu du salon._

- L'appartement est relativement grand et...

Il s'arrêta en plein speech, coupé dans son élan par le vibreur de son portable. A tout les coups, ce devait être Hero qui s'inquiétait déjà de savoir s'il l'avait remplacé ou non. Il appelait toujours au mauvais moment celui là! Avec des gestes précipités et sous les sourires francs de Tegoshi, il sortit son portable de sa poche, non sans lui avoir fait signe de visiter à sa guise. Après tout, c'était peut être mieux comme ça, le rôle d'agent immobilier ne lui convenait pas du tout. Et comme c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait... Il le faisait mal!  
Tout en répondant à Hero, qui, effectivement venait aux nouvelles, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Tegoshi qui regardait autour de lui avec intérêt. La mine curieuse, il semblait absolument fasciné par ce qu'il voyait, et à cette simple constatation, le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit.  
Il avait peut être trouvé son prochain colocataire finalement. Sans le quitter des yeux alors que Tegoshi s'aventurait dans les couloirs, Ryo s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, sa main posée sur le crépis derrière le creux de ses reins.

- Non c'est le tout premier et j'ai pas eu le temps de discuter avec lui parce que tu m'as coupé dans mon élan avec ta curiosité malsaine!

La conversation continua de longues minutes entre les deux hommes, déviant sur un sujet de conversation totalement différent.  
De son côté, Tegoshi Yuya arpenta le couloir et une fois complètement hors de vue, il ferma les yeux de toute ses forces, tentant de calmer sa respiration qui s'était faite sifflante. Face à cet homme, il avait su se contrôler et aborder ce sourire jovial qu'il savait si bien faire. Face à cet homme, il avait fait en sorte de ne pas s'échauffer en sentant le regard qu'il avait posé sur lui. Il avait du lutter de toute ses forces pour ne pas l'embrasser quand il lui avait ouvert ses portes. A la télé, Ryo était beau... Mais en vrai, il était magnifique.  
Une sorte d'aura lumineuse l'entourait, lui donnant cette impression de puissance. Son charisme et sa beauté exceptionnelle faisait de lui un homme à part, presque intouchable et Tegoshi essayait vainement de se persuader qu'il aurait un jour la chance de le toucher. De toucher sa peau rien qu'une fois, une petite fois. Quitte à se brûler les ailes et à mourir de plaisir sous ses doigts. Quitte à devenir encore plus amoureux qu'il ne l'était déjà... Sauf que ça, il doutait que ce soit possible. Il était déjà à son paroxysme, et plus d'amour le tuerait. Oui, tout l'amour dont était capable un homme... Il l'avait donné à Ryo sans concession.  
Ryo Nishikido... Rien que son nom était beau. Il roulait avec gourmandise sous sa langue quand il en prononçait chaque syllabe avec délectation. Il se soufflait, se murmurait avec douceur. C'était le plus beau de tout les sons... Quoi que sa voix rauque et sensuelle était également la plus belle des mélodies. Chaque son, chaque mouvement qui provenaient de Ryo Nishikido était un pur délice, un péché originel... Et le savoir à quelques pas de lui... Savoir qu'il lui avait adressé un sourire...  
Il lui avait sourit oui! Il lui avait même parlé! Oh mon dieu, il était même allé jusqu'à le dévisager de haut en bas!  
Rien qu'à cette simple constatation, son cœur ne se calma pas. Au contraire, il était devenu comme fou, battant à un rythme effréné dans sa cage thoracique. A se demander s'il n'allait pas exploser à force de battre aussi fort! Son souffle rapide et irrégulier témoignait grandement de son état et il devait absolument se calmer avant de continuer la visite. Si Ryo le trouvait dans cet état, déjà il n'était pas sûr de se retenir de lui sauter dessus, mais même sans ça... Il n'avait pas envie de devoir se justifier. Un mec soufflant comme un bœuf dans son propre appartement... Certes la comparaison était limite, n'empêche qu'elle était bien réelle. Et Tegoshi ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance de vivre avec lui, chez lui.  
Ryo Nishikido était l'homme de sa vie, et il ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper.  
_  
De là où il se trouvait, il entendit distinctement son bientôt colocataire terminer la conversation avec un rire enjoué et il se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux. Même si c'était difficile, il devait apprendre à contrôler ses émotions en sa présence et d'un ton ferme, il se réprimanda doucement tout en marchant directement vers la première porte à sa gauche._

Des couleurs oranges et chaudes. Une ambiance douce et rêveuse. Un parfum entêtant et sensuel.  
Cette chambre... Cette chambre si propre, si soignée et chaleureuse...Cette chambre si lumineuse... Cette chambre au parfum si doux..  
Elle ne pouvait qu'appartenir à...

- C'est la chambre de mon colocataire.

Raté.

Avec un haussement de sourcil intéressé, Tegoshi se retourna vers le plus vieux, qui se tenait juste derrière lui, la main posée sur la chambranle de porte.

- Elle est encore en ordre. Je pensais qu'il devait partir?

- Il devrait oui. Mais il a toujours eu un grave problème d'organisation...

Son sourire doux et rêveur agaça Tegoshi qui baissa les yeux, la mine renfrognée.

- C'est un très bon ami à vous?

- Le meilleur qu'on puisse trouver sur cette terre...

- Alors pourquoi part-il?

- Il part vivre avec sa fiancé à Gokokuji.

Étrangement, Tegoshi retrouva le sourire. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'était inquiété de leurs relations. A savoir, s'ils étaient plus qu'amis ou non... Heureusement qu'il s'était trompé. La jalousie le hantait, empoignant ses tripes avec rage dés qu'il imaginait voir Nishikido-san dans d'autres bras que les siens. C'était incontrôlable, il n'y pouvait pas grand chose mais il n'avait pas le droit de réagir comme ça.  
Un sourire de Ryo le fit revenir à la réalité et il le lui rendit en le suivant dans une autre pièce, qui celle-ci, et par élimination, devait être la sienne.  
A peine avait-il ouvert la porte que Yuya éclata de rire, sous l'œil quelque peu amusé et interrogateur de Ryo qui cherchait à comprendre ce qui lui avait échappé. Il n'avait pas sortit de blagues vaseuses et ne s'était pas non plus lamentablement pris un poteau en plein visage (tout simplement parce que, point important, il n'avais PAS de poteau chez lui)... A moins que ce ne soit l'état de sa chambre qui le laisse dans un tel état d'euphorie?  
Jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, il n'y vu rien d'inhabituel. Les volets était fermés, le lit n'était pas fait... Bon ok, la poubelle débordait, son armoire semblait avoir recraché tout ses vêtements au sol dans un excès de colère, sa bibliothèque personnelle abritait plus de poussière que de livres... Et il n'avait jamais eu le courage de ramasser les pièces du puzzle qu'il avait un jour commencé. Mais de son point à de vue à lui... Rien ne méritait de rire autant et il jeta un « Quoi? » amusé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire à son tour.  
De son côté, Tegoshi riait à gorge déployée, une main devant sa bouche et les yeux fermés pour s'empêcher de faire trop de bruit. La situation était véritablement hilarante de son point de vue.  
_Ils avaient un point commun!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Finalement, il avait réussi. Oh, il n'en n'avait jamais douté de toute façon, il était tout de même impensable que Ryo prenne un autre colocataire que lui. Il l'avait rencontré, ils avaient sympathisé et s'était même promis de se rappeler si jamais ça ne marchait pas pour lui. Mais au bout du compte, Tegoshi avait fait son possible pour le convaincre. Le plus gentil, le plus souriant et le plus communicatif possible, Tegoshi avait fait en sorte de le rendre intéressé et à priori, il avait parfaitement réussi son coup. Même pas une semaine après et Ryo l'avait rappelé._

Seul dans son petit appartement minable, Tegoshi avait attendu son appel, fébrile et la peur au ventre. Parce que, même s'il était hors de question pour lui de perdre, il y avait une chance, même infime, que Ryo ne le choisisse pas. Et cette marge d'erreur l'avait inquiété plus que de raison, l'empêchant de fournir un travail correct à l'hôpital. Même à son rendez vous habituel avec Koshizima-san, celui ci lui avait dit sur un ton de reproche qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude et qu'il avait grandement intérêt à se ressaisir. Chose qu'il avait fait une fois débarrassé de cette angoisse grandissante et paralysante.

Dieu merci, maintenant tout était réglé et cela faisait tout juste une heure qu'il se trouvait dans son nouvel appartement, complètement seul. L'ambiance y était chaleureuse et conviviale. Propre et soigné comme quand il l'avait visitée pour la toute première fois. Les lumières du salon éclairaient faiblement le visage de Tegoshi, désormais tranquillement posé devant la fenêtre, un sourire bienheureux sur le visage. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé sa place contre une autre. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait quitté la chaleur réconfortante de cet appartement.

Ici... Se trouvait sa place. La place qui lui était due depuis sa naissance, aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie et qui lui avait insufflé cette envie soudaine de faire face aux horreurs de la vie. A tous ces malheurs qui s'était sauvagement accrochés à son bras, ne lui laissant pas une once de répit. Ne lui laissant pas cette chance de s'en sortir sans égratignures sur son pauvre cœur meurtri par les années. Grâce à Ryo, il avait la possibilité de connaître enfin le bonheur, pour la toute première fois. Et il était hors de question, inimaginable, inenvisageable de le laisser filer entre ses doigts...

Le bonheur, il le vivait depuis une semaine maintenant, à la simple nouvelle de cette collocation. Il le vivait avec ce sourire que Ryo lui avait adressé avec sincérité. Il le vivait dans cet endroit, imprégné du parfum entêtant de Nishikido-san.

La seule chose qui manquait à ce tableau idyllique, c'était la présence même du maître des lieux. En lui laissant les clés, il l'avait pourtant clairement prévenu de son arrivée tardive à ses côtés. Son emploi du temps ne lui laissait malheureusement pas l'opportunité de l'accueillir, courant de droite à gauche sur des affaires toutes plus sordides les unes que les autres.

Du coup, Tegoshi était entré de lui-même et il s'était soudainement arrêté en faisant son premier pas dans cet appartement en tant que locataire officiel. La main encore sur la clenche de la porte, il avait promené son regard sur toute la surface du salon, avec une joie non feinte qui accentuait la lueur angélique de ses yeux noirs. Même si Hiro Mizushima-san et son obsession de propreté étaient partis il y avait de ça quelques jours seulement... L'endroit était toujours aussi soigné et impeccable, à croire que Ryo avait pris sur lui et fait tout son possible pour rendre le lieu douillet. Et pour être confortable... Oui, ça l'était.

Sa nouvelle chambre, dirigée du côté est, laissait entrer les éclats du soleil matinaux, plongeant la pièce dans un paroxysme total de confort. Il y avait tout de suite laissé ses affaires, se jetant sur le lit avec des éclats de rire enfantins tandis que son corps rebondissait encore sur les couvertures. Lentement, il avait enfoui son visage dans son oreiller, humant de par là même l'odeur délicieuse de _la lessive de Ryo et il s'était laissé bercer par le silence, le plongeant dans un état de bien-être total. S'il n'avait pas eu cette envie de rester debout pour accueillir son colocataire... Alors il aurait doucement fermé les yeux pour s'endormir paisiblement dans cette position._

La chambre de Ryo par contre, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Toujours ce désordre, cette poussière, mais aussi cette douce odeur. L'odeur de Ryo... Comme entrant dans un lieu sacré, Tegoshi avait doucement poussé la porte du bout des doigts, avec un touché presque religieux. Ses doigts avaient rencontré l'interrupteur sur lequel il avait appuyé doucement, et un sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres closes quand il avait vu le désordre ambiant. Combien il avait ri quand il avait vu l'état de sa chambre, lui rappelant étrangement la sienne! Tout contrastait avec la propreté de l'appartement en lui même, et cette chambre, étrangement, était l'endroit préféré de Tegoshi. Mais ce n'était pas si étrange après tout, c'était la chambre de Ryo, le lieu où il dormait, où il passait le plus clair de son temps libre, et Tegoshi aimait cette pièce parce qu'elle était imprégnée de sa présence et de son parfum. Pourtant, et malgré tout, il ne s'y risqua pas, n'osant pas y mettre un seul de ses pas. Au lieu de ça, il recula et referma la porte, toujours le plus doucement possible, avec une dévotion toute particulière.

Peut-être que la présence de Ryo Nishikido dans sa vie remettrait un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées déjà bien dispersées, dans son mode de vie pas toujours très sain, dans ses émotions contradictoires et dans sa façon de procéder qui n'était pas des plus habituelles. Même s'il ne le savait pas encore, Ryo avait ce pouvoir-là. Ce pouvoir de le rendre meilleur et de le guider dans les méandres de la vie. Il avait le pouvoir de lui arracher un sourire même dans la dépression, de lui donner de l'espoir même s'il savait qu'il n'en avait plus aucun... Ryo était la seule personne, la seule qui ne le laisserait jamais seul, il en était infiniment persuadé. Et au plus profond de son cœur, il espérait qu'il finirait par ressentir les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

La sonnette de l'appartement le sortit de ses pensées alors qu'il sursautait avec un petit gémissement de surprise. Se retournant doucement vers la porte d'entrée et ne sachant nullement de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, il s'avança doucement vers celle ci. Ce ne pouvait être Ryo, ou sinon il n'aurait pas sonné. Ce ne pouvait être Hiro, parce qu'il travaillait avec lui.

Fatalement, la personne qui se trouvait derrière cette porte ne le connaissait pas. Et Tegoshi ne savait pas à qu'il avait affaire, ce qui était d'autant plus frustrant. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais et se collant un sourire aimable sur le visage, il ouvrit la porte le plus naturellement possible. Et ce qu'il vit ne lui fit pas du tout plaisir.

Une jeune femme simple et très jolie par dessus le marché, le regardait avec un sourire amical, comme si elle s'attendait à le voir lui et pas un autre. Comme si elle savait pertinemment qu'un jeune homme brun au visage angélique lui ouvrirait la porte avec un sourire... Et c'en était d'autant plus étrange. Gardant son sourire amical alors que dans sa tête, tout se bousculait, il ouvrit la bouche, non sans s'être humecté les lèvres au passage.

-Je peux vous aider?

Contre toute attente, le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit alors qu'elle se penchait en avant pour le saluer.

-Maki Misomatsu desu. Je suis venue voir si tout allait bien pour vous.

Devant son air perplexe et son froncement de sourcil, signe qu'il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, elle lui tendit un sac plastique avec un sourire.

_-Ryo-chan m'a prévenu que vous seriez arrivé avant la fin de son service, et je voulais m'assurer que vous n'aviez aucunes difficultés. Je vous ai apporté de quoi manger, juste au cas où._

Elle était des plus agréables certes. Des plus prévenantes aussi. Mais sa familiarité avec Ryo ne lui plaisait mais alors pas du tout. A croire qu'elle avait une relation particulière avec lui! A cette simple pensée, son cœur cessa de battre dans sa poitrine, mais il se rattrapa rapidement, s'effaçant sur le côté pour la laisser entrer.

-Il ne m'avait pas prévenu que vous passeriez. Vous êtes de sa famille?

Elle se déchaussa et entra dans la cuisine, suivie de Tegoshi qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil qu'elle se permette d'ouvrir les placards pour en sortir des tasses à thé. Pourtant, quand elle se tourna vers lui pour lui en proposer un, il accepta poliment, le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Elle consentit enfin à lui répondre alors, tout en faisant chauffer de l'eau.

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Disons que je ferai très certainement bientôt partie de sa famille.

Là, il n'était plus question de sourire bêtement et de paraître poli devant elle. Plus question de faire des courbettes pour plaire à cette femme qu'il détestait déjà. Son sourire de circonstances s'effaça immédiatement et il se raidit, la voix beaucoup plus rauque que précédemment.

-Vous... Vous êtes sa fiancée?

Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle lui dirait non. Qu'elle rirait aux éclats pour lui dire que le seul Nishikido qu'elle avait choisi dans sa vie, était son frère aîné. Ou son frère cadet, qu'importe... Il s'en fichait, du moment qu'elle s'empressait de le contredire. Mais quand elle se retourna vers lui avec toujours ce sourire horrible plaqué sur ses lèvres fines... Il sut qu'elle venait clairement de déclarer la guerre.

-Oui. Nous nous connaissons depuis 4 ans mais il s'est déclaré il y a deux ans de cela. C'est un homme merveilleux vous savez, et je suis sûr que vous allez parfaitement vous entendre tout les deux. Il m'a déjà parlé de vous dans de très bons termes.

Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant, et il avait bien envie de le lui cracher au visage. De l'humilier le plus cruellement possible en lui hurlant qu'elle ne valait rien, qu'elle n'était rien, et qu'elle ne méritait pas l'attention de Ryo... Mais au lieu de ça, et malgré la douloureuse compression de son cœur dans sa poitrine, malgré le nœud de tristesse dans son ventre... Il lui adressa un léger sourire. Qui paraissait certainement faux certes. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire maintenant et en de telles circonstances alors qu'elle venait d'attraper son pauvre cœur et de le broyer entre ses mains de sorcière. Dieu qu'il la haïssait...

-Quand il m'a fait part du départ d'Hiro-chan et de son envie de prendre un nouveau colocataire, j'étais assez réticente. J'avais peur qu'il ne tombe sur une personne malfaisante ou étrange et qu'il n'ait des ennuis.

Elle posa les tasses sur un plateau avec un soin tout particulier, et elle tourna furtivement son visage vers lui pour lui sourire gentiment... Avant de reprendre ses occupations.

-Mais en vous voyant, je sais qu'il a fait le bon choix. Et il m'a parlé de vous en me disant que vous seriez le colocataire idéal. Je ne peux que le croire sur parole.

Par automatisme, il la suivit jusqu'au salon et prit place sur le fauteuil face à elle, sans la lâcher _des yeux une seule seconde. D'une grâce et d'une classe sans pareille, elle avait cette lueur au fond des yeux qui la rendait captivante, intrigante. Cette lueur d'intelligence et de malice qui devait avoir emprisonné le cœur de Ryo en une fraction de seconde. Cette grâce naturelle, cette aura protectrice qui lui conférait son statut de fiancée idéale..._

Même ses gestes étaient gracieux. Ses longues mains fines servaient le thé avec un soin exagéré, ses jambes parfaites se croisaient l'une sur l'autre avec classe, et elle parlait d'une voix claire et intelligible, de cette voix douce qui lui cassait pourtant les oreilles.

Tous ses gestes, ses mimiques, qui auraient pu attirer le plus aveugle des hommes... Eh bien lui, il les haïssait. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était aimée par le plus merveilleux de tout les hommes, et que ce même homme... Il le voulait lui aussi.  
Mais elle avait une bonne longueur d'avance sur lui... Des avantages qu'il n'avait pas. Cette féminité déjà... Le fait qu'elle soit une femme n'arrangeait pas vraiment son affaire puisqu'il était maintenant évident qu'il l'aimait et que les hommes ne l'attiraient nullement.

Sa proximité ensuite. Le fait qu'elle le côtoie depuis 4 ans et qu'elle fasse partie intégrante de sa vie.  
Malheureusement pour elle, et heureusement pour lui... Il était persévérant et têtu. Peu enclin à baisser les yeux trop vite, à se rendre à la moindre petite contrariété. Ryo serait à lui malgré tout et tant pis si elle devait être mise sur la touche pour ça.

En attendant, il devait en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. Connaître ses points forts comme ses points faibles. Savoir les avantages qu'il avait sur elle et tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à la rendre inutile aux yeux de Ryo.

Lentement, il attrapa une des tasses et se tassa dans le fauteuil, ne la lâchant pas des yeux, mais ayant retrouvé ce sourire qui le caractérisait.

-Et comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

-C'était à la fac. Je fais des études d'anthropologie à l'université de Waseda et en tant que meilleur policier de la ville, il venait pour faire une conférence sur son métier et sur les malfaiteurs avec lesquels il entrait en conflit. Il était très professionnel et très charismatique. Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir craqué pour lui ce jour-là.

Elle s'arrêta pour siroter un peu de son thé, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. De son côté, Tegoshi la regardait toujours avec attention, ne perdant pas une miette de la conversation, même si l'envie de l'étrangler sur place se faisait de plus en plus insupportable.

-Mais il faut croire que j'ai une bonne étoile. Il m'a remarqué parmi tout ce monde et il m'a souri. Par la suite, nous avons beaucoup discuté et nous avons appris à nous connaître avec le temps. Ce n'est que deux ans après qu'il m'a confessé son envie de devenir plus qu'un ami pour moi.

-Deux ans, c'est un peu long ne?

-Si vous saviez comme je vous donne raison ! Mais nous nous sommes perdus de vue pendant un an et demi pendant lequel j'ai dû partir au Canada pour mes études. Mon rêve serait d'y retourner pour y continuer mon cursus.

-Et pourquoi ne pas le faire dans ce cas ?

_-Ryo-chan ne veut pas quitter le Japon et je ne veux pas l'arracher à ses amis et sa famille._

-Mais si jamais c'est votre rêve ?

Elle baissa les yeux avec un petit sourire contrit, signe qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir. Et pour preuve, elle se redressa pour retourner dans la cuisine. Quand elle revint, ce fut pour engager la conversation sur Tegoshi qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui confier des parties de sa vie. D'abord parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas, et ensuite parce qu'elle lui était insupportable. Elle était sa concurrente directe ne ?

Heureusement pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, et le cœur de Tegoshi s'emballa plus que de raison quand il croisa le sourire lumineux de Ryo. Mais plus encore, c'était sa tenue de travail qui le rendait terriblement sexy à cet instant, lui conférant un charisme et une puissance indéniable, presque écrasante. De là où il se trouvait, il dominait la pièce de toute sa hauteur, les yeux brillants d'une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Mais à en croire le regard qu'il posa sur Maki, Tegoshi avait bel et bien vu une flamme de passion briller doucement au fin fond de ses prunelles. Cet amour que Tegoshi lui vouait sans bornes, mais que Nishikido ne semblait même pas voir. Cet amour sans limite que Yuya était prêt à lui donner, mais dont Nishikido ne voulait pas. Seule la jeune femme l'importait à cet instant, et Tegoshi détourna immédiatement les yeux de douleur quand il la vit distinctement se jeter dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas assister à ça, pas alors qu'il pensait avoir la chance de gagner son cœur.

Les yeux fermés de toutes ses forces et les dents serrées à s'en faire mal, il avait tourné la tête de l'autre côté. Pour les ignorer. Faire comme si ce couple n'existait pas. Faire comme si leur étreinte passionnée n'était qu'une simple illusion qui se volatiliserait une fois que Tegoshi rouvrirait les yeux. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir. Il ne voulait pas entendre le craquement de son cœur quand il se briserait de douleur et il ne rouvrit les yeux que quand il entendit Ryo se rapprocher dangereusement de lui pour se jeter sur le fauteuil à ses côtés. Leurs genoux se touchèrent, arrachant un frisson à Tegoshi qui se raidit instinctivement. Mais dans un dernier sursaut de courage, il se força à tourner la tête pour affronter son regard, son sourire adressé tout spécialement pour lui. Maki était dans la cuisine à cet instant, les laissant seuls pendant qu'elle préparait le thé de Ryo et Tegoshi profita de ce moment de répit pour lui parler. Les yeux fixés dans ceux de Ryo, il lui adressa son plus beau sourire, les yeux brillants d'un amour pur et sans bornes.

-Okaeri.

Le sourire de Ryo s'élargit alors qu'il murmurait un léger « Tadaima », et il se laissa tomber contre le dossier, les yeux déjà fermés de fatigue.

-Je suis épuisé. Désolé de te recevoir dans ces conditions, ce n'est peut être pas le déménagement que tu aurais souhaité.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et repose-toi. C'est le principal. Tu as eu une dure journée?

Lentement, Ryo fit basculer son visage vers lui tout en ouvrant les yeux ; clairement reconnaissant de l'attention qu'il lui portait.

-Une journée éreintante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les criminels se donnent le mot pour frapper le jour où j'ai particulièrement mal dormi.

-Tu as mal dormi ? Pourquoi ça ?  
_  
-Un cauchemar... Rien de bien méchant._

Comme pour fuir la conversation, Ryo prit appui sur ses genoux pour se redresser et rejoignit sa fiancée dans la cuisine, laissant là un pauvre Tegoshi, perplexe.

La bonne nouvelle fut que Maki décida de rentrer chez elle presque immédiatement. La mauvaise fut qu'elle comptait revenir le lendemain pour s'occuper de son fiancé « en manque évident d'affection ». Bah tiens ! Plus le temps passait, et plus il la trouvait inintéressante et superficielle. Et ce Ryo qui tombait clairement dans le panneau lui faisait mal au cœur.

Comme prévu, elle vint également le jour suivant, à l'heure où Ryo devait normalement rentrer du travail. En toutes circonstances, il garda son sourire poli et intéressé alors qu'elle lui racontait sa vie et qu'elle se confiait à lui en toute amitié. De son enfance à ses parents, du collège jusqu'au lycée, tout y passa et il pouvait maintenant affirmer avec certitude connaître la vie entière de cette Misomatsu. A croire qu'il avait une tête à écouter les confessions des autres.

Alors qu'elle préparait un plat de sa confection dans la cuisine, il se dirigea vers sa chambre en traînant les pieds. Ce soir, comme tout les jeudis soirs, il devait s'absenter. Et c'est pour cette raison, et seulement pour celle-ci qu'il ne courut pas jusqu'au salon quand il entendit la jolie voix de Ryo retentir dans la pièce. Malgré les battements irréguliers de son cœur, malgré les étoiles qui prirent possession de ses prunelles, malgré ses frissons... Il ferma la porte de sa chambre en soupirant. A tous les coups, Maki se jetterait dans ses bras en minaudant comme une vierge effarouchée et cette simple vision cauchemardesque le fit entièrement frissonner. Au lieu de penser à ça et à tout ce que cette simple pensée pouvait engendrer sur son cœur meurtris, il sortit un sac de son armoire et commença à se préparer pour sortir.

Il n'avait pas envie de sortir et de les laisser seuls, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le pouvoir de les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Si elle était là, coiffée et maquillée avec autant de soin, ce n'était pas pour plaire aux meubles de cuisine... C'était bien pour le séduire lui et lui seul et Tegoshi doutait vraiment qu'elle puisse réussir avec ce tablier ridicule. Mais il n'était pas Ryo. Et Ryo lui, semblait trouver ce tablier très à son goût à en croire les éclats de rire qui lui provenaient du salon. C'était d'un écœurant.

De rage, il jeta une de ses chemises sur le sac qu'il avait ouvert sur le lit, et il ferma les yeux tout en agrippant de ses deux mains le haut de son armoire. Baissant la tête en soupirant, il repensa à ce jour où elle était entrée dans cet appartement pour lui voler sa dernière parcelle de vie. A ce jour où il avait appris que le cœur de Ryo était pris et qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour lui dans cette vie.

Il dut sortir de ses pensées moroses quand trois coups furent portés à la porte de sa chambre et tout naturellement, il se présenta devant elle pour l'ouvrir.

Une plaque en or et argent apparu alors brusquement devant ses yeux, le faisant sursauter, alors qu'une voix grave et sensuelle résonnait désormais à ses oreilles.

-Tegoshi Yuya-san, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

La plaque se baissa soudainement pour laisser place à un sourire rayonnant et amusé. Le plus beau sourire qu'il lui avait été donné de croiser : Nishikido-kun en personne.

-C'est classe non?  
_  
Et il éclata de rire en même temps que Tegoshi se mettait à pouffer dans sa main. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne se souciaient plus du tout de la jeune fiancé dans le salon, ils ne firent même pas attention à leurs rires qui s'était finalement tus. Non, ils continuaient tout simplement de se regarder avec un sourire et ce silence doux et apaisant fut brisé par une mélodie encore plus belle que le silence._

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous? Maki à préparé quelque chose à manger.

Tegoshi détourna le regard pour retourner près de son armoire, Ryo sur ses talons alors qu'il refermait doucement la porte derrière lui. Désormais seuls dans cette chambre si petite, Tegoshi dut faire un effort surhumain pour rester concentré sur sa tache, alors que Ryo s'asseyait sur le lit, le plus naturellement du monde.

-Tu sors ce soir?

Tegoshi lui tournait le dos pour fouiller dans son armoire, mais il se tourna quelques secondes vers lui, avant de l'ignorer de nouveau.

-Je vais chez des amis. Je reviendrai demain soir après mon service, ne m'attends pas.

-Tu pars directement travailler après ça?

-Oui. Ils me prêteront une chambre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ryo acquiesça silencieusement tout en laissant son regard voguer sur la décoration de la chambre. Lumineuse et bien rangée, il y avait quelques cartons qui traînaient encore contre un mur, signe que Tegoshi n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'occuper de son déménagement. Lentement, il reporta son attention sur lui.

-Tu ne manges pas là ce soir alors?

Il y avait comme une pointe de déception dans sa voix et Tegoshi se figea, les mains encore accrochées à un pull qu'il essayait de sortir de sa pile. Même s'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui à proprement parler, il lui portait un intérêt certain et la chaleur qui prit possession du cœur du plus jeune n'était pas fictive. Il se retourna vers lui avec un sourire désolé et enfila lentement le pull tout en parlant.

-Je suis désolée pour Misomatsu-san. Je ne savais pas qu'elle préparait quelque chose pour moi aussi, j'aurais dû la prévenir.

Se tournant pour retourner à ses occupations, il sentit soudainement une chaleur agréable se resserrer autour de son poignet, lui insufflant des frissons dans la totalité de son cœur. Une voix mielleuse retentit en même temps à ses oreilles, mais il n'entendait pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Il était apparemment question de ne pas être désolé, qu'il faisait partie intégrante de cet appartement, que... Enfin bref, il n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce que pouvait bien lui chanter cette voix singulière et agréable. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était cette main chaude et douce qui s'était emparée de son poignet, ces longs doigts fins qui touchaient sa peau avec innocence, provoquant une salve de battements effrénés dans sa poitrine.  
Perdu, il releva les yeux vers Ryo qui lui souriait maintenant avec douceur et il se perdit de nouveau dans ses yeux, la gorge serrée. Si ce simple contact avec ce pouvoir de le rendre aussi fébrile, qu'adviendrait-il de lui le jour où il poserait ses lèvres sur les siennes?  
_  
Il ne voulait même pas y penser._

Difficilement, il lui adressa lui aussi un sourire. Peut être moins rayonnant, moins bouleversant, mais un sourire tout de même. Et Ryo s'en contenta puisqu'il le lâcha et sortit directement de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Le cœur tout chamboulé, un frisson parcouru son échine et tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, une grimace apparut sur son visage.

Il devait y aller et ne pas être en retard s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Le temps semblait passer bien vite quand on était accompagné de la personne qu'on aime, ne ?_

Tegoshi Yuya, du haut de ses 21 ans, n'avait pas toujours eu une vie des plus simples, et à ce simple souvenir, son cœur se contractait douloureusement, amenant avec lui son flot de nausées et de pensées terribles. Mais même s'il n'avait pas eu une mère aimante, même si son père l'avait quitté, même si son meilleur ami aussi et dans des circonstances horribles... Il n'y pensait même plus quand il était aux côtés de Nishikido Ryo. Tout simplement parce que cet homme était la seule personne au monde qui lui restait et qu'il fondait tous ses espoirs sur lui.

Voilà pourquoi, depuis une semaine entière, que Tegoshi Yuya rentrait le soir le sourire aux lèvres, qu'il se mettait aux fourneaux, des pensées joyeuses plein la tête et qu'il attendait patiemment le retour de son colocataire, pas fatigué pour un sou.

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre, mais ses journées étaient terriblement chargées. Agent hospitalier à l'hôpital de Gokokuji, il n'avait pas une once de répit durant la journée. Oscillant entre les patients mécontents, les médecins odieux et les familles épuisantes, il n'avait jamais clairement le temps de penser à Ryo. Seul le souvenir de ses sourires sincères lui revenait quand il recherchait un peu de courage, un peu de réconfort durant ses journées horribles et il était bien heureux de pouvoir le retrouver quand il rentrait le soir.

C'est pour cette raison que son sourire ne se ternissait jamais quand ils se voyaient. C'est pour cette raison aussi que le sourire de Ryo apparaissait comme par magie quand il le voyait à son tour. Tout simplement parce que le sourire de Ryo, faisait sourire Tegoshi, et que son propre sourire... Agissait exactement de la même façon sur son aîné. Un cercle sans fin qui avait pourtant apporté sa touche de bonne humeur dans l'appartement. Ça, plus les excellents repas que Tegoshi préparait !

Ce jour-là d'ailleurs, et pour ne pas déroger à la règle, Tegoshi s'était mis aux fourneaux avec une joie palpable, non content de retrouver son cher Ryo qui devrait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre... Et d'ailleurs, la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là.

Ryo, toujours en uniforme et les yeux fatigués, retira ses chaussures d'un geste las, mais toujours accompagné de ce léger sourire constant.

-Tadaima !

-Okaeri ! Comment s'est passée ta journée, Nishikido-kun ?

Le plus jeune lui parlait de la cuisine et Ryo fit quelques pas de plus pour l'apercevoir. Dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un simple t-shirt rose et d'un jean délavé, Tegoshi Yuya lui adressa un sourire de bienvenue alors qu'il s'essuyait le revers des mains sur son pantalon.

-Fatiguante, comme d'habitude. Tegonyan, est-ce qu'il y a du courrier pour moi ?

Cette question, tous les jours il y avait le droit.

Pas un jour ne se terminait sans que Ryo ne se soit inquiété de recevoir une lettre, et la curiosité de Tegoshi commençait sérieusement à être mise à rude épreuve. Chaque jour, il se retenait de le questionner sur la nature de cette correspondance. Chaque jour, il fronçait les sourcils d'inquiétude quand il le voyait se raidir quelque peu quand Tegoshi lui disait que non, il n'y avait toujours pas de lettres pour lui. C'était une habitude que Tegoshi n'avait jamais comprise et qu'il ne _comprendrait que le jour où il oserait lui poser la question. Mais là, ce n'était pas encore le moment._

Tout en sortant son portable de sa poche et vérifiant ses e-mails, Tegoshi avança tranquillement dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé... Avant d'être finalement rejoint par Ryo qui s'était habillé de façon plus agréable. Au plus grand dam de Tegoshi d'ailleurs, qui, même s'il le trouvait horriblement sexy dans cette chemise blanche cintrée et ce jean moulant... Aurait tout de même préféré le regarder en uniforme toute la soirée et s'abreuver de son image.

Bon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, ne ?

-Tu as fait à manger ? Ça sent bon.

Sans cesser de pianoter sur son portable, Tegoshi sourit, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

-Oui, je t'ai fait ton plat préféré. De l' Oyakodon.

Ryo sourit... Avant de se figer brusquement en fronçant les sourcils.

Doucement, il se tourna vers Tegoshi qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire, les yeux perdus sur les lignes qu'il était en train de taper.

-Tegoshi-kun ? Comment tu sais que c'est mon plat préféré ?

Il se figea quelques secondes seulement, tant et si bien que Ryo ne remarqua même pas son malaise. Mais il se reprit très rapidement, sans se départir de son sourire agréable.

-Misomatsu-chan me la dit.

Contre toute attente, et heureusement d'ailleurs, Ryo pouffa discrètement en se grattant l'arrière du crane.

-Elle me connaît parfaitement, c'est dingue.

Tegoshi fit une discrète grimace de dédain que Ryo n'aperçut pas.

-Désolé d'être aussi méfiant. Déformation professionnelle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent avec un sourire et Ryo se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine sous le regard quelque peu soulagé de Tegoshi. Il soupira discrètement en fermant les yeux.

Qu'il était idiot de lui sortir des trucs pareils alors qu'il n'était pas censé le savoir ! Murmurant un faible « baka ! », il se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient l'opportunité d'être seuls tout les deux, sans cette fichue Misomatsu qui faisait tout son possible pour apparaître alors qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'elle ! Heureusement, ses examens arrivaient à grands pas, et elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se pointer quand l'envie l'en prenait. Ryo paraissait déçu, mais Tegoshi en profitait tout à son aise. De ce fait, il allait pouvoir lui parler, yeux dans les yeux autour d'un bon repas, sans cette commère qui ne cessait de jacasser et de raconter sa vie à tout va. Déjà qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup celle-là, alors si en plus elle se collait à Ryo toute les cinq secondes comme si sa vie en dépendait, il n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau.  
_  
Le lendemain, elle devait de nouveau venir alors que Tegoshi lui-même devait s'absenter de nouveau. Comme tout les jeudi soirs. Il n'était pas vraiment rassuré, et à choisir, il aurait préféré rester pour pouvoir les surveiller. Bien sûr, il n'était pas idiot, il savait parfaitement que le pas avait dû être franchi depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, mais il ne voulait même pas y penser. Les imaginer ensembles était... NON, il devait se sortir cette image de la tête !_

-Tegonyan ?

Tegoshi releva les yeux de son assiette pour les planter dans ceux, inquiets, de Ryo, qui le dévisageait.

-Ca va, tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

-Non non, ça va.

Il le rassura avec un sourire mais à en voir le visage perplexe de Ryo, il sut qu'il ne l'avait pas convaincu. Il fallait qu'il l'emmène sur un autre sujet de conversation que celui là.

-Dis moi, Nishikido-kun... Tu n'as jamais eu l'envie de... De partir au Canada, ne ?

Entre le Japon et le canada, il y avait quoi... 6000 Kilomètres ? Un peu plus peut être... Quoi qu'il en soit, la distance était beaucoup trop énorme et Tegoshi redoutait que l'envie de suivre Misomatsu se fasse plus forte à mesure que le temps passait. Après tout, on ne savait pas de quoi elle était capable pour réussir. Et si elle voulait Ryo près d'elle dans ce pays froid et inhospitalier ? ... Il ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse le convaincre. Un sourire aguicheur et une proposition indécente et le tour était joué... RAAAH mauvaises images mentales !

Face à lui, Ryo lui adressa un simple sourire contrit en baissant les yeux sur son assiette. Sans répondre pendant de longues secondes, il tria sa nourriture avec sa fourchette d'un air pensif... Pour finalement, prendre la parole, les yeux toujours baissés.

-C'est Maki qui t'en a parlé ne ?

Tegoshi hocha la tête silencieusement avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait pas vu acquiescer. Il murmura donc un vague « oui », les yeux rivés sur lui comme si sa réponse était décisive pour la suite de sa vie... Sauf qu'elle l'était, décisive... Si jamais Ryo partait ? Qu'adviendrait-il de lui maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas les suivre au Canada, sauf s'il voulait que Ryo se mette à le fuir comme la peste.

-Elle veut partir au Canada depuis longtemps maintenant et je suis sûre qu'un jour, elle aura assez de courage pour y aller... Tu sais Tegonyan... J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si l'université qu'elle convoite lui envoyait une réponse...

-Tu... Tu veux dire qu'elle partirait ?

-Je ne sais pas. Vraiment. Mais je doute qu'elle accepte de finir sa vie au Japon.

-Mais toi... Tu la suivrais ?

Ryo lâcha sa fourchette pour s'adosser complètement contre sa chaise.

_-J'aime le Japon. Ma famille, mes amis... Ils sont tous là. Si je les quittais, je ne m'en remettrai pas. En plus de ça, je ne parle pas un mot d'anglais, mon diplôme ne marche pas là-bas et j'aurais toute les peines du monde à trouver un emploi... Je ne veux pas vivre au crochet de ma fiancée, complètement dépendant d'elle. Tu comprends ?_

Il releva les yeux vers lui, apparemment soucieux de connaître son avis.

-Je comprends. Te forcer à la suivre serait une preuve de son égoïsme. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit comme ça, je me trompe ?

Son regard s'accrocha à celui de Ryo qui lui accorda un tendre sourire sans pourtant montrer la moindre envie de lui répondre. D'ailleurs, il se leva sans prévenir, faisant doucement racler sa chaise sur le sol. Faisant mine de débarrasser, il attrapa son assiette et un plat qu'il rapporta jusque la cuisine.

Sujet délicat ne ? A en croire sa réaction, sa jeune fiancée avait dû par plusieurs fois essayer de lui forcer la main sans jamais réussir jusqu'à présent. Mais la résistance de Ryo faiblissait, il le sentait. Si elle l'attaquait de nouveau sur ce terrain là... Il partirait avec elle, qu'importent ses inquiétudes. Et ça, Tegoshi ne le supporterait pas.

Mais plus que ses propres sentiments... Ceux de Ryo lui importaient. Il ne supporterait pas de le voir souffrir, de le savoir malheureux dans un pays loin de lui. Il fallait qu'il intervienne.

Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il devait le faire... Le faire craquer pour lui était la seule solution qu'il voyait de toute façon. Et c'était peut être la plus radicale. S'il tombait amoureux de lui, il laisserait tomber cette fiancée parfaite et insupportable pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Oui, il ne voyait que ça.

Voyant que Nishikido mettait énormément de temps dans la cuisine, il décida de se lever pour le rejoindre. Son aîné, tranquillement appuyé contre le frigo, avait baissé la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Quelques mèches de cheveux égarées devant ses yeux se balançaient au rythme de sa respiration régulière.

Lentement, Tegoshi s'approcha et Ryo sentit sa présence, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et lui provoquant un long frisson par la même occasion. Se rendait-il compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui ?

-Nishikido-kun... Tu sais... On ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, mais... Si jamais tu as besoin de te confier, je peux t'écouter et t'aider...

-Merci... Tegoshi-kun.

Il lui adressa un sourire sincère avant de se redresser et de marcher lentement vers le plan de travail. Il s'assit presque sur celui ci, la tête tournée vers la porte du salon qu'il contemplait sans dire un mot. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne voyait pas le regard déterminé que Tegoshi posait sur lui. Cette flamme de passion et d'amour mêlée... Il ne la voyait pas. Mais il la croisa brièvement quand il reporta son attention sur lui.

-C'est bientôt son anniversaire.

C'était quoi ce revirement soudain de situation ?  
Le contemplant sans rien dire, Tegoshi pencha la tête sur le côté pour le pousser à continuer.  
_  
-J'aimerais organiser quelque chose pour elle. Une soirée. Ici. Ça te dérangerait ?_

Enormément !

-Pas du tout. C'est ton appartement avant d'être le mien. Je m'arrangerai pour être de sortie ce soir-là.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire auquel Ryo ne répondit pas, bien trop occupé à le fixer du regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Puis, contre toute attente, et toujours sans le lâcher des yeux, Ryo se releva de son perchoir pour s'avancer doucement vers lui. Sentant que son cœur commençait à s'emballer en le voyant s'approcher de cette façon, il chercha à faire un pas en arrière, mais le mur le bloquait... Et il était tellement perdu dans son regard qu'il ne chercha même pas à se décaler de quelques centimètres sur la gauche pour atteindre la porte. Doucement, Ryo s'approchait toujours et Tegoshi n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses intentions... Il ne les comprit qu'une fois que Ryo fut assez près de lui pour... Lui administrer une claque sur le haut de la tête.

-Baka !

Tegoshi rentra la tête entre ses épaules en grimaçant.

-Cet appartement est autant le mien que le tien... Et pour cette soirée... J'aimerais que tu soies là. S'il te plaît.

Tegoshi se massa le haut du crâne sous les éclats de rire de Ryo et il acquiesça en silence.

***

Les amis de Ryo étaient tous des gens très agréables, avec un sens de l'humour que Tegoshi adorait. Il s'entendait déjà parfaitement avec eux, et la plupart s'amusaient déjà à l'appeler Tegonyan. Il n'allait pas le prendre mal bien évidemment, mais ce surnom, c'était Ryo qui le lui avait donné, et il ressentait comme un pincement au cœur quand un de ses amis, toujours très alcoolisé, l'appelait de cette façon.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas eu une seule fois le temps de voir Ryo depuis le début de la soirée. Engagé dans une discussion animée sur la politique du Japon (qui d'ailleurs ne menait pas à grand chose vu l'état chancelant de tous les participants), il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner discrètement pour le retrouver. Il avait entendu dire, comme ça, sans vraiment l'entendre, que Misomatsu était déjà partie et qu'elle ne serait restée à peine qu'une heure, apparemment plongée dans des révisions qui lui prenait tout son temps... Et Tegoshi sentait la colère lui monter au nez en y repensant.

Ryo lui organisait une fête d'anniversaire, se pliait en quatre pour lui faire plaisir, s'évertuait à inviter tout ses proches amis dans le seul but de la rendre heureuse... Et c'est comme ça qu'elle le remerciait ? En partant même pas une heure après son arrivée ?

Il l'aurait bien étranglée pour lui montrer son point de vue !

-Tegonyan, qu'est ce que t'en penses toi ?

De quoi ? Hein ? Qui ça ?... Il n'avait pas suivi un traître mot de la conversation, perdu dans ses pensées depuis que le mot « Politique » avait été prononcé. Il n'y connaissait rien, et il s'en fichait. _Ce qu'il voulait là, tout de suite... C'était savoir où se trouvait Ryo._

-Eto... Gomen, je dois aller aux toilettes !

Et il s'éloigna précipitamment, essayant de se créer un passage jusqu'à bon port. Une fois arrivé à destination, il entra sans même regarder dans la pièce et referma la porte en soupirant de désespoir. Avec un geste exagéré, il posa son front sur la porte en fermant les yeux et entreprit de compter jusqu'à 30 avant d'oser mettre un pas dehors.

***

Ryo était tout simplement sur le balcon depuis le début de la soirée. Seul, un verre à la main et grelottant de froid, il regardait les tours devant lui d'un air absent. Évidemment, la réaction de sa fiancée lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il n'avait osé le montrer, mais Tegoshi le connaissait assez pour l'avoir clairement compris dès le début. Ryo aimait Maki. De la plus belle des façons, autant que Tegoshi pouvait l'aimer lui. Il aurait tout donné pour elle, aurait décroché la lune si elle en avait fait la demande... Et cette situation était déjà terriblement douloureuse pour Tegoshi sans que cette mégère ne se trouve le droit de faire souffrir celui qu'il aimait tant. Elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Et Tegoshi le lui prouverait.

Il referma la porte derrière lui en faisant signe à Hiro de ne pas les déranger, et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant quand celui-ci ferma les rideaux pour un peu plus d'intimité. S'approchant à pas de loup, il se posa juste à ses côtés. Mais Ryo ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, les yeux fixés sur la ville encore bruyante malgré l'heure tardive.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas, ne ?

Tegoshi baissa un peu plus la tête pour la rentrer au maximum entre ses épaules. Le besoin de lui demander de qui il était en train de parler ne se fit pas ressentir. Simplement parce qu'il savait parfaitement où il comptait en venir.

-Gomen.

Comme si c'était la réponse qu'il avait attendue, Ryo fit un petit sourire désolé sans pour autant tourner les yeux vers lui.

-Nishikido-kun. Je peux te parler franchement ?

-Oui.

-Je pense qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi.

Son colocataire soupira et ferma les yeux. Pas d'agacement non, parce qu'il avait toujours prêté une oreille attentive à ceux qui avait un point de vue divergent du sien... Mais tout simplement parce qu'il comprenait justement ce que Tegoshi essayait de lui expliquer et que c'était un fait qu'il avait toujours caché dans un coin de sa tête. Lentement, il prit une profonde inspiration et se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de s'appuyer de nouveau sur la rambarde du balcon.

-Tu sais Tegonyan... C'est la seule personne que je n'aie jamais aimé. La seule. Malgré ses défauts, elle est la seule qui a su faire battre mon cœur par sa présence. La seule qui a su me rendre le sourire quand je n'allais pas bien... Sans elle je ne serai pas ici.

_C'était douloureux. Douloureux d'entendre une telle déclaration sortir de la bouche de Ryo... Alors qu'elle ne lui était pas adressée. Douloureux de savoir que les sentiments qu'il lui vouait ne lui étaient pas rendus et que cette femme resterait à jamais entre eux deux. Comme une ombre menaçante qui le défierait de s'approcher de trop près chaque fois qu'il ferait un pas vers lui. Et il savait d'ores et déjà que la situation n'évoluerait pas tant qu'il ne tenterait pas quelque chose._

-Elle a des réactions parfois extrêmes, des paroles pas toujours très agréables...Elle ne pense qu'à sa propre réussite et elle peut se montrer d'une extrême hypocrisie quand elle se retrouve dans une impasse... Mais malgré ça, c'est une femme extraordinaire et je suis heureux d'être l'homme qui partagera sa vie.

Et il enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie, le remuant avec sadisme pour le faire tomber de douleur... Pour lui arracher le cœur...

-Mais même sans ça... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Le cœur bien trop à vif pour oser émettre le moindre son, Tegoshi laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre. Le temps qu'il ravale ses larmes et sa douleur. Le temps qu'il freine les tremblements dans sa voix.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu as peur qu'elle te quitte ?

-J'ai peur qu'elle m'abandonne.

De nouveau le silence. Pendant de longues et longues secondes.

Ils grelottaient toujours sous la morsure du froid, les lèvres de plus en plus bleues à mesure que le temps passait. Tegoshi avait rentré sa tête au maximum entre ses épaules mais ce geste ne réussissait pas à le réchauffer. Lui aussi était mort de trouille. La peur que Ryo ne parte se faisait de plus en plus présente, de plus en plus menaçante. Misomatsu avait une incroyable emprise sur Ryo, et sans aucun doute... Elle réussirait à l'emmener là où elle voulait qu'il aille.

Et Tegoshi en était terrifié.

-Bon ! J'ai pas organisé cette soirée pour me morfondre tout seul dans mon coin. Viens Tegonyan, je t'offre un verre !

Et Tegoshi le suivit dans le salon, inconscient de ce qui allait se produire en fin de soirée. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Un grognement dans l'effort. Un soupir de fatigue.  
Ryo l'écrasait de tout son poids, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte sur un sourire candide. Il ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour alléger Tegoshi alors que celui ci avait toutes les peines du monde à respirer sous l'effort._

La fin n'était plus très loin pourtant. Il était tout proche... Il sentait que le soulagement allait très vite prendre possession de lui.

Le souffle de Ryo contre son cou lui prodiguait de violents frissons, de terribles frémissements alors qu'il se battait avec la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre enfin. Plusieurs fois, il manqua de s'écrouler en se prenant les pieds dans un vêtement qui traînait misérablement sur le sol. Plusieurs fois Ryo s'affalait encore un peu plus contre son torse, ses jambes le lâchant comme le pauvre ivrogne qu'il était.

En sortant du balcon, Ryo avait pris la bonne résolution de profiter de sa soirée et de ne plus se préoccuper de sa fiancée. Sauf qu'il avait choisi l'option alcool pour oublier sa peine et que quand tous les invités furent partis... Tegoshi n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le porter jusque sa chambre. Avec peine, il l'avait relevé de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était avachi, le prenant par les aisselles pour le hisser jusqu'à lui. Ryo s'était affalé sur son torse, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et Tegoshi s'était arrêté de respirer, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de Ryo contre sa nuque lui provoquant de délicieux frissons dans tout le corps.

Par la suite, il n'avait pas bougé pendant plusieurs minutes, incapable du moindre mouvement, semblant seulement se rendre compte de la douce caresse que faisait le souffle de Ryo sur sa peau. Le temps s'était arrêté, les aiguilles avaient stoppé leur interminable course poursuite pour se complaire dans cette pause temporelle. Seul Ryo semblait ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui, nullement gêné, lui, de se trouver aussi près de Tegoshi.

Pourtant, il avait bien fallu réagir. Rester debout au milieu de la cuisine avec un Ryo imbibé d'alcool n'était pas franchement une bonne idée. Pour ses neurones qu'il devait reconnecter... Et pour son pauvre dos surtout. Parce que mine de rien, il pesait son poids l'animal!

-Nishikido-kun, tu ne m'aides pas là!

Avec un rire terriblement stupide, Ryo s'était un peu plus accroché à lui, plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux soyeux et Yuya avait cru mourir. Une attaque cardiaque ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Pour sûr, il allait y passer!

D'un geste d'épaule, il le suréleva un peu plus et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, un brin hésitant. Son cœur battait vite et fort, ne se souciant pas du fait que Ryo pouvait le sentir et se rendre compte que Yuya perdait doucement pied avec la réalité. Cette proximité le rendait tout pantelant de sueur, son cœur semblant faire une sorte de fête nationale au creux de sa cage thoracique. Ça virevoltait, bougeait, bondissait, lui comprimant la poitrine avec douleur et il se sentait incapable de l'amener jusque sa chambre.

Sauf qu'il avait bien fallu le faire et qu'au bout du compte, il avait finalement réussi.

Arrivé au bord du lit et avec un soupir de soulagement, Tegoshi lâcha ses hanches et le poussa légèrement pour qu'il tombe en arrière sur le matelas moelleux. Sauf que...

L'état de Ryo ne lui laissait pas la chance d'agir avec coordination avec son colocataire, et quand Tegoshi le poussa, il ne lâcha pas son cou pour autant. Avec un petit cri de surprise, Tegoshi se _retrouva donc affalé de tout son long sur le corps brûlant de Ryo et il se raidit instinctivement, secouant déjà les jambes pour se dégager le plus vite possible._

-Tu sens bon...

C'était trop pour lui. Il ne put retenir le gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres en traître, et après se les être mordues avec sauvagerie comme guise de punition, il tenta de se relever mais Ryo ne lâchait pas sa prise.

-Lâche-moi... Ryo-chan, s'il te plaît...

La prise sur son cou se desserra enfin et il se redressa rapidement, comme s'il venait tout juste de se brûler. Une fois debout, et le souffle court, il se précipitait déjà pour sortir quand la main de Ryo attrapa son poignet, le serrant avec douceur.

-Tegonyan... Reste.

Il tira doucement sur sa prise et Tegoshi n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir doucement sur le bord du lit, pas très rassuré pour autant. Être dans cette chambre, à quelques centimètres à peine de son propriétaire lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet. Beaucoup trop. Et Ryo ne s'en rendait même pas compte, poussant le vice jusqu'à s'assoir à côté de lui en tailleur, ses genoux touchant le côté gauche de ses hanches.

-Je l'aime tu sais.

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet, le caressant presque automatiquement entre ses doigts. La caresse était si douce que Tegoshi n'entendit même pas ce qu'il disait, bien trop perdu dans sa contemplation de ce pouce qui traçait de petits cercles sur son poignet. Il avait forcément senti son cœur battre jusque ses veines à une allure folle, il avait forcément vu cette chaire de poule et ses longs frissons.

-C'est la femme de ma vie. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec elle.

Poussé par un instinct invisible, Tegoshi tourna lentement les yeux vers lui, les plongeant dans ceux brillants de Ryo. Peut être aurait-il mieux fait de se taire. Peut être que le silence aurait été une meilleure solution que ce qu'il prononça douloureusement.

-Tu te trompes.

Ryo fronça légèrement les sourcils, semblant chercher dans sa tête qui aurait pu avoir cette qualité. La qualité de rivaliser avec la personne de Maki Misomatsu, la plus belle femme du monde. Puisque oui, c'était une qualité ne? La personne qui avait le pouvoir de lui faire oublier cette femme ne devait pas exister, il en était persuadé. Et peut être qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait pas envie de la rencontrer. Avec Maki, il était heureux, quoi que puisse penser Tegoshi, et il ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle. Jamais.  
Le silence se fit de longues secondes, pendant lesquels les doigts de Ryo s'étaient arrêtés de bouger sur son poignet. Mais très vite, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Tu parles de toi ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mais sa bouche refusa de s'ouvrir pour lui répondre. Si c'était un mensonge, ça ne valait pas le coup de parler, son cœur semblait le lui hurler.  
_  
Et de toute façon, il n'en eut pas vraiment le temps. D'une force et rapidité que son état n'aurait pas laissé présager, Ryo se pencha vers lui et appuya sur ses épaules pour le faire tomber en arrière. Allongé sur le lit, Tegoshi eut un mouvement distinct pour se relever mais il fut très vite coupé dans son élan par Ryo qui s'allongea à ses côtés. Un coude posé sur le côté gauche de sa tête, il s'était presque allongé sur lui, appuyant sa tête sur sa main pour le regarder. Presque, parce que leurs torses ne se touchaient pas, s'étant légèrement surélevé pour l'admirer à loisir. Avec une expression de concentration, Ryo détaillait chaque courbe de son visage, semblant y chercher un petit défaut quelconque. Et Tegoshi lui, n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement, le corps tremblant d'impatience. Il voulait l'embrasser, il en avait tellement envie. Ce n'était pas bon de le pousser à bout de cette façon. A ce rythme, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui._

Ryo était tellement proche, comme jamais il ne l'avait été. L'homme qu'il aimait depuis plusieurs années, sur lequel il avait fondé toute sa vie et ses espoirs... Se trouvait désormais à quelques centimètres à peine et la proximité était troublante. Douloureuse.  
Par instinct, qui courrait très certainement à sa propre perte, ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres pleines de Ryo qui s'étaient ouvertes légèrement.

-Tu as un visage parfait Tegonyan... Pas le moindre défaut, pas la moindre imperfection...

Les yeux dans le vague, il leva une main pour poser deux doigts sur le bout de son nez, faisant augmenter la respiration de Tegoshi. C'était juste un effleurement, à peine discernable... Mais assez pour le faire frissonner.

-Un nez droit, parfait, sans le moindre défaut.

Lentement, sans même s'en rendre compte, il fit glisser ses doigts jusque ses lèvres sèches. Lèvres que Tegoshi avait entrouvertes pour mieux respirer. Dans son état, Ryo ne semblait pas se rendre compte de leur proximité et de ses gestes déplacés. L'alcool le rendait un peu plus doux et entreprenant, faisant trembler Tegoshi qui n'en demandait pas tant. Ou si peu.

-Des lèvres douces et bien dessinées...

Comme une constatation, sans la moindre note de sensualité. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, et c'était ce que Tegoshi essayait de se mettre dans la tête depuis plusieurs minutes.

Lentement, les doigts qui s'étaient posés sur ses lèvres se mirent à les caresser légèrement... Avant qu'un doigt hésitant au goût salé ne s'attarde entre ses lèvres, semblant vouloir s'attarder un peu plus loin.  
Mais Tegoshi les ferma instantanément, fermant également ses yeux avec force... Il allait dépasser sa limite, il le sentait.

Se désintéressant totalement de ses lèvres maintenant qu'elles s'étaient fermées, Ryo fit voguer sa main jusque ses cheveux, caressant sa joue au passage, et il attrapa doucement une mèche entre ses doigts, pour en tester la douceur.

-Non vraiment, Tegonyan... Tu es parfait.

Savoir que Ryo Nishikido le trouvait parfait n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle à l'instant. Tout simplement, parce que déjà au bord de ses limites, la situation avait finalement fini par lui échapper et seules les lèvres tentatrices de Ryo en cet instant arrivaient à capturer son attention. Il les voyait se mouvoir avec sensualité, dans la plus exquise des danses. Une danse des plus _érotiques qui accentuait son envie de les goûter, de les savourer, pour ne faire plus qu'un avec elles. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, maintenant..._

Il voyait déjà sa main se lever pour se placer derrière la nuque de Nishikido. L'agripper légèrement pour accentuer la pression et le faire baisser la tête. Lui même se redressa un peu pour franchir les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Un seul mot ne put franchir ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne touchent celles de son ami.

-Gomen.

Et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Un feu d'artifice prit possession de son corps alors qu'il caressait légèrement sa bouche de la sienne. Sa main contre sa nuque tremblait atrocement, perdant peu à peu le contrôle sur ses émotions. Ryo n'avait pas cherché à se dégager. Il se laissait complètement faire, les yeux fermés, alors que Tegoshi goûtait ses lèvres, les caressait et les attrapait entre les siennes avec douceur. Il les pinçait doucement, les mordillant très légèrement par moment. Il y mettait tout son cœur, et sa douceur se manifestait dans chacun de ses gestes tandis qu'il serrait toujours un peu plus la nuque de Ryo entre ses doigts. Pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Son cœur s'affolait, battait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine alors qu'il semblait désormais se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et le souffle coupé, le cœur douloureux, il se figea. Abandonnant les lèvres de Ryo quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes puisque le deuxième pas... Ce fut Ryo qui l'amorça. Presque immédiatement, il se pencha vers lui de nouveau, le forçant à poser sa tête sur les draps frais. Leurs souffles se mêlaient avec rapidité, Ryo ayant lui aussi perdu le pas sur sa raison. Il ne savait même pas lui même pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il se laissait faire. Peut être simplement parce que la sensation avait été bien plus grisante, bien plus affolante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginée. Peut être parce que c'était Tegoshi, et que, déjà, il s'était accroché à lui... Toujours est-il que quand il caressa ses lèvres à l'aide de sa langue, il ne pensait déjà plus à rien. Juste à ce baiser. Le fait qu'il lui était donné par un autre homme ne semblait pas le choquer. De toute façon, il s'en fichait.

Mué par une passion nouvelle, destructrice, Tegoshi entrouvrit les lèvres, lui laissant le passage pour accentuer le baiser, et un gémissement lui échappa quand leurs langues se lièrent, se découvrant lentement, doucement, dans un baiser toujours plus savoureux. Sa respiration rapide se perdait sur la peau de Ryo, alors qu'il accentuait la pression sur sa nuque à l'aide de ses doigts crispés. Il en perdait la tête et la raison, tremblant de plus en plus sous le corps de Ryo qui s'était un peu plus pressé contre lui. Son cœur faisait de joyeuse embardée dans sa poitrine, et ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, gémissant toujours d'être aussi proches.

Il devait l'arrêter mais il n'en avait plus la force. Si jamais ils continuaient, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter et il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas encore. Pas maintenant alors que Ryo avait bu plus que de raison. Déjà, il sentait son corps s'enflammer et il se cambra instinctivement en poussant un nouveau gémissement quand Ryo mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, soufflant délicieusement sur ses joues rougies.

Puis... Tegoshi sut que le plaisir prenait fin. Il le sut à l'instant même où Ryo se figea soudainement et qu'il ouvrit les yeux, les écarquillant de plus en plus. Il le sut au moment où la main sur sa poitrine s'était crispée et que le corps qui le tenait toujours s'était raidit.

Et pour ne pas souffrir davantage, il ferma les yeux avec force quand Ryo se releva rapidement, trop rapidement, puisqu'il manqua de tomber en arrière, les yeux toujours fixés sur Tegoshi qui avait recouvert son visage de ses mains. Choqué au possible, Ryo bafouilla quelques mots, sans aucune cohérence, avant de reculer précipitamment et de sortir de sa propre chambre.

_L'homme de sa vie s'était alors enfermé dans la salle de bain, de longues heures, le temps de reprendre ses esprits et d'assimiler ce qu'ils avaient fait. Tegoshi l'avait entendu en sortir que plusieurs heures après, pour se faufiler dans sa chambre, sûr que Tegoshi l'avait désormais désertée._

Debout prés de la fenêtre, Tegoshi avait en effet rejoint sa chambre quelques secondes après le départ de Ryo. Que pouvait-il faire de plus de toute façon? Rester dans la chambre de Nishikido n'aurait strictement rien apporté de plus. La discussion se ferait le lendemain. C'était préférable.

Et puis, Tegoshi avait le temps d'y réfléchir à tête reposée de cette façon. Après ce baiser échangé, il ne se sentait plus la force de mentir. Ryo ne le croirait pas de toute façon, son baiser avait été bien trop expressif et révélateur. Et l'alcool ne le lui ferait pas oublier cette sensation, il en était infiniment persuadé.

Le mieux à faire pour le moment... C'était dormir. Et qu'importe ce qui se passerait le lendemain, il y ferait face.

__

Quand ses yeux s'étaient ouverts à cause de la lumière du soleil qui filtrait dans sa chambre, il y avait tout de suite pensé. Un éclair avait surgi devant ses yeux, le forçant à revivre les évènements de sa soirée et il avait enfoncé son visage dans son oreiller en gémissant. Plus jamais il n'aurait le courage de l'affronter et de lui sourire amicalement comme il le faisait habituellement. Ça ne serait plus jamais pareil entre eux, à cause de ce baiser... Renversant.

Puisqu'il fallait bien l'avouer... Ce baiser l'avait surpris. Mais le plus surprenant... C'est qu'il avait... Non pas aimé, c'était un bien grand mot. Ce serait avouer qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour les hommes alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Et ce serait admettre qu'il avait trompé sa fiancée en toute connaissance de cause... Non, disons que le plus surprenant dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de dégoût. Peut être tout simplement parce qu'il était grisé par l'alcool et que toutes ses inhibitions l'avaient quitté pour le rendre complètement incontrôlable.

Quoi qu'il en soit, revoir Tegoshi était au dessus de ses forces pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas le revoir tout de suite et affronter son regard fuyant. Pas tout de suite.

Lentement, il se redressa et se dirigea jusque la porte de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il l'ouvrit prudemment et poussa presque un soupir de soulagement quand il ne vit personne dans la pièce. Il en sortit lentement, apeuré de se retrouver devant lui.

Mais il s'était inquiété pour rien. Le salon était déjà propre et la porte de sa chambre grande ouverte, signe qu'il était déjà parti. Il avait dû se lever étonnamment tôt pour avoir le temps de faire le ménage, après le désordre qu'ils avaient laissé en partant se coucher. Il lui en était reconnaissant parce qu'il n'en avait vraiment pas la force. Sa tête le lançait et son corps semblait être passé sous un rouleau compresseur et s'il s'était écouté, il se serait recouché dans l'instant.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir prit sa douche qu'il trouva le mot posé sur le meuble de cuisine.

_« Nishikido-kun, je ne reviendrai pas de soir, je sors avec des amis.  
On se reverra demain.  
Repose-toi bien.  
Tegoshi. »_

__

Bref, clair et concis. Dans un sens, la lecture de ce mot le rassura légèrement. Il ne reviendrait pas ce soir et c'était un excellent point. Il pourrait y réfléchir toute la journée et l'affronter le lendemain, ses pensées bien ordonnées.

Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de se comporter de cette façon avec lui? La peine de ne pas avoir pu voir Maki de la soirée n'était pas une raison pour se comporter aussi vulgairement. Il le savait, mais pourtant, un doute subsistait.

Parce que le baiser... C'était Tegoshi qui l'avait débuté, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. La tête embrumée par l'alcool, il le revoyait encore se redresser vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Il se rappelait des tremblements qui avaient envahi son colocataire quand il l'avait touché, au départ, complètement innocemment. Et il se souvenait aussi que c'était lui qui avait décidé de prolonger le baiser. Raaah la honte... Ils... Ils s'étaient embrassés. Comme un couple. Comme un homme et une femme. Comme deux êtres complètement fous l'un de l'autre...

Sauf qu'aucune de ses situations-là n'étaient réelles. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Tegoshi n'était pas une femme, ils n'étaient pas en couple et ils ne s'aimaient pas passionnément, non. Donc, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête à ce moment là?

...

BON, ça ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête avec ça, il avait largement le temps d'y penser. Rapidement, il attrapa sa veste pour sortir. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais à peine s'était-il préparé que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Ryo alla ouvrir, de bien mauvaise grâce pourtant. Voir quelqu'un dans son état ne faisait pas parti de ses envies actuelles. Voir un voisin bavard, un ami collant ou Maki... NON, surtout pas Maki !

Heureusement pour lui, ce fut Hiro qui entra quand il ouvrit la porte, légèrement inquiet.

-AAH, ça fait vraiment bizarre de sonner quand je viens ici. Je ne m'y ferai jamais !

Complètement à son aise, il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et se dirigea directement dans le canapé dans lequel il se jeta.

-Un thé s'il te plaît.

Il crut comprendre l'agacement de Ryo quand celui-ci lui cria à travers la cuisine... Quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas bon de répéter. Hiro éclata de rire, regardant autour de lui avec attention, surpris de voir cet appartement aussi bien rangé après une soirée aussi mémorable que la veille. Soit Ryo avait changé, soit Tegoshi était une véritable fée du logis.

-Tiens le voilà ton thé !

Ryo posa un plateau de tasses de thé fumantes sur la table basse avant de se laisser tomber en arrière dans le canapé. Les yeux fermés, légèrement grimaçant, il attendait que son mal de tête se calme. Les comprimés devraient faire effet d'ici quelques minutes, et d'ici-là, il souffrirait sans sourciller.

-Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien.

_Il ouvrit un œil pour le poser sur Hiro qui se servait déjà, attrapant quelques biscuits dans la paume de sa main. Faisant de même, Ryo se redressa et attrapa sa tasse entre ses deux mains pour se réchauffer._

-J'ai pas eu le temps de parler avec toi hier. Comment ça se passe avec Erica-chan?

-Très bien. Le déménagement s'est très bien passé si c'est ce qui t'intéresse...

-Je travaillais ! Et on en a déjà parlé !

Hiro l'imita en grimaçant, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison mais ne voulant pas l'admettre. Le jour de son déménagement, Ryo n'avait pu être présent et il ne cessait de le lui rabâcher à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. C'est-à-dire tous les jours. Non pas qu'il lui en voulait, il était compréhensif là-dessus, et ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était juste pour le taquiner.

-Avec Erica, tout se passe très bien. Sa mère est venue il y a deux jours. J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais ! Et vas-y que je te raconte comment j'ai rencontré mon mari... Et comment ça c'est passé... Et comment... 'Fin bref, je connais déjà toute l'histoire.

Ryo éclata de rire et sirota un peu de son thé, heureux de retrouver enfin son meilleur ami. Durant la soirée, il ne l'avait pas vraiment croisé et pendant ses heures de services, ce n'était pas vraiment comme si il avait le droit de discuter gaiement avec lui. Même s'ils ne se gênaient pas pour le faire évidemment.

-Et toi ! Comment ça se passe avec Tegoshi-kun ?

Sa réaction fut immédiate, et il ne put s'en empêcher. Le rougissement de ses joues prouva bien son malaise et il baissa les yeux le temps de reprendre le pas sur ses émotions. Avec Tegoshi, tout se passait bien. Tellement qu'ils en étaient déjà devenus proches. Comme de véritables confidents. Il passait du bon temps avec lui, heureux d'être tombé sur un colocataire comme lui. En tant que coloc', Tegoshi était une vraie perle rare. Attentionné, attentif et ordonné, il ne rentrait jamais de mauvaise humeur du travail, il l'accueillait toujours avec le sourire, il rangeait tout derrière lui et s'extasiait des mêmes choses que lui. Ils avaient pratiquement les mêmes goûts, rendant le tout beaucoup plus simple. Non, vraiment, Tegoshi était un colocataire adorable.

-Ca se passe mal c'est ça ? Il est méchant ? Il est bête ? Il essais de te voler ta copine ? Raconte !

Hiro s'était penché en avant pour le questionner, apparemment très soucieux de l'état de son meilleur ami. Quand il lui avait parlé de Tegoshi, celui-ci c'était raidi et avait baissé la tête. Et en tant que meilleur ami attitré depuis des années, il était hors de question de le laisser dans le pétrin.

Face à lui, Ryo lui adressa un sourire gêné avant de reposer sa tête, souriant toujours.

-Non, non. Il est adorable. Vraiment, je t'assure.

-Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

-Rien du tout, tout va bien.

-Et tu veux me faire croire ça à moi? Je suis limite vexé, là, tu sais.

Ryo se dandina sur son siège tout en rougissant. Bon, peut être qu'il pouvait le lui dire après tout. _Hiro était son meilleur ami et il ne le jugerait pas. Il pouvait avoir confiance en lui._

Prenant une longue inspiration, il commença à tout lui raconter, n'omettant aucun détail pour qu'il ait bien toutes les données de l'histoire. Pendant le récit, son ami avait écarquillé les yeux au possible, sans pourtant émettre le moindre commentaire. Et plus Ryo lui racontait, puis il se disait que ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée. Qu'allait-il penser de lui ?

Une fois fini, il conclut son récit par un « voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire. » avant de s'adosser de nouveau contre le siège de son fauteuil, les yeux baissés sur sa tasse.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu' Hiro se décida à parler.

-OUAH.

-Comme tu dis ouais...

-T'as embrassé un mec !

-Je sais c'est bon. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Ouah...

Vexé, Ryo leva les yeux au ciel, conscient du regard choqué que son meilleur ami posait sur lui au même instant. Il n'aurait pas dû le lui dire. Il n'aurait jamais dû.

-Et c'était comment ?

-HEEE ?

-Alleeeeez ! Dis-moi ce que ça fait ! C'est pareil qu'avec une femme ?

-Mais pourquoi je te dirai ça, t'es malade !

-C'était bien, t'as apprécié ?

Ce fut son rougissement qui répondit pour lui et Hiro éclata de rire.

-Apparemment, c'était même plus que bien... Il embrasse bien ?

-Arrête ! C'est déjà suffisamment gênant comme ça.

-C'est pas la fin du monde non plus oh ! Vous avez passé du bon temps ensemble, ça c'est important. Pas de savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme.

-Sauf que je suis fiancé ! Et que si Maki l'apprend, elle me quittera sur le champ.

-C'est vrai... Mais elle n'a aucune raison de l'apprendre. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, rien de plus. Elle n'en saura rien, et il n'y a aucune chance que ça se reproduise ne ?

-Aucune !

-Alors t'inquiète pas !  
_  
C'était plus à facile à dire qu'à faire malheureusement et Ryo avait peur de tomber dans un schéma typique de paranoïa quand Maki et Tegoshi se trouveraient dans la même pièce. Non pas qu'il avait peur que Tegoshi ne lui dise tout, et de toute façon ce ne serait pas dans son intérêt de le faire, mais si elle venait à l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre... Il la perdrait. Et c'était inenvisageable._

-Il rentre quand d'ailleurs ?

Sortant à peine de ses pensées, Ryo ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il lui avait dit.

-Tegoshi-kun... Il rentre quand ?

-Demain. Il sort avec des amis ce soir.

-Tu auras le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu vas lui dire alors.

Il acquiesça, la tête ailleurs. Il travaillait demain. Il travaillait toujours le vendredi. En rentrant, Tegoshi serait de retour et la discussion qu'il devait avoir avec lui le troublait déjà.


	6. Chapter 6

_Il ne tenait plus en place. Toute la journée déjà, il n'avait eu qu'un seul visage en tête. Celui de Ryo tout contre lui, qui l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Il se souvenait de tout dans les moindres détails. Tout comme de ses mains qui s'étaient égarées doucement sur son visage, de sa langue mutine qui avait appris à connaître la sienne, de ses lèvres tentatrices qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes en un doux baiser... Et malheureusement pour lui, la soudaine rougeur de ses joues l'avait trahi devant ses collègues féminines qui n'avaient eu de cesse de lui poser des questions dérangeantes. Ça allait du nom de l'heureuse élue jusqu'à la taille de son tour de hanche. Et il n'avait toujours pas assimilé la question sur ses hanches..._

Et depuis qu'il était dans l'appartement, à faire les 100 pas de la cuisine jusqu'au salon, il se demandait avec angoisse comment il allait bien pouvoir accueillir Ryo. Dans ce genre de situation, après un baiser comme celui qu'ils avaient partagé, quel était le meilleur comportement à avoir ?  
Devait-il faire comme d'habitude ? Devait-il se cacher dans sa chambre et éviter le contact ? Devait-il lui sauter directement dessus pour avoir une explication ?

Il savait qu'il devait l'affronter directement et c'est ce qu'il s'était dit la veille au soir déjà, les pensées encore embrumées par le baiser. Une conversation serait la meilleure solution, quitte à tout balancer sur la table, de but en blanc, sans prendre de gants. Ce n'était peut être pas le plus intelligent mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre. A tous les coups, Ryo se posait déjà des tas de questions sur la nature de ses sentiments, et il fallait être stupide ou vraiment aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point il se crevait d'amour pour lui. Le baiser l'avait mis sur la voie. Il lui avait presque tout donné sur un plateau, lui mâchant tout le travail.

Si avec ça il n'avait pas deviné... Alors il n'avait toujours rien compris.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement... Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps sur la question, puisque la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrer un Ryo qui se figea directement quand il l'aperçut. Hésitant certainement entre rester ou faire demi-tour, il opta finalement pour sa première idée et il ferma la porte derrière lui, le regard baissé. Enlever ses chaussures lui prit quelque chose comme une dizaine de minutes... Et ôter son manteau, 5 minutes de plus.

Depuis son arrivée, il n'avait pas croisé son regard, baissant inévitablement les yeux sur le sol. La confrontation allait être difficile et Tegoshi décida de mettre fin à ce supplice en attaquant directement. Il planta ses mains dans ses poches et se tendit un maximum, gêné.

-Nishikido-kun ?

Ryo leva les yeux vers lui, de nouveau rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, et il acquiesça à sa demande silencieuse. En se triturant les doigts et en regardant le plus possible tout ce qui n'était pas son colocataire, il s'approcha et se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

Maintenant qu'il y était... Il se demandait si se déclarer maintenant était une bonne idée. Mais s'il venait à faire semblant de regretter ce baiser... Il ne pourrait jamais retenter une autre approche par la suite non ?

-Je suis allé trop loin hier soir. C'est à cause de moi si tout a dérapé de cette façon, je suis vraiment désolé.

Beaucoup plus rapide que lui, Ryo avait pris la parole d'une voix éteinte, les yeux toujours baissés sur la bougie qu'il était en train de sculpter à l'aide de ses ongles. Et il ne manifesta pas la moindre envie de le regarder quand Tegoshi prit la parole à son tour, les yeux dans le vague.

_-C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé._

Oui et pourquoi d'ailleurs ?  
Même s'il se posait la question, Ryo n'osa pas la lui poser... Peut être parce que la réponse lui faisait peur. Depuis le début de leur collocation, il avait vu Tegoshi comme un colocataire exemplaire, qui pourrait très certainement devenir un de ses plus proches amis avec le temps. Les affinités s'étaient tout de suite mises en place, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours... Comme une évidence en quelque sorte. Et maintenant, la situation avait nettement changé, laissant place à une relation beaucoup plus tendue, riche en questionnement et en incompréhension. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Parce qu'il se sentait proche de Tegoshi et que cette amitié lui tenait à cœur. Beaucoup trop à cœur.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Tegoshi se rapprocher lentement, pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Et il sursauta légèrement en entendant de nouveau sa voix, juste à sa gauche.

-On peut donc dire que c'est de ma faute si tout a dégénéré.

A quoi bon le contredire ? Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Et Ryo aimait à penser qu'il pouvait se décharger de ça... Parce que la suite... Elle venait bel et bien de lui.

-Sauf que... Je ne regrette rien.

Ryo se figea, le cœur s'affolant soudainement.

-Parce que pour moi ça voulait dire quelque chose.

La situation virait au cauchemar. Doucement. Plongeant Ryo dans une bulle d'incompréhension, tandis que les paroles de son ami résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Les mots se repassaient en boucle dans son esprit, essayant de trouver la faille à ses paroles prononcées sur le ton de la confession. Essayant tout simplement d'occulter ce qu'il venait à peine d'entendre, sans pour autant y arriver. En à peine quelques mots, Tegoshi venait de briser quelque chose entre eux. C'était insupportable à dire, peut-être même extrême... Mais il sentait que rien ne serait jamais plus pareil. Et que retrouver un équilibre serait du domaine de l'utopique. Irréel...

Il n'était pas homophobe ! Juste réaliste. Et savoir qu'un ami en pinçait pour lui était déjà assez difficile à encaisser... Surtout en sachant qu'il avait partagé un baiser plus que passionné avec cette même personne ! Alors si en plus de ça, il était question de son colocataire...

-Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en mourrais d'envie.

Et il en rajoutait, inconscient du malaise qui prenait peu à peu possession de Ryo. Au moins, il semblait tout autant gêné que lui. La tête baissée, il évitait un maximum de regarder dans sa direction, les joues rouges. Et pendant quelques secondes, Ryo eut une petite pensée un brin stupide : Était-il encore sous les effets de l'alcool ?

Le silence s'installa pendant de longues et interminables secondes, rendant l'ambiance encore plus oppressante que précédemment. Tegoshi ne sortait plus de son mutisme, et Ryo était bien trop étonné pour prendre la parole à son tour. Et pour dire quoi ? « Désolé Tegonyan, je suis fiancé, je vais me coucher, bonne nuiiiiiit ! »... C'était un peu limite... Et le pire... C'est qu'il ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire. C'était pathétique, ne ?

Mais plus les minutes s'éternisaient, plus il se sentait mal. Mal de ne faire aucun geste, de ne _prononcer aucune parole alors que Tegoshi venait presque de lui avouer qu'il craquait pour lui. Il se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ses avances... Et plus encore... De devoir le lui dire ! Quelle était la meilleure des répliques dans ces cas là ? Pour désamorcer cette tension, pour meubler un peu ce silence oppressant ? Sans pour autant passer pour un abruti fini bien sûr, il n'était tout de même pas question de dévier la conversation sur ce qu'il y avait à la télé le soir même ! (Même s'il en avait franchement envie...) Mais trouver une phrase intelligible ne serait pas de refus. Quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi..._

-Tegonyan...

Bon, maintenant qu'il était lancé, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, c'était déjà ça de pris.

-Je... Je suis désolé.

Il n'avait pas su quoi dire, quoi faire. Et pour le coup, il s'était retrouvé à s'excuser de ne pas éprouver les mêmes sentiments en retour. C'était un bon début non ?

-Je suis désolé Tegonyan. Pour moi... Ce baiser n'était rien d'autre qu'une erreur... MON erreur, je l'avoue, et je suis vraiment désolé si j'ai pu te faire croire à...

-Tu m'as embrassé.

Coupé dans son élan, Ryo se retourna vers lui par réflexe et croisa son regard déterminé posé sur lui. Ses yeux sombres et légèrement tristes semblaient le scruter avec attention, ne perdant pas une miette de ce qui se passait devant lui. Et pendant quelques secondes, Ryo ne put détacher son regard du sien. Il ne savait pas lui même pourquoi... Toujours est-il qu'il détourna rapidement les yeux au bout de plusieurs secondes, gêné, avant de reprendre la parole.

-C'est vrai. Je t'ai embrassé... Et je suis désolé.

-Je ne t'ai pas forcé. C'est toi qui en as pris l'initiative.

-Je sais... Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Arrête de t'excuser !

Il avait haussé le ton, se tendant légèrement à ses côtés... Et sous la surprise, Ryo se mordit les lèvres. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu un mot plus haut que l'autre en sa présence. Et surtout pas à cause de lui.

-Ryo-chan... Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as embrassé.

-C'était l'alcool...

-C'était pas ça !

-Je fais plein de choses ridicules quand je suis ivre et...

-Tu n'aurais jamais embrassé Mizushima-san...

-...Non... Peut être pas.

_-Alors réponds à ma question._

-Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

-Pourquoi... ?

-J'en sais rien !

En haussant le ton, il s'était relevé, en prenant appui sur ses genoux. Et il ne fit pas attention au fait que Tegoshi l'avait suivi, prenant un peu plus d'assurance à mesure que la discussion s'envenimait. Il voulait savoir, il avait besoin de comprendre. Et il le suivit jusque dans le couloir, dans lequel il le stoppa en lui agrippant doucement le bras. Ne cherchant même pas à se dégager, Ryo se tourna vers lui en soupirant, les yeux baissés... Et il prit la parole.

-L'attrait de la découverte. Le fait d'embrasser un homme pour la première fois... Quelque chose comme ça, je sais pas...

Sauf que cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas Tegoshi. Mais alors pas du tout !

-L'attrait de la découverte ?

-Oui... Je pense que c'est ça.

C'était stupide de penser que Tegoshi le laisserait tranquille après ça. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à renoncer. Surtout pas lui ! Il n'était pas venu ici, après tant d'années à l'attendre, après tant de temps à l'aimer secrètement... Pour finalement repartir, déçu, tout simplement parce que Nishikido-kun préférait les femmes aux hommes. Ce n'était pas son genre, et encore moins celui de se laisser envoyer au tapis par une femme sans rien dire. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas croire ! Mais c'était une guerre ! Une guerre ouverte contre cette Maki qui ne semblait pas voir le trésor qui s'offrait consciemment à elle. Qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la beauté et de la perfection de son fiancé, préférant ses études à lui...

Tout ça, Tegoshi le voyait. Cette lumière, cette beauté, cette puissance qui émanait de son colocataire... Tout ça il le voyait. Et il en était éperdument amoureux.

Alors c'est pour cette raison qu'il tira légèrement sur sa prise pour l'attirer vers lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il attrapa rapidement ce visage parfait entre ses paumes, en détaillant chaque courbe avec avidité... Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'approcha soudainement de lui, pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser possessif.

Il ne fit pas attention aux yeux exorbités de Ryo, ni même à son gémissement de surprise.

Il s'abandonna complètement, préférant découvrir cette sensation merveilleuse une seconde fois. Préférant goûter légèrement ses lèvres en douceur, le souffle saccadé. Il n'allait même pas plus loin... Il se contentait juste de déposer plusieurs baisers furtifs et lents sur ses lèvres douces, les attrapant doucement entre les siennes pour en apprécier ce goût sucré. Sucré et addictif, comme la plus merveilleuse des gourmandises.

En à peine deux jours, il en était devenu dépendant. Soumis à une sensation troublante et fascinante. Tributaire des lèvres parfaitement dessinées de son aîné, qui semblaient être faites pour accueillir les siennes. Il les caressait de ses lèvres, avec patience, ne prêtant plus attention au temps qui s'était figé autour d'eux.  
_  
La respiration lui manquait, son pauvre cœur battant à un rythme endiablé dans sa poitrine._

Et pour la dernière fois, il suçota ses lèvres, le souffle court. Un geste sensuel et érotique qui le mit dans tout ses états, alors qu'il se séparait à contre cœur, les yeux fermés.

Lentement, il lâcha son visage et s'écarta, les yeux à demi clos. Comme pour profiter encore un peu de la sensation de sa bouche sur la sienne, et pour s'en imprégner.

Face à lui, Ryo émergeait lentement, doucement, la respiration désordonnée et les pensées embrumées. Les yeux encore clos, il se rendit compte qu'il les avait fermés pendant le baiser. Inconsciemment. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand son esprit analysa aussi le fait... Qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le faire.

-Là aussi, c'était pour l'attrait de la découverte Ryo-chan ?

Il s'humecta les lèvres alors qu'il évitait toujours son regard, la tête baissée. Et il les ferma quand il comprit que son argument ne tenait pas la route... Pas deux fois de suite.

Et ça l'étonnait lui même.  
Vraiment.  
Parce que les lèvres de Tegoshi sur les siennes... C'était une sensation loin d'être désagréable.  
Parce que les baisers qu'il lui avait donnés... Étaient loin d'être écœurants.  
Et que son cœur qui s'était emballé plus que de raison... Ce n'était pas son imagination.

Sincèrement, Ryo était sûr de ses sentiments pour Maki, et de ceux qu'il éprouvait pour Tegoshi. Il savait pour qui son cœur battait, il savait pour qui il vivait chaque jour. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa fiancée n'était pas fictif, il était réel.

Donc découvrir qu'il n'était pas réticent à embrasser un autre homme, et qu'il appréciait par dessus le marché !... Restait maintenant la plus grande interrogation de toute sa vie.

Reprenant un peu de souffle, Ryo tourna son regard vers la porte de sa chambre, la porte de secours. Et il ne prononça pas un seul mot alors qu'il s'éloignait et s'enfermait dans son antre, sans un regard de plus pour Tegoshi qui n'avait pas cillé.

***

Quelques jours passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne décide de briser cette ambiance tendue qui s'était dressée dans l'appartement. Apparemment, et même s'ils le vivaient mal, ni Tegoshi ni Nishikido n'avaient eu assez de cran pour débuter une conversation et rien n'avait encore changé entre eux, si ce n'est les fréquents regards en coin qu'ils se lançaient tous les jours.

Quoi qu'ils fassent, l'un regardait l'autre. Et si Ryo détournait les yeux dès que Tegoshi interceptait son regard, le plus jeune lui, continuait de le fixer, envers et contre tout. Tout simplement parce que Ryo connaissait désormais les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour lui, et qu'il ne voyait plus l'utilité de se cacher.

Et si ce fait avait changé pour Tegoshi, il en était de même pour Ryo, mais pour un tout autre contexte.  
_  
Les pensées encore occupées constamment par les baisers qu'ils avaient partagés, Ryo ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Aux baisers, à Tegoshi, à ses mains, sa proximité... Et il avait grande peine à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête._

Parce qu'il aimait Maki - il préférait le répéter inlassablement plutôt qu'une personne extérieure ne dise le contraire – et ses sentiments pour elle ne changeraient pas. Mais désormais, il se voyait ressentir de l'attirance pour un autre homme. Une sorte d'attraction malsaine qu'il n'arrivait pas à canaliser. Et plus il regardait Tegoshi, plus il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

Eh bien oui ! Il avait la fiancée la plus merveilleuse du monde, un métier formidable et bien payé, une place de choix, un meilleur ami fantastique et des amis toujours présents... Un appartement confortable aussi... Et lui, il trouvait le moyen de vouloir autre chose. Il trouvait le moyen de désirer un autre homme.

C'en était presque comique.

Cette situation dura donc plusieurs jours avant qu'elle ne se débloque avec l'arrivée d'une personne qui n'avait apparemment rien à faire dans l'équation. Maki Misomatsu elle-même.

Elle arriva un mercredi soir, de fort bonne humeur, et entra dans le salon en souriant alors que Tegoshi s'y trouvait déjà, affalé sur le canapé, un livre entre les doigts. En la voyant, il soupira discrètement, avant de lui adresser un grand sourire tout en se levant.

-Ryo-chan ne m'a pas dit que tu devais venir, j'aurai préparé quelque chose !

-Oh non, ne te tracasse pas pour moi, je suis juste de passage. J'ai un examen après-demain, et je préfère réviser en ce moment, c'est beaucoup plus...

Et elle partit dans une longue tirade, tout en farfouillant dans son sac à la recherche d'un quelconque objet. Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus, se contentant d'hocher la tête avec un grand sourire quand elle levait les yeux vers lui. L'hypocrisie n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais avec elle, il se devait de paraître un minimum agréable. Même s'il la détestait et que l'écouter jacasser lui donnait d'horribles maux de tête. Il fallait bien subir sa présence de toute façon, ou tout au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il la mette hors jeu.

Son regard dériva pourtant très vite sur la personne qui venait de sortir du couloir et qui s'avançait vers eux avec un énorme sourire sincère. Un sourire tellement resplendissant que la jalousie de Tegoshi monta d'un cran. Parce que ce sourire... Ryo l'adressait à Maki, et non à lui.

Malheureusement pour lui, la suite des évènements fut beaucoup plus douloureuse. Trop, peut-être, pour son pauvre cœur qui se contracta en les voyant s'enlacer, juste devant lui. Collés l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Maki nichée dans le cou de Ryo, ils semblaient avoir oublié la présence de Tegoshi à leurs côtés, qui avait de toute façon tourné la tête pour ne pas assister à ce spectacle répugnant.

Répugnant mais surtout très douloureux. Surtout en repensant aux baisers qu'ils avaient tous deux partagés et qui restaient encore très frais dans sa tête. Tous les jours, il y pensait. Tous les soirs, avant de se coucher, il se ressassait ces moments merveilleux dans sa tête. Et comme à chaque fois, il se retenait de rejoindre Ryo dans sa chambre pour l'embrasser de nouveau. L'embrasser à en perdre la tête, et goûter de nouveau à ses douces lèvres. Les emprisonner entre les siennes en une douce caresse et se sentir emporter par ce tourbillon de sensations délicieuses...  
_  
D'ailleurs, rien qu'à cette simple pensée, son cœur s'était de nouveau emballé, et des milliers de petits papillons s'étaient mis à virevolter dans son ventre, lui provoquant de délicieux frissons. Il en oublia le couple juste à ses côtés, qui se regardait yeux dans les yeux. Il en oublia le sourire de Ryo qui ne semblait briller que pour sa fiancée... Et il en oublia sa propre présence dans le salon._

La tête baissée et les yeux dans le vague, il repensait au baiser en se mordant les lèvres... Il repensait à la réaction de Ryo, qui ne l'avait pas repoussé... Et il repensait à son air paniqué quand il avait compris qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau embrassés sans qu'il n'émette la moindre objection.

-Tegoshi-kun... Je suis contente de t'avoir revu. Je dois déjà y aller, les révisions n'attendent pas !

Mais va donc ! Avec un sourire faussement amical, il lui fit un discret signe de main pendant qu'elle s'éloignait vers la porte, Ryo à ses côtés et il ne put s'empêcher de les suivre des yeux... Détaillant leurs mains jointes, et leurs sourires partagés. Admirant leur complicité et l'amour qui émanait de chacun de leurs gestes...

Et même si la jalousie le tenaillait... Il les regarda jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de l'appartement et que Ryo revienne sur ses pas, les yeux baissé et l'air légèrement coupable... Tout simplement parce tout cet amour, il savait qu'il y aurait le droit un jour. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

-Si tu veux, je peux préparer le diner pour ce soir ?

Lentement, il leva les yeux vers Ryo qui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de lui et il lui sourit gentiment, de son sourire le plus doux. Sourire qui fit d'ailleurs légèrement rougir Ryo.

-On peut le faire à deux.

Et il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répliquer, se dirigeant déjà d'un pas léger vers la cuisine. D'habitude, c'était lui qui se chargeait des repas, les préparant avec un soin particulier, pour faire plaisir à Ryo qui rentrait d'une journée de travail harassante. De tout son cœur, il lui préparait toujours quelque chose qu'il aimait tout particulièrement, accueillant les félicitations de Ryo avec bonheur qui s'extasiait d'avoir un colocataire qui partageait les mêmes goûts que lui pour tout. Alors qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il mangeait habituellement... Mais qu'importe.

Pour une fois, ils prépareraient le repas à deux ! Et Tegoshi voyait bien là une occasion de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui... Et peut être de dissiper ce malaise gênant entre eux qui existait depuis une semaine, qui sait ?

-Je prépare la soupe, tu t'occupes du reste ?

-Oui, en gros, je fais le plus difficile.

Sa petite moue boudeuse arracha un rire à Ryo qui acquiesça finalement.

-En effet. Mais c'est parce que tu es nettement plus doué que moi pour la cuisine.

Tegoshi soupira, tout de même très heureux d'avoir enfin pu profiter de son rire. Une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu lui sourire, et il avait fini par en être frustré. Les sourires de Ryo étaient la chose dont il ne pouvait clairement pas se passer, et sans eux, le monde lui paraissait tellement plus triste et sombre. Une sorte d'absence de couleur qui l'empêchait de voir la vie avec autant de positivisme _qu'avant._

Alors le voir de nouveau sourire lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur, et c'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'activa aux fourneaux, Ryo s'affairant à quelques pas de lui. L'air concentré, et un couteau à la main, il coupait les légumes avec un soin tout particulier, désireux de faire quelque chose de parfait. Comme dans tout ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs. Il allait toujours au fond des choses, ne laissant jamais rien au hasard et Tegoshi l'admirait beaucoup pour ça.

Les yeux toujours braqués sur lui, il sortit une casserole d'un air absent, préférant se concentrer sur cette nuque légèrement cachée par des mèches de cheveux bruns. Il préférait observer le moindre de ses gestes avec attention, adorant le voir se concentrer sur quelque chose d'apparence pourtant si simple. Ses mains fines et légères, qui maniaient les légumes avec soin. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés, signe qu'il restait grandement concentré dans sa tâche... Et cette façon qu'il avait de se pincer les lèvres quand il faisait la cuisine...

Tegoshi resta de longues secondes à l'admirer, sans pour autant avancer dans sa propre tâche... Et c'est avec un sourire un brin sadique qu'il s'approcha du dos de Ryo.

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il se colla quasiment contre lui, et Ryo se figea soudainement, le souffle coupé. Les gestes suspendus en l'air, il écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre, sentant clairement Tegoshi se presser contre lui avec sensualité. Et il faillit fermer les yeux, avant de se rendre compte que son colocataire était tout simplement en train de se pencher sur lui pour attraper le sel qu'il avait posé juste devant lui. Sauf qu'il le faisait avec tant d'érotisme que Ryo en devint presque fébrile, fixant la main qui était passée devant lui pour s'emparer de l'objet tant désiré, et essayant de faire abstraction de ce torse chaud qui s'était pressé contre son dos.

Il laissa échapper un soupir quand la voix chaude de Tegoshi murmura un léger « gomen » à son oreille, et il ferma les yeux en se maudissant lui même. Yeux qu'il rouvrit aussitôt quand deux lèvres humides se posèrent délicatement contre son cou, juste sous son oreille. Son point sensible. Juste un effleurement, le temps d'une ou deux secondes... De quoi le faire suffisamment craquer... Avant de s'éloigner tout aussi rapidement pour reprendre sa tâche d'un air absent. Comme si son geste n'avait strictement aucune importance quelle qu'elle soit, ni pour lui, ni pour Ryo.

Le souffle court et le cœur sur le point d'exploser, Ryo lâcha son couteau et tout ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains... Afin de se tenir au bord du plan de travail, les yeux fermés.

Là aussi, il aurait pu le repousser. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.  
Là aussi, il aurait pu se retourner et le gifler. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie sur le coup.  
Et toute cette ambiguïté dans ses propres sentiments le fatiguait. Toutes ces questions l'épuisaient, tant physiquement que moralement. Parce que se coucher à 1h du matin après s'être posé 1000 questions n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Et maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? 


	7. Chapter 7

_Quand Tegoshi posa un pied dans son appartement ce jour là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que les souliers vernis de son colocataire se trouvaient déjà dans le vestibule. Parce que d'habitude, il rentrait toujours après lui. Même quand il ne travaillait pas._

-Tadaima.

La voix joyeuse de Ryo l'accueillit en retour et il esquissa un sourire tout en posant son manteau dans le placard dans l'entrée. Ryo était de bonne humeur, peut être suffisamment pour ne pas le fuir dés qu'il s'approcherait à moins de deux mètres.

La dernière fois qu'ils étaient entrés en contact dans la cuisine pour une excuse totalement bidon, Ryo avait mis au moins 10 bonnes minutes à s'en remettre, avant de s'exiler dans la salle de bain et d'en ressortir une demi-heure plus tard. Tegoshi avait donc mangé seul, assis sur le canapé à regarder la télé, nullement gêné, lui, par ce qui venait de se passer. Parce que Ryo ne l'avait une fois de plus pas repoussé, et qu'il se sentait désormais pousser des ailes à la pensée de tout ce que cela impliquait... Il était entré dans sa vie avec perte et fracas, le poussant à éprouver des choses qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvées auparavant, pour qu'il se pose finalement des questions sur sa petite vie bien rodée au bras de cette Maki insupportable... Et ça, c'était déjà une grande victoire.

Et le sourire de Ryo quand il entra dans le salon, la mine radieuse... Ça aussi, c'était une victoire. Assis en tailleur face à la table basse, Ryo tourna les yeux vers lui pour l'interroger.

-Tu rentres déjà ?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander pourquoi tu es déjà là, toi...

Ryo sourit en baissant les yeux, et Tegoshi pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en voyant ce que Ryo tenait dans les mains.

-Tu enquêtes ?

Ryo fronça les sourcils, avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains et de comprendre le sens de sa question.

-Ah ça ? Non, non, ce sont d'anciennes photos qu'Hiro m'a données cet après midi. J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait avoir la photo facile... Surtout à des moments où j'aurais préféré qu'il m'oublie.

-Des photos dossiers ? Ah, fais voir !

Comme un gamin à qui on viendrait de promettre un tour en manège, Tegoshi jeta sa veste sur une chaise avant de se jeter sur le sol à ses côtés, en tailleur. Leurs genoux se touchèrent et ils s'en rendirent compte tout les deux, baissant furtivement les yeux sur leurs deux corps quasi collés. Mais très rapidement, Ryo repris le contrôle sur ses émotions étranges et tendit une photo à Tegoshi qui l'attrapa entre ses doigts, les yeux brillants.

Photo représentative d'une émotion déjà scellée, elle représentait Ryo et Hiro se tenant bras dessus bras dessous en tenue de travail.

-On venait d'être promus enquêteurs. On aurait dit deux gosses...

Un sourire mélancolique s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il attrapa une autre photo religieusement, du _bout des doigts. Comme si la moindre trace pouvait à jamais briser un passé déjà lointain. Un passé des plus heureux d'ailleurs. Du temps où il était encore adolescent. De ce temps où il ne se prenait pas la tête pour des futilités... Comme de la couleur de ses chaussettes par exemple._

Toujours en tailleur, il réprima une grimace pour cette incroyable faute de goût avant de sentir Tegoshi se pencher légèrement vers lui afin de jeter un coup d'œil sur la photo. Une note de parfum boisé virevolta dans l'air autour de lui, alors que son cœur s'accélérait déjà à la promesse d'une telle proximité. Et c'est en tremblant légèrement qu'il reporta son attention sur la photo.

-J'avais 17 ans à l'époque. Je ne savais pas qu' Hiro avait une telle photo de moi, où est-ce qu'il a pu dénicher ça ?

Il fronça les sourcils, fouillant dans sa mémoire. Parce que sa mère était assez proche de ses amis, il n'aurait pas été étonné de savoir que la photo venait d'elle. Et elle était assez candide pour penser qu'Hiro ne se moquerait pas de son fils alors qu'il était en salopette bleue assortie à une jolie paire de chaussettes orange.

-Je peux la voir ?

Ryo acquiesça et lui tendit la photo d'une main, les yeux déjà tournés vers une nouvelle trouvaille. Il lâcha la photo et posa son bras sur la table basse, les pensées tournées vers cette période de sa vie où il avait rencontré Hiro, cette charmante tête brune. Ce jeune homme à la joie de vivre communicative et au franc parlé déroutant. Au sourire ravageur et à la sincérité infaillible. Ce jeune homme qui était devenu avec le temps, son plus grand confident et son plus proche ami.

Et c'est donc des pensées plein la tête qu'il émergea soudainement, posant des yeux troublés sur son bras inoccupé. Celui-là même qu'il avait posé sur la table basse et qui recevait au même instant une douce caresse le long de son poignet.

Tegoshi, ses yeux fixant la photo d'un air songeur, faisait lentement glisser ses doigts sur sa peau, sans prendre garde aux frissons qu'il lui prodiguait. Une caresse aérienne, d'une tendresse inégalable. Tellement que Ryo ne pouvait se dégager et qu'il continua de fixer, la respiration rapide, cette main venir doucement sous la sienne pour enlacer ses doigts aux siens.

Et il frissonna, le cœur au bord du précipice, inquiet de savoir comment toute cette histoire allait finir. Parce que même s'il savait que Maki ne lui pardonnerait jamais une telle proximité avec un autre homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y prendre goût. Chaque minute de la journée, il pensait à Tegoshi et à ses stratagèmes pour se rapprocher de lui. Il pensait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir imaginer pour réussir à l'embrasser de nouveau. Et même s'il connaissait les intentions de son colocataire, il ne faisait rien pour les stopper, peut être... Parce qu'il aimait ça.

Cette main douce dans la sienne ne bougeait plus et il fixa de longues secondes ces doigts fins qui encerclaient sa main. Il fixa cette main qui serrait la sienne doucement... Et il jeta un coup d'œil à son propriétaire, surpris de le voir toujours autant absorbé par cette photo de famille. La bouche sèche et la poitrine serrée, il s'humecta lentement les lèvres, sentant qu'il devait briser ce silence en disant quelque chose.

-A... A quoi tu penses ?

Tegoshi leva les yeux vivement et les ancra dans les siens, avant de lui sourire avec toute la sincérité du monde. D'un sourire ravageur et incroyablement innocent.

_-Je me disais que tu étais complètement ridicule._

-EEHH ?

-Même à 15 ans je ne portais pas de choses aussi moches !

Et il éclata de rire face à la mine hébétée de Ryo, les yeux brillants et amusés comme un enfant. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Ryo aimait, c'était voir le sourire de Tegoshi. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu sourire aussi éclatant et sincère de toute sa courte vie et que savoir qu'il lui était adressé était un ravissement incroyable.

A son tour, Ryo se mit à pouffer de rire en baissant les yeux. Et il les releva sur Tegoshi quand celui-ci lui tendit sa main libre avec un petit sourire suffisant. Pas très sûr de bien comprendre, Ryo haussa les sourcils ; et c'est quand son colocataire jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux photos qu'il n'avait pas encore vues que Ryo comprit.

-Si c'est pour te moquer de moi tu peux toujours courir !

-Oh le rabat-joie ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu n'avais strictement aucun goût vestimentaire.

Et il ponctua sa remarque d'un petit clin d'œil amusé tout en serrant un peu plus sa main de la sienne. Il appréciait ce contact. Il en avait besoin, il en avait envie. Sentir Nishikido près de lui et pouvoir le toucher dès que l'envie l'en prenait. C'était important pour lui. Et si Nishikido le laissait faire, c'est qu'il commençait doucement à ressentir quelque chose à son tour, ne ? S'il lui souriait de cette façon si douce et si attendrie sans même sans rendre compte lui même... C'était peut être parce qu'il commençait à l'aimer ? Non ?

-J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir à cet âge-là !

Le sourire de Tegoshi se figea le temps de quelques secondes, pas assez pour que son ami le remarque. C'était trop imperceptible, trop soudain, et il se permit un léger sourire en gonflant le torse une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits.

-A 15 ans j'étais beau comme un dieu.

Et il éclata de rire devant la mine dépitée de Ryo qui lâcha un faible « baka » tout en attrapant une nouvelle photo entre ses doigts.

S'il était aussi beau à cet âge... Alors Ryo ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il ait été incroyablement séduisant à 15 ans. Mais ça, Tegoshi n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

-Ryo-chan, je vais préparer le dîner.

Les doigts sur sa main se desserrèrent et s'éloignèrent lui laissant une sensation de vide comme il n'en avait jamais connue. Et c'est péniblement qu'il ramena sa main sur ses genoux toujours en tailleur, essayant de garder un peu plus entre ses doigts, la chaleur réconfortante de son colocataire.

Quelques semaines déjà que Tegoshi et lui vivaient ensemble. D'une complicité sans faille, presque aussi stable que celle que Ryo pouvait entretenir avec quelques uns de ses amis, il avait découvert Tegoshi avec patience. Au fil du temps, sans aller trop vite. Et ce qu'il avait découvert avait dépassé tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusqu'à présent. Tegoshi était adorable et incroyablement doux, tout _comme il pouvait se montrer drôle et taquin. Chaque trait de sa personnalité, il les avait appréciés avec délice, sentant que ce jeune homme resterait certainement quelqu'un de très important pour lui._

Certes, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette relation puisse tourner dans ce sens là, mais il ne regrettait pas. Parce que, et c'était très difficile pour lui de l'admettre, il aimait ça et qu'il se surprenait lui même quelque fois à espérer que Tegoshi ne le touche. Quand il le croisait dans l'appartement, quand ils étaient tous les deux dans la même pièce... Il attendait, le ventre serré, que Tegoshi ne fasse un geste vers lui. Il attendait ce moment où son cœur s'affolerait et que son corps entier frissonnerait. Avec impatience et incompréhension mêlées, il en venait même à regretter ce moment où Tegoshi partait se coucher sans avoir rien tenté. Et c'était étrange. Il le sentait.

-Ryo-chan, tu m'écoutes ?

Vivement, il leva les yeux vers Tegoshi qui s'était agenouillé près de lui. Et l'intensité de son regard le troubla une nouvelle fois. Alors il baissa rapidement les yeux, s'affairant déjà à rassembler les photos en un petit tas compact pour les ranger dans la boîte.

-J'ai entendu. Je mettrai le couvert après avoir pris une douche.

Il frotta distraitement ses mains l'une à l'autre, avant de suspendre son mouvement quand un doigt se posa sous son menton pour le forcer à tourner la tête. Et tout se passa tellement vite qu'il avait encore les yeux fermés quand Tegoshi s'éloigna. Parce qu'il venait de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et que Ryo avait encore du mal à le saisir.

***

Assis tranquillement sur le canapé du salon, Tegoshi ne savait pas très bien comment il pouvait se trouver en ce moment même en train de discuter avec Mizushima-san alors que Ryo n'était toujours pas rentré du travail et qu'ils étaient censés être coéquipier. Quand il était entré, Hiro avait tout de suite mis Tegoshi à l'aise, lui parlant comme à un vieil ami et usant de son humour redoutable pour le faire éclater de rire toutes les secondes. Et apparemment, Tegoshi l'appréciait énormément. Parce que c'était une personne en or et qu'il était heureux de voir que Ryo pouvait compter sur lui en toutes circonstances.

Se penchant en avant pour poser sa tasse plus vide que pleine sur la table basse, Tegoshi se réinstalla confortablement contre le dossier et posa un pied sur le bord du fauteuil pour ramener son genou près de son torse. Nouant ses mains autour de son genou, il adressa un sourire à Hiro avant de prendre la parole.

-Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà sorti du travail ? Tu n'es pas censé avoir les mêmes horaires que Ryo-chan ?

-On a fini tous les deux beaucoup plus tôt. Mais il voulait passer voir sa tante avant de venir.

-Oh je vois. Et tu t'es dit qu'un peu de compagnie me ferait du bien ?

-C'est que je suis prévenant moi, que crois-tu ?

Il répondit à son sourire avec bonheur, bien heureux de partager un temps aussi précieux avec cette personne que Ryo chérissait tant. Bien heureux d'avoir enfin l'opportunité d'accéder à certaines parties de sa vie. C'est avec des yeux intéressés qu'il le regarda quand il sentit qu'Hiro avait _quelque chose à dire. Et c'est avec une curiosité toute particulière qu'il tendit l'oreille, inquiet de savoir pourquoi le prénom de sa rivale venait s'immiscer dans la conversation._

-En fait... Je suis venu pour te demander quelque chose à propos de Maki.

-Je t'écoute.

-Depuis quand n'est-elle pas venue ?

Fouillant dans sa mémoire, Tegoshi plissa légèrement des yeux.

-Euh... Une ou... Deux semaines je crois. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai bien vu que son absence était douloureuse pour Ryo. Mais fier comme il est, il refuse de l'appeler et d'admettre qu'elle lui manque. Je sais plus quoi faire pour lui, il n'accepte aucune aide.

Savoir que leur couple battait de l'aide était une bénédiction pour lui et si Hiro lui demandait de l'aide, il allait devoir refuser poliment. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça pour se compromettre lui-même. Et s'il lui demandait son avis, il serait bien tenté de lui dire que cette Maki n'avait strictement rien à faire dans la vie de son Ryo et qu'elle devait en disparaître. Parce que c'était une pimbêche capricieuse et qu'elle nuisait au bonheur de Nishikido. Et du sien par dessus le marché. Deux vies gâchées par sa faute, c'était déjà bien assez. Mais bon, il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire ça.

-Ryo te parle souvent d'elle ?

Reportant son attention sur lui, Tegoshi secoua négativement la tête. Sentant que s'il ouvrait la bouche, quelques insultes bien senties sortiraient de ses lèvres sans son autorisation. Et Hiro soupira fortement, les yeux dans le vague.

-Je vais devoir l'appeler. Pour lui rappeler que Ryo attend de ses nouvelles. Si lui ne le fait pas alors il vaudrait mieux que je m'en charge, tu ne crois pas ?

Ah non, pas ça ! Surtout pas ! Moins elle donnait de nouvelles, plus Ryo avait besoin de réconfort et plus il se laissait aller à ses avances. Si elle revenait maintenant, elle finirait par tout gâcher.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis même sûr. Parce que Ryo aurait trop peur de lui avoir forcé la main. Et il préfère qu'elle se décide d'elle-même. Sinon il ne pourra jamais savoir si elle tient à lui ou pas.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle tient à lui. Mais à sa façon.

-A sa façon oui... Non, je crois vraiment qu'il faut laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes. Et Ryo-chan est assez grand pour s'en charger lui même s'il en ressent vraiment le besoin.

Le silence lui répondit et il essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accentués dans sa poitrine. Comme pour lui rappeler douloureusement que rien n'était encore joué et que Maki pouvait encore le mettre définitivement au tapis.

_-Tu as raison, je ne vais pas m'en mêler._

De justesse, il retint son soupir de soulagement. Il était passé très près du drame, et avec son besoin de protéger Ryo, Hiro avait failli tout briser. Après tous ses efforts, il n'avait aucune envie de laisser tomber maintenant et d'abandonner Ryo entre les mains de cette vieille sorcière. Non, le mieux à faire était désormais de la laisser s'éloigner d'elle-même. Maintenant qu'elle avait fait sa part du travail, Tegoshi avait une petite idée quand à la suite des évènements. Et il mettrait tout en œuvre pour qu'elle se réalise. Et le plus vite possible.

Il savait comment faire. Il allait même s'en charger dès le lendemain.

-Tadaima !

La porte claqua, le réveillant de sa torpeur et presque immédiatement après, Hiro se redressa de toute sa hauteur, la tête tournée vers la porte.

-22, v'la les flics !

Il ne put retenir son éclat de rire sincère et il se laissa tomber en arrière dans le canapé, les bras entourant son ventre contracté par l'effort. Ryo riait aussi de son côté, tout en se débarrassant de sa veste, et il serra la main de son ami avec camaraderie, le sourire aux lèvres.

-T'es encore là toi ?

-Encore là ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Ca veut dire que je te supporte déjà au bureau, et il faut en plus que tu me suives jusque là.

Dépité, Ryo souffla exagérément et attrapa son manteau d'un geste souple du bras, se tournant vers Tegoshi qui s'était relevé et posant brusquement sa main sur son épaule. Manquant de s'affaisser sous le choc, Tegoshi resta difficilement débout, riant toujours aux éclats.

-Je te souhaite bien du courage. Ce mec est infect.

Avec un sourire amusé, Ryo se tourna de trois quarts pour le regarder partir, et une fois la porte fermée, il reposa son attention sur Tegoshi qui souriait toujours le vide. Hiro avait toujours eu le don d'apporter le rire et la bonne humeur là ou il passait. Et avec un Tegoshi plus que réceptif à toute cette joie de vivre, il n'était pas étonnant que celui ci l'apprécie autant.

Le fixant toujours avec tendresse, Ryo porta ses mains à sa cravate pour la dénouer lentement, tout en prenant la parole d'une voix douce.

-Tegonyan... Il y a du courrier pour moi ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis son retour et le plus jeune secoua négativement la tête, l'air pensif. Encore cette histoire de courrier. Ca en devenait intriguant. Tant que Tegoshi brisa la glace, emportant avec lui sa curiosité légendaire.

-Tu attends une lettre importante ?

-Oui. Quelqu'un qui compte pour moi.

_-Tu parles de Maki-chan ?_

-Non.

Et son visage se crispa douloureusement au son de son prénom.

-Je parle d'un jeune ami qui a passé de nombreuses difficultés. On s'envoie des lettres assez régulièrement, mais je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis récemment. Je m'inquiète un peu.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit si grave. Il a peut être eu un empêchement.

-... Peut être.

Et il se massa lentement la nuque, le regard dans le vide. Cet ami comptait apparemment beaucoup pour lui. Et plus que de la curiosité, Tegoshi ressentit le besoin d'en savoir un peu plus.

Doucement, il réduisit l'écart entre eux et attrapa sa cravate entre ses doigts, tremblant soudainement sous la proximité de leurs deux corps. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre, il sentait déjà la respiration de Ryo défaillir et ses yeux se faire hésitants. Il sentit son corps se crisper alors qu'il remontait lentement, doucement, amoureusement ses mains jusque son cou. Et il plongea ses yeux brillants dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, les lèvres entrouvertes d'impatience.

Autour d'eux déjà, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Et son cœur hurla un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine quand ses mains rencontrèrent la peau douce de Ryo avec tendresse. Hésitation presque. Parce que toucher la peau de Ryo était une sensation électrisante, grisante. Et qu'elle le transportait toujours un peu plus haut parmi les étoiles. Face à lui, Ryo respirait difficilement. Mais il ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir. Son corps entier était parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de l'arrêter. Et quand Tegoshi serra sa nuque entre ses doigts... Quand il approcha son visage du sien... Il ferma automatiquement les yeux, impatient de se laisser entraîner une nouvelle fois dans ce tourbillon d'émotions. Désireux de fondre sous les caresses expertes de son colocataire.

Un homme, oui.

Mais un homme qui avait su éveiller de nouvelles couleurs en lui. Des couleurs si belles, si vives, qu'il se demandait encore si elles avaient fait partie de son monde avant de faire sa connaissance. Et patiemment, il attendit. Il attendit de sentir de douces lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il retenait déjà ses gémissements. Sauf qu'au lieu de ses lèvres, ce fut un front qui se posa contre le sien avec tendresse. Et doucement, il rouvrit les yeux, se perdant soudainement dans toute la passion que pouvaient dégager les yeux de Tegoshi. Se perdant dans cet océan d'un noir de jais et ne souhaitant même pas s'en sortir. Souhaitant par dessus tout qu'on le laisse s'y noyer.

Et alors qu'il s'accrochait aux coudes de Tegoshi, il entendit sa voix douce retentir à ses oreilles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras certainement bientôt de ses nouvelles.

Et n'y tenant plus, Ryo se pencha légèrement en avant. Il n'avait même pas écouté ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Seul le mouvement de ses lèvres l'avait hypnotisé. Et c'est en une incroyable explosion de couleurs qu'il l'embrassa de son plein gré. Les lèvres de Tegoshi s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux et pour le faire cesser, il devint vite plus entreprenant. Ryo, de plus en plus grisé par ce baiser, mordilla les lèvres de Tegoshi, les forçant à s'ouvrir. Et c'est avec un gémissement de surprise – _parce qu'il ne l'avait pas habitué à tant d'ardeur – que Tegoshi entrouvrit les lèvres, sentant déjà sa langue rejoindre sa jumelle. Ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément au cou de Ryo. Son corps essayait par tous les moyens de se coller au sien. Et il gémissait de plus en plus à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait. Parce que Ryo forçait toujours sur ses lèvres pour en avoir toujours plus. Parce qu'il laissait ses mains s'agripper aux bras de Tegoshi avec beaucoup plus de force. Et que leurs lèvres ne se séparaient que pour reprendre leur souffle avant de repartir à l'assaut._

Son corps tremblait, sa peau frissonnait. Et alors qu'il mordillait doucement les lèvres de Tegoshi, les mains qui se trouvaient sur sa nuque descendirent lentement le long de son torse. Et alors qu'il aspirait ses lèvres entre les siennes, deux mains brûlantes se glissèrent sous sa chemise, lui procurant de délicieux frissons.

Et il paniqua.

Parce que c'était un homme, parce que ce n'était pas Maki... Ou peut être les deux. Toujours est-il qu'il s'éloigna avec précipitation, la respiration sifflante et les lèvres rougies d'avoir été tant sollicitées. Face à lui, Tegoshi le regardait désormais avec angoisse. Et il parla.

-Je suis désolé Ryo-chan. Je suis désolé.

-Non je... C'est moi... Je suis pas... Je suis pas prêt pour ça. Je suis pas prêt.

Il allait se détourner, mais Tegoshi l'en empêcha. Il attrapa son visage entre ses paumes et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres. Une première fois. Puis une deuxième. Une troisième... Avant de se séparer à contre cœur et de reculer légèrement.

Il s'était laissé emporter par le désir. Il était allé beaucoup trop vite et il avait failli le faire fuir. Ryo n'était pas prêt à beaucoup plus qu'un baiser, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Il fallait être patient.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Et Ryo s'éloigna vivement de lui, la tête baissée. Honteux... Oui mais de quoi ? De l'avoir embrassé et d'avoir aimé ça... Ou de l'avoir repoussé alors qu'à priori son corps en frissonnait déjà d'impatience ?

***

Un t-shirt blanc vola à travers la pièce pour atterrir paresseusement sur le lit. Un jean le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, ainsi qu'un boxer... Et un soupir de découragement envahit la pièce.

Debout près de son armoire, Tegoshi triait les affaires dont il avait besoin pour le soir même. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Mais un engagement était un engagement et il ne pouvait pas se dérober. Jamais plus il ne pourrait se dérober d'ailleurs.

-Tegonyan ?

Cette même personne se tourna vivement vers Ryo, debout à l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, et il le gratifia d'un sourire angélique. Prenant cela comme une permission, Ryo entra lentement, et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en le voyant préparer son sac.

-Tu sors ce soir ?

_-Je vais chez des amis._

-Tous les jeudis soirs ?

Tegoshi se mordit la lèvre et se figea quelques secondes, avant de lui adresser un sourire confiant.

-C'est une sorte de rituel entre nous. Ça dure depuis le lycée.

Ryo hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux roulant à travers la pièce légèrement désordonnée. Il ne remarquait pas le regard brûlant de son cadet posé sur lui, alors qu'il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose.

-Ryo-chan. Tu as reçu cette lettre importante ?

-Non. Toujours pas.

-Comment m'as-tu dit qu'il s'appelait déjà ? Ton ami je veux dire.

-Masuda Takahisa san.

Toujours aussi distrait dans sa contemplation de la chambre, il ne distingua même pas les yeux de Tegoshi. Yeux qui s'étaient légèrement plissés, comme s'il n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'il avait dit... Et c'est d'autres pensées bien plus importantes en tête qu'il se tourna vers son cadet qui s'était replongé dans le rangement de son sac.

-Tegonyan.

-Hum ?

-Si elle l'apprenait... Je la perdrai.

Tegoshi souffrait de le voir s'attacher autant à elle alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles. Juste un e-mail à l'occasion quand elle se souvenait qu'elle avait un fiancé quelque part au Japon. Quelques nouvelles furtives, même pas une dizaine de lignes, pour lui parler de ses révisions et de son amour soi-disant inconditionnel pour lui. Sauf qu'un amour inconditionnel, lui il le vivait. Et il pouvait affirmer sans prétention aucune qu'une personne amoureuse ne restait pas sans donner de nouvelles pendant plus d'une semaine.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de continuer sur cette voie-là. Je suis en train de la tromper... Avec toi. Je... je vais bientôt me fiancer tu comprends et...

Tegoshi le coupa dans son élan en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Nishikido renonça à l'idée de continuer. Parce que tout cet amour dans un seul être, c'était troublant.

-Ne me demande pas d'arrêter. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Mais je vais lui faire du mal.

-Elle n'en saura rien. Jamais.

-Je suis infidèle...  
_  
-Avec une femme, ce serait de l'infidélité ! Je ne considère pas que ce soit la même chose... Toi et moi, nous sommes deux hommes en quête d'affection et de réconfort. Rien de plus Ryo, rien de plus._

Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas tout arrêter lui aussi. Parce que les arguments de Tegoshi restaient faibles quoi qu'il puisse en dire. Et s'il avait fait preuve d'honnêteté avec lui-même, alors il aurait compris qu'il avait tout simplement besoin de sa tendresse. Et qu'il se sentait tout simplement coupable d'éprouver du désir pour une autre personne qu'elle, la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée.

Loin de lui l'idée de se séparer de Tegoshi, il en avait trop besoin désormais. Alors c'est les pensées déjà embrumées par cette bouche qui effleura sa joue, qu'il en oublia complètement toute sa culpabilité. Il frissonna quand des lèvres mordillèrent sensuellement le lobe de son oreille, et il ferma les yeux au contact de ce souffle chaud au creux de son cou.

Et Maki disparut dans un coin de son esprit. Le lendemain, il regretterait encore. Sans aucun doute.

***

-Yuya... Tu es à l'heure.

Il posa ses affaires dans le coin de la pièce et s'humecta légèrement les lèvres.

-J'ai un service à vous demander, Koshizima-san.


	8. Chapter 8

_-Sauve-moi la vie !_

Un énorme carton recouvert de scotch atterrit brusquement sur son bureau, faisant disparaître de devant ses yeux, le dossier qu'il avait ouvert à propos d'une histoire de vol de voiture.

-Demain. Là j'ai pas le temps.

Sans lui accorder un seul regard, il poussa d'une main le carton tout en enfournant son stylo entre ses dents. Et c'est avec un regard plein de détermination qu'il récupéra vaillamment son dossier, essayant de remettre ses feuilles en ordre.

-Demain, je serai déjà mort !

Et Hiro Mizushima attrapa son dossier d'un geste brusque - sans faire attention à ses protestations - et le reposa sur le bureau derrière lui. Le sien. Avec rapidité, Ryo se pencha en arrière, remit la main dessus et le plaça de nouveau devant lui, le regard sérieux. Parce qu'il devait le rendre pour le soir même et qu'il venait à peine de le commencer. En même temps, comment était-il possible de se concentrer avec un collègue comme le sien ? Avec le temps, il avait appris à l'ignorer mais il était tenace, et bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot. Du Hiro tout craché ça !

De nouveau, Ryo se plongea dans son dossier, essayant d'ignorer l'ombre persistante de son meilleur ami au dessus de son épaule. Sauf qu'Hiro n'était pas de nature à baisser les armes si rapidement. Il aurait dû le savoir.

-Si je n'emmène pas ce carton aux archives, Pi a juré de venir chez moi pendant mon absence, et de tuer mon chat. Et là je te répète mot pour mot ce qu'il m'a dit hein.

-T'as pas de chat.

-C'est un détail.

-C'est la base de toute ton argumentation Hiro.

-Sauve-moi la vie !

-Je ne te sauverai pas la vie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis occupé. Et tu peux très bien le faire tout seul. Tu vois ce truc gris là-bas ?

Et il se pencha légèrement sur sa chaise pour lui montrer du doigt l'ascenseur au fond du couloir. Toujours debout, Hiro haussa un sourcil, sans pour autant émettre la moindre objection.

-C'est un ascenseur. Tu montes dedans, tu descends au sous-sol et... OH miracle, les archives sont juste là-bas !

-Sauf que j'attends un appel important de Koichi-san. Et tu sais très bien que si je loupe cet appel, on peut dire adieu à son témoignage.

-Je prendrai l'appel.  
_  
-Impossible._

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que... S'il te plaît Ryo-chan ! Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi ! !

-Et tu m'offres quoi en échange ?

-Je te roule la pelle la plus monstrueuse de toute ta vie.

-Non merci.

-Alors je demande à Tegoshi-kun de le faire pour moi.

Sa réplique mourut dans sa gorge et il toussa bien bruyamment, manquant de s'étouffer. Autour d'eux heureusement, personne ne semblait entendre leur conversation, et Ryo s'autorisa un regard discret vers l'arrière... Avant de plonger des yeux noirs dans ceux amusé de son vis-à-vis.

-Le mot « discrétion », tu connais ou tu t'es arrêté au C dans le dico ?

-C'est à toi de voir Ryo. Soit tu descends mon petit carton aux archives... Soit on continue de discuter de Tegoshi-kun et de ton attirance pour son joli petit...

-J'Y VAIS !

D'un geste brusque, il s'empara du carton, fit une légère grimace sous son poids légèrement conséquent et s'empressa de quitter cet endroit maudit où son meilleur ami semblait avoir passé un marché avec le diable en personne.

En plein bureau, en plein après-midi, DEVANT ses collègues... Hiro avait fait une référence plus que douteuse pour une partie de l'anatomie de son colocataire, alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien confié de plus que ce fameux baiser qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble le soir de l'anniversaire de Maki. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé des autres échanges qui étaient survenus par la suite. Jamais Hiro n'avait entendu de la bouche de Ryo qu'il éprouvait bien plus qu'une amitié certaine pour Tegoshi. Et jamais il ne lui avait fait part d'une attirance quelconque pour son joli petit...  
Non, jamais. Alors si son collègue et anciennement meilleur ami était au courant de toutes ces choses inavouées... C'était soit qu'il avait certainement passé énormément de temps à l'observer, soit – et cette hypothèse n'était pas du tout pour lui plaire – que son attirance pour le jeune homme était flagrante.

Avec une rapidité surprenante, il contourna deux de ses collègues, un tas de cartons empilés sur le sol près d'un bureau, réussit à éviter vaillamment une chaise que son propriétaire venait tout juste d'abandonner, et il atteignit enfin l'ascenseur, non sans avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel. Son traître de meilleur ami avait pris soin de réveiller en lui des sentiments qu'il avait préféré ranger dans un coin de son esprit depuis le début de sa journée. Cette conversation lui avait rappelé à quel point il doutait et à quel point toute cette situation lui faisait peur. Comme une image obsédante et destructrice, le visage de Tegoshi était réapparu devant ses yeux avec précision, poussant même le vice jusqu'à avoir le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et c'était le sentiment le plus terrifiant qu'il avait pu un jour ressentir. Parce qu'il perdait la tête à force de trop réfléchir, qu'il devenait fou à force de ne penser plus qu'à ça... Et que son cœur lui faisait horriblement mal lorsqu'il pensait à sa fiancée, celle qui avait su, jadis, faire exploser en lui _des sentiments jusqu'alors inexplorés.  
Désormais, Tegoshi prenait une trop grande place dans sa vie. Le chrysalide s'était développé, avait ouvert grand ses ailes pour devenir ce papillon majestueux qui l'éblouissait de sa beauté. Et c'est avec une passivité qu'il ne se serait jamais cru permise que Ryo avait laissé entrer Tegoshi dans son cœur et dans sa vie. Il l'avait laissé prendre ses lèvres et toutes ses barrières, sa peau et toute sa volonté, ainsi que quelques petites parcelles d'amour qu'il ne réservait qu'à une seule femme._

Chaque jour maintenant, il rentrait du travail les jambes lourdes et la tête vide, avant d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement et d'être happé par le sourire radieux qui se présentait à lui. Chaque jour, le bonheur de Tegoshi lui réchauffait le cœur, le plongeant dans un gouffre sans fin, sans la moindre petite branche pour s'y accrocher et éviter de trop sombrer. Ce sourire taquin l'accueillait et le sien lui répondait avec une facilité déconcertante. Et chaque jour, à chaque minute que dieu faisait, Ryo sentait que sa relation avec cet homme prenait des proportions inquiétantes. Une succession d'évènements qu'il n'était pas apte à stopper ou même ralentir. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie ? Peut-être oui. Mais alors dans ce cas, pourquoi se permettait-il de tromper la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie ? Parce qu'il aimait les attentions particulières de Tegoshi ? Parce qu'il se sentait important dans ses bras et que la flamme d'amour qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles quand il le regardait lui, lui faisait se sentir majestueux ? Ce n'était pas une excuse. Il le savait et la douleur de son cœur le lui rappelait à chaque seconde. Il était infidèle, un point c'est tout. Et il se devait de mettre un terme à tout ça avant que Tegoshi ne s'accroche trop à lui.

Douloureusement, il fit un pas pour entrer dans la cage qui venait de s'ouvrir devant ses yeux et il salua paresseusement un collègue qui en sortait. Une fois seul, il ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière pour heurter le métal froid des murs de l'habitacle.

Comme tous les soirs, en rentrant chez lui, son rythme cardiaque s'accélèrerait. Son souffle deviendrait irrégulier, presque douloureux alors qu'il entrerait dans son appartement avec une fébrilité certaine. Et quand Tegoshi s'approcherait de lui pour l'embrasser chastement au coin des lèvres... Il ne reculerait pas. Et peut-être même qu'il chercherait lui-même le contact, comme cette fois-là, quatre jours plus tôt, où il l'avait embrassé de lui-même.

Non vraiment, Tegoshi n'était pas le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire. Ryo était tout autant coupable, voire même le seul à l'être. Et d'ici le soir même, sa relation ambiguë avec Tegoshi se terminerait. Il était déjà allé beaucoup trop loin et il fallait que tout cela cesse.

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec un léger bip sonore et Ryo sortit de la cage, l'esprit ailleurs et la tête basse. Quoi qu'il en dise, s'éloigner de Tegoshi lui était difficile. Avec le temps, il avait su s'accrocher à lui et à ses petites attentions quotidiennes. Un baiser au coin des lèvres, une main douce qui s'attarde au creux de ses reins, une étreinte sur le canapé... Non vraiment, il y avait pris goût ! Un frisson s'attarda même le long de son échine en repensant à cette fois où il lui avait pris la main pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

Mais il ne put malheureusement s'y attarder plus longtemps, puisque très vite, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : il était observé. Lentement, il releva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux légèrement rieurs de son collègue et ami : Yamashita Tomohisa, le préposé aux archives.

-Mizushima t'a envoyé faire le sale boulot à sa place ?

Assis confortablement sur sa chaise, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, un livre à la main. Il le toisait de haut en bas, avec ce sourire hautain qui le caractérisait tant mais qui ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un d'odieux. Au contraire, il était doux comme un agneau. De ces hommes qui se sentaient _obligés de rendre service pour faire plaisir et qui faisaient toujours leur possible pour faire naître un sourire sur un visage triste. De ces hommes qui ne supportaient pas les larmes et les rancunes. Et à qui les regrets n'avaient jamais rendu visite dans ce petit cœur d'homme. Avec lui, tout était simple, tout semblait simple. Le portrait craché d'Hiro. A croire que ses amis devaient posséder cette petite étincelle d'innocence pour se faire une place dans son cœur.  
Il posa le carton sur le bureau de son collègue et s'étira joyeusement en soupirant de bien-être._

-Je devais te déposer ça de sa part. Apparemment, il en allait de la vie de son chat.

-Il n'a pas de chat.

-Il est donc le seul à ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

Yamashita pouffa de rire tout en ouvrant soigneusement le carton et il en sortit deux ou trois dossiers qu'il ouvrit avec soin.

Ryo le regarda s'affairer de longues minutes. Spectateur extérieur de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il était reparti dans ses pensées, toutes plus ou moins en rapport avec son colocataire, bien évidemment. Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ? Sa culpabilité avérée dans cette histoire le rongeait bien plus qu'il ne laissait le penser. Et plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait mal. Il y pensait au bureau, il y pensait dans le métro et... Étrangement, il n'y pensait plus du tout quand Tegoshi s'avançait vers lui. Une rémission à la saveur bien amère, puisque l'acide de la culpabilité le reprenait dès qu'il s'éloignait. Son petit antidote était la source même de toutes ses inquiétudes. Quelle ironie.

-Tu avais quelque chose à me demander Ryo-chan ?

Ryo releva les yeux vers son ami et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Puis, avec un dernier sourire, il commença à s'éloigner pour reprendre le chemin de l'ascenseur. Sauf qu'une fois arrivé devant les portes closes, un détail lui revint en mémoire et il fit rapidement demi-tour, levant un doigt en l'air en signe d'idée lumineuse.

-Si ! J'ai un service à te demander.

Yamashita cessa toute activité et se tourna vers lui tout en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de devant son visage.

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour une affaire personnelle. Tu te souviens de l'affaire du trafic d'enfants ?

-Ton affaire oui, je m'en souviens. Tu as de nouveaux éléments ?

-Non pas vraiment. J'aurais juste besoin d'une vérification concernant un des enfants qui a été libéré.

-Ouais. Donne-moi son nom.

Il sortit un stylo et un papier et attendit la suite.

-Masuda Takahisa. Donne-moi tout ce que tu peux sur lui.

-Ok, je te donne ça dans le courant de la semaine. Ça te va ? Je peux pas plus, je suis déjà sur une _autre affaire et..._

-Non, t'en fais pas, c'est pas pressé.

-Pourquoi cet enfant en particulier ?

-Je m'inquiète pour lui. Je suis resté en contact avec lui par correspondance après cette affaire. Et je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis quelques semaines. Et... Enfin voilà, j'aurais besoin de vérifier certaines choses.

Yamashita acquiesça silencieusement et après l'avoir remercié, Ryo prit congé.  
Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de procédé mais cet enfant l'intriguait. Quand il avait résolu cette affaire, et après tout le tapage médiatique qu'elle avait engendré, il avait reçu une lettre d'une sincérité exceptionnellement touchante. Celle d'un certain Takahisa. Bien évidemment, il ne lui avait pas caché qu'il ne se souvenait pas de tous les enfants qu'ils avaient libérés. Et comment aurait-il pu d'ailleurs ? A l'époque, ses supérieurs se fichaient pas mal de l'identité de tous ces enfants, seul l'honneur que cela pouvait apporter à la ville comptait et Ryo le savait parfaitement. Et puis, c'est avec une pointe de remord qu'il se souvenait de cette époque. Cette époque où lui-même n'avait pas cherché à connaître l'identité de toutes les âmes en peine qu'ils avaient libérées, pris dans ce tourbillon médiatique qui l'avait élevé au rang de héros.

Un héros malgré lui. C'était pathétique ne ?

***

Il prit une profonde inspiration, aspirant le plus de courage possible pour se donner la force de pénétrer dans son propre appartement. Une assurance qui lui permettrait de faire face à Tegoshi et à ses attentions bien trop agréables. Et qui lui permettrait de mettre un terme à tout ça une bonne fois pour toute, avant d'être pris au piège lui-même.

Parce que oui, Ryo sentait le piège se refermer progressivement autour de lui. Telle une petite souris qui voyait l'ombre menaçante du chat au dessus d'elle se rapprocher inexorablement, jusqu'à en devenir tellement sombre que la possibilité de fuite était réduite à 0%. A jouer avec le feu, on finissait par s'y brûler et l'adage ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi vrai que maintenant. Maintenant qu'il attendait devant cette porte close et que son pauvre cœur bondissait joyeusement dans sa poitrine... L'idée de perdre Maki le terrorisait... Mais à cette crainte constante venait s'en ajouter une autre, plus vile et plus cruelle encore. Plus destructrice et incompréhensible... La crainte de perdre Tegoshi Yuya, celui qui avait su lui redonner le sourire au moment où il en avait eu le plus besoin. Et cette simple constatation le faisait se sentir encore un peu plus coupable. Ressentir des choses aussi fortes et ambiguës pour une autre personne que celle qu'on s'était toujours cru désignée n'était pas... Normal non.

Et sa culpabilité enflait à mesure qu'il restait derrière cette porte à essayait de tout analyser. Alors, plein de courage, et aussi par peur de se dégonfler, il ouvrit la porte dans un dernier sursaut de volonté. Son cœur se comprima un peu plus mais il entra dans le vestibule. Son estomac se tordait dans tout les sens... Mais il murmura un faible « Tadaima ». Et c'est avec le vague espoir que Tegoshi ne soit pas là qu'il s'avança – même si les lumières allumées ne laissaient aucun doute sur la présence de son colocataire.

Il l'appela plusieurs fois, sans succès. Il enleva donc sa veste, les yeux rivés sur le couloir, avant de s'y avancer doucement, sûr de le trouver dans sa chambre. La lumière était allumée et la porte grande ouverte.  
_  
Il entra dans la pièce, fit deux pas... Avant que deux bras ne s'enroulent avec possessivité autour de son ventre. Un souffle chaud et régulier se perdit dans son cou, et il ferma les yeux, luttant de toutes ses forces contre les frissons qui le trahissaient._

-Tegoshi... Attends, je...

Son murmure s'éteignit à la seconde même où son colocataire le poussa doucement contre le mur, les yeux déjà rivés sur ses lèvres rougies. Ryo vit distinctement son cadet se mordre les lèvres avec envie, accélérant son rythme cardiaque. Parce que Tegoshi le regardait avec tant de désir, tant d'envie, qu'il semblait vouloir le dévorer et qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à ça. Déjà ses jambes tremblaient. Son cœur s'affolait. Son corps blotti contre le sien lui faisait un effet dingue, et bien plus encore quand sa cuisse écarta légèrement ses deux jambes pour s'y frayer un passage. Il poussa un gémissement qu'il avait tant bien que mal essayé de retenir et c'est avec la ferme intention - ou pas - de s'échapper, qu'il posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser. Mais sa faible tentative fut réduite sous silence en à peine quelques secondes. Ryo n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ses mains se retrouvaient désormais coincées de chaque côté de son visage, et il poussa un nouveau murmure pour le faire cesser.

-Attends...

Tegoshi réduisit de nouveau la distance entre leurs deux corps, augmentant la chaleur de la pièce, tant et si bien que Ryo se sentait déjà défaillir. Et s'il avait un jour essayé de l'oublier... Il n'en avait plus du tout ni le courage ni la force. Tegoshi avait un immense pouvoir entre les mains, et il en abusait. Il pouvait le faire craquer en quelques secondes à peine, le rendre fébrile d'un simple frôlement. Il le touchait, et Ryo s'enflammait, ne répondant déjà plus de son corps et de ses instincts primaires. Et il suffisait que son souffle chaud s'égare contre son oreille, pour que Ryo ferme les yeux, la bouche ouverte pour happer cet air qui venait à manquer.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Il gémit de nouveau, sentant son bas-ventre s'échauffer douloureusement à l'entente de ces quelques mots. Parce que l'érotisme dans sa voix n'était pas seulement suggéré, elle était clairement mise en valeur, dans le seul but de l'échauffer lui et son cœur déjà bien meurtri. Ses joues prirent vite une teinte rouge vif... Qui s'accentua encore plus quand Tegoshi sourit contre son cou, ponctuant déjà sa peau de légers baisers brûlants. Il piquait sa nuque de sa langue, en savourant chaque saveur, chaque arôme avec gourmandise. Et il ne semblait jamais s'en repaître, replongeant à l'assaut de son cou avec avidité. L'odeur de Ryo était comme une drogue douce dont il ne voudrait jamais oublier la saveur, une addiction dont il ne voulait pas le remède. Et sentir sa peau frissonner sous son passage était la plus exquise des récompenses. Doucement, il fit voguer ses lèvres de son oreille jusqu'au coin de sa bouche, laissant sur son passage une flopée de baiser tous plus indécents les uns que les autres. Ryo tremblait entre ses doigts, la respiration rauque et rapide. Il gémissait continuellement, perdu dans ce méli-mélo de sensations exquises qui lui faisait tourner la tête. La pression sur son entre-jambe ne s'était pas relâchée, s'accordant au contraire le droit d'y produire une pression légèrement plus forte, plus délicieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Une fois de plus, il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre, il n'en avait plus la force, ses jambes tremblaient déjà bien assez comme ça. Et avec un gémissement d'impatience, il tourna légèrement son visage vers Tegoshi, cherchant déjà à attraper ses lèvres des siennes.

Gourmandise qui lui fut refusée quand Tegoshi se recula de quelques centimètres à peine, le sourire aux lèvres. De quoi le rendre fou. L'aîné poussa alors un gémissement de frustration mais ne _chercha pas à se dégager, parce que son amant se rapprochait déjà de lui à nouveau. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Les flammes brûlantes de désir faisaient danser leurs sombres prunelles, accélérant encore plus leurs respirations pourtant déjà bien rapides. Et alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient, Tegoshi ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner de la douceur de cet instant. Et son murmure presque douloureux retentit à son oreille. Douce mélodie qui lui arracha un frisson incontrôlable._

-Laisse-moi te toucher Ryo...

Il voulait plus désormais. Bien plus qu'un simple baiser, il voulait toucher sa peau, la parcourir de ses doigts pour en connaître les moindres courbes. Apprendre les formes de son torse par cœur pour en garder une image indélébile et s'en imprégner en son absence. Bien plus qu'un corps, il voulait son cœur. Sans concession.  
Douloureusement, il murmura de nouveau, les yeux fermés et le front posé contre celui de son amant.

-Tu me rends fou... J'en peux plus Ryo. Toi... Ton corps... Je t'en prie, laisse-moi en prendre juste un peu plus...

Et alors que le murmure de son souhait venait de s'envoler dans l'air, ses lèvres furent doucement emprisonnées par celles de Ryo. Comme un accord silencieux. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le lui donner en mots. Ils représentaient bien trop encore.

Le baiser s'approfondit bien vite sous les demandes incessantes de Ryo qui lui mordillait férocement les lèvres pour en goûter davantage. Et comme cet homme était Ryo et qu'il ne pouvait décemment rien lui refuser, il ouvrit doucement la bouche, lui offrant tout ce qu'il désirait sans restriction. Ses propres mains se frayèrent d'ailleurs un passage le long de ses bras, lâchant ses poignets pour se concentrer sur une partie de son corps bien plus désirable encore. Lentement, et alors que leurs gémissements résonnaient faiblement, Tegoshi passa ses mains sous sa chemise en tremblant. Conscient qu'il allait franchir un obstacle de plus et qu'après ça, la rédemption n'était plus possible. Toucher au corps de Ryo était un délicieux péché. De ceux qui vous expédiaient en enfer sans retour à la case départ. Et au moment où ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau délicate, son cœur fit un bond monstrueux dans sa poitrine, lui arrachant un soupir de bien-être. Il remonta lentement ses mains jusque son torse, se collant toujours plus contre lui et intensifiant ses caresses. Et il sourit bien malgré lui quand Ryo entoura son visage de ses mains, continuant de capturer ses lèvres avec rage.

Le voir autant perdre ses moyens était délectable, surtout qu'il se contrôlait difficilement lui aussi, au point de trembler de haut en bas, les doigts occupés à caresser son torse imberbe. Et il poussa un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres quand, tremblant, Ryo abandonna ses lèvres abimées et qu'il embrassa sa joue du bout des lèvres. Ses lèvres tremblaient contre sa peau et son souffle chaud et irrégulier se perdait contre sa peau frissonnante. Il aurait tout donné pour en avoir bien plus. Pour avoir le temps de glisser ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à sa chute de rein renversante. Il aurait tout donné oui. Mais il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de le faire.

Brusquement, tout s'arrêta. Parce que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée venait de retentir et que Ryo s'était figé, le souffle court. Il voulut lui hurler de ne pas y aller, de rester avec lui dans ses bras pour en profiter encore un peu. Juste cinq minutes encore à s'abreuver de cette magie. Cinq petites minutes, ce n'était pourtant pas trop demander ! Sauf que Ryo s'écarta, les joues rouges. Et il sortit de la chambre sans même croiser son regard, essayant de reprendre contenance.

A bout de souffle, Tegoshi recula de quelques pas et se laissa tomber en arrière, jusqu'à rebondir _sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Il n'était pas devin mais il savait qui venait de se présenter devant Ryo. Il voyait déjà son sourire. Sa mine réjouie pourtant très vite rejointe par une ombre de culpabilité. Coupable de s'être laissé submergé par le désir et d'y avoir pris goût.  
Et parce que ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rougies, témoignant facilement de ce qu'elles avaient enduré, il préféra rester dans sa chambre à ruminer de sombres pensées et à la mépriser. Oh bien sûr, il savait qu'elle viendrait. Peut-être pas si tôt, peut-être pas dans un moment comme celui-ci. Mais il savait qu'elle finirait par arriver, porteuse d'une nouvelle qu'elle ne voulait pas plus longtemps garder pour elle._

Et maintenant, c'était tout ou rien. Noir ou blanc. Suite ou fin...

***

-Ma... ki ?

Un sourire contrit, un regard gêné et Ryo réalisa.  
Devant lui, à quelques pas à peine, se tenait sa fiancée, resplendissante dans sa robe rouge et blanche. Il s'en souvenait, c'était celle qu'il lui avait lui-même achetée à l'occasion de son anniversaire, l'année dernière. La tête légèrement baissée, elle le dévorait pourtant des yeux, attendant patiemment qu'il se remette de sa surprise. Parce que venir fraîche comme une fleur après deux semaines sans avoir donné de nouvelles... Oui, il y avait de quoi être étonné.

-Ryo... Je suis venue pour te parler.

A sa mine grave, il comprit à tort qu'elle avait tout découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre. Que sa liaison dangereuse avec Tegoshi n'était pas restée sous silence. Il en vint même à penser que peut-être, Hiro l'avait trahi. Mais cette idée ridicule disparut bien vite de son esprit. Pas son meilleur ami, surtout pas lui.

Alors si ce n'était pas ça... Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Évidemment, il n'était pas stupide au point de croire à une visite innocente. Juste parce qu'elle passait dans le coin et qu'elle s'était dit en passant près de son immeuble : « Oh, mais si je passais voir mon fiancé, celui que je n'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines et qui ne m'a pas manqué une seule seconde ? ». Non, il ne fallait tout de même pas pousser. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait être adorable quand elle le voulait et il le savait mieux que quiconque, sinon il ne l'aurait pas choisie. Mais rendre une petite visite de courtoisie pendant ses révisions ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses passe-temps favoris. La preuve ! La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, c'était plus pour se rendre compte par elle-même de ce que valait son colocataire. Parce que Ryo pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, elle ne croyait que ce qu'elle voyait. Et le Tegoshi, elle n'en était pas franchement très fan. Donc si elle était là, il y avait une raison. Et là tout de suite, il se demandait s'il avait vraiment envie de la connaître.

-... Je peux entrer ?

Surpris, il s'extirpa de ses pensées avec difficulté et s'effaça sur le côté pour la laisser passer.  
Tiens, elle avait changé de parfum ?

-Maki... Je suis content de te voir. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non merci. J'aimerais juste te parler, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Il déglutit, inquiet par le ton qu'elle prenait. Était-ce de la crainte qu'il lisait dans sa voix ?

_-On peut aller dans ta chambre ?_

Il acquiesça et elle se dirigea directement vers le couloir, non sans lui avoir adressé un sourire amoureux au passage. Sa première marque d'affection depuis deux semaines ! Allez, plus qu'un petit baiser sur la joue et tout serait redevenu comme avant entre eux... Il y était habitué bien sûr, après plus de deux ans de couple, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était un exemple de tendresse et de petites attentions. Mais sa propre conception d'une relation avait fini par évoluer avec le temps. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de plus. Plus d'attentions, plus de tendresse, plus d'amour. Et Tegoshi Yuya n'était pas étranger à ce revirement de comportement. Il en était même le principal instigateur d'ailleurs.

L'image de son colocataire le fit de nouveau rougir. Penser à ce qui venait juste de se passer entre eux était une mauvaise idée. Parce que la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes était encore grisante... Et la marque de ses doigts sur son corps était encore brûlante et délicieuse.  
C'était une mauvaise idée, oui, il devait se concentrer sur Maki. Se concentrer sur Maki ! Il sortit donc de sa rêverie et la suivit jusque dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui et désireux de savoir tout le pourquoi de tant de mystères.

***

Ça faisait quoi ? Deux heures qu'elle était là, enfermée dans sa chambre avec lui ? Pas une fois il n'avait entendu le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre ou se ferme. Pas une fois il n'avait eu l'opportunité de penser que tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Et bien au contraire d'ailleurs. C'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas signé lui-même son arrêt de mort. Parce que depuis deux heures qu'elle était là, elle avait largement eu le temps de lui faire part de la nouvelle et de s'en aller comme elle était venue.

De toute façon, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait horriblement soif et qu'il devait à tout prix sortir de cette chambre s'il ne voulait pas virer cinglé. Tourner en rond dans sa chambre le rendait chèvre, et il avait besoin de voir plus de choses que les quatre murs de sa chambre. A force, il avait même fini par compter les rayures du bois sur sa tête de lit, c'était dire !

Doucement, et pour être sûr de ne pas tomber sur Misomatsu, il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre et tendit l'oreille. Et un silence de mort lui répondit. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?  
Un pas puis deux, et il atterrit très rapidement dans la cuisine, ouvrant le réfrigérateur avec fébrilité. Sauf que, funeste destin, au moment où il allait se servir un verre de coca bien frais, une porte se ferma et il retint sa respiration, les yeux fermés. Ca ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la scène d'un mauvais drama, quand le héros cherchait à éviter quelqu'un et que forcément il finissait par tomber sur lui. Ce genre de drama où l'on se marrait comme un bienheureux devant chaque scène, parce non, vraiment, c'était d'un cliché ! Et bah là, c'était la même chose ! Sauf qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à sa malchance naturelle pour le coup...

Des bruits de pas confirmèrent ses doutes et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se faire tout petit quand il constata avec bonheur qu'elle ne l'avait pas aperçu. La démarche rapide et la tête basse, elle s'engagea très vite dans le vestibule, attrapa ses souliers et sortit en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Et debout dans la cuisine, Tegoshi ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement.

***

-Ryo... C'est moi.  
_  
Quand elle était sortie, il avait sagement attendu dans le salon en faisant les cents pas. Il s'était retenu de se jeter dans la chambre de son colocataire pour voir son état et lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Déjà qu'il était d'un naturel curieux, alors quand un enjeu de cette taille apparaissait, il fallait qu'il en connaisse les moindres détails dans la seconde. Sauf que depuis une heure que Maki était retournée chez elle, la tête basse, Ryo n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez hors de la chambre. Et il avait vraiment fini par s'inquiéter pour lui.  
Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se morfondre dans sa chambre, seul et dans le noir... Alors si en plus il ne répondait pas à ses appels, Tegoshi se rongeait vraiment les sangs._

-Ryo... Je m'inquiète, dis-moi au moins si tout va bien...

Il frappa une énième fois contre la porte, attendit vainement une réponse... Et soupira doucement, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Je donnerais tout pour t'aider Ryo... Si tu ne vas pas bien, alors... Alors moi non plus.

Il se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux, le cœur douloureux.

-Je... Je vais dans ma chambre. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin. N'hésite surtout pas.

Et il suffoqua presque quand il sembla distinguer, à travers sa propre respiration rauque, un sanglot des plus désespérés. 


	9. Chapter 9

**_ J'ai vraiment de grosses difficultés avec ce site –' Un jour, je saurai comment tout ça fonctionne, un jour oui... BREF. Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à vos reviews, chers guests ^^ mais sachez que je suis vraiment désolée du retard monstre que j'ai pris dans la publication de cette fiction. Elle n'est pas abandonnée, ni même en pause. Elle est terminée même. =/ Mais avec mon boulot, et le faible temps que je passe sur internet, j'oublie de poster la suite (Je vous autorises à me frapper. Si si, je vous assure, lâchez vous !)_**

**_ Du coup, pour me faire pardonner, je poste deux chapitres en même temps. ^-^ J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bisous bisous les gens ! 3_**

_La culpabilité. Coupable d'avoir fait souffrir l'objet de ses pensées, celui qui avait su raviver les couleurs de sa vie. Coupable de trop aimer, avec possessivité, au point de faire tout son possible pour le garder près de lui, aussi longtemps que son cœur battrait. Coupable d'avoir agi avec égoïsme, sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences désastreuses pour le moral déjà bien affaibli de l'homme qu'il aimait. Oui il était coupable. Oui c'était de sa faute, et il en payait amèrement le prix. Parce qu'il avait ressenti sa douleur toute la nuit, il avait entendu ses sanglots de désespoir, conscient qu'il faudrait bien plus qu'une étreinte pour calmer le torrent de larmes qui sortait en cascade de ses yeux brillants._

Le cœur au bord des lèvres avec cette effroyable impression d'étouffer, il s'était recroquevillé dans le couloir, la tête entre les mains. Incapable de l'aider, impuissant devant tout ce chagrin. Et il s'était laissé aller aux larmes, l'accompagnant dans ce désespoir sans nom.

Autant dire qu'il n'avait quasiment pas dormi, ou au moins tout autant que Ryo. Quand les sanglots avaient cessé, il avait tendu l'oreille de longues minutes, le cœur au bord du précipice, prêt : à s'y jeter si les larmes reprenaient de plus belle. Mais elles s'étaient éteintes, et la douleur avec. Le temps d'une pause de quelques heures avant qu'elle ne ressurgisse d'un coup, comme un poignard planté en plein cœur. Le lendemain matin, en se levant, il faudrait reprendre le cours du temps, et sa culpabilité avec. Parce que si Ryo avait mal, si Ryo venait de perdre la femme qu'il aimait, c'était bel et bien de sa faute. Mais s'il avait la possibilité de retourner en arrière... Alors il agirait exactement de la même manière. Il l'aimait trop pour le laisser entre de telles mains. Il fallait se le dire : Ryo était l'homme que son cœur avait choisi, et il était sûr d'avoir raison en affirmant que Ryo l'aimait doucement, de plus en plus. Le temps faisait ses preuves, jouant à son avantage et son cœur était presque à portée de main... Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'attraper. Il était encore bien trop loin, trop inaccessible, et en grande partie à cause de Maki. Mais si ses pensées étaient exactes, alors ce problème était désormais résolu et Maki n'était plus un obstacle. Encore fallait-il que tout se soit passé selon ses plans.

-Tegoshi-kun, un appel pour vous à l'accueil.

Il remercia sa collègue qui venait de le héler et sourit à la patiente qui le regardait s'affairer autour d'elle avec un intérêt des plus flagrants. Apparemment, la vue lui était agréable, et il rougit quand il surprit son regard brûlant posé sur son corps. C'était plus que gênant, surtout quand on savait que cette patiente avait trois fois son âge... De quoi lui donner envie de quitter cette chambre au plus vite. Rapidement, il poussa son chariot hors de la chambre, le rangea contre un mur et se dirigea vers l'accueil de l'hôpital d'un pas assuré. Distraitement, il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre et attrapa le téléphone que sa collègue lui tendait.

-Moshi moshi. Tegoshi Yuya desu.

-Ah, Tegonyan. C'est Hiro.

_-Oh, Mizushima-san. Il y a un problème ?_

-Oui. Excuse-moi de te déranger en plein service mais... Je m'inquiète sincèrement pour Ryo. Il n'est pas venu travailler ce matin, et quand je suis allé le voir tout à l'heure... Enfin, disons qu'il n'est pas vraiment au top de sa forme. Tu sais sûrement tout ça, mais...

-Eh bien disons que je n'ai pas très bien compris en fait. Ryo-chan ne m'a rien expliqué.

-Eh bien... Maki-chan est partie. Je préfère laisser à Ryo le soin de tout t'expliquer quand tu rentreras. En attendant, je ne peux pas rester près de lui parce que je suis de garde jusque 22h... A

_quelle heure finis-tu ?_

-A 18h... Mais je vais rentrer plus tôt, je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

-Pas de problème. Je sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour lui, ta présence lui fera du bien.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'aider.

-Oui. - Hiro hésita longuement à l'autre bout du fil, en proie sans doute, à une certaine indécision - Tegonyan... C'est pas mes affaires mais... Il faut qu'il l'oublie. Ressasser le passé va lui détruire le moral. Je compte sur toi pour l'y aider, tu es celui qui en a le pouvoir.

-D'accord. Je ferai mon possible.

Un sourire presque imperceptible s'afficha sur ses lèvres closes tandis qu'il raccrochait, conscient qu'Hiro venait de lui confier son meilleur ami sans trop de mal. Preuve qu'il lui faisait confiance. De quoi lui redonner du baume au cœur pour cette journée déjà bien morose. S'il avait l'approbation d'Hiro, c'était déjà un bon point pour lui ne ? Enfin bref, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire de grandes illusions, il n'y était pas encore.

Son regard vagabondant de droite à gauche, il posa enfin ses yeux sur la personne qu'il cherchait et se dirigea vers elle. L'infirmière en chef serait en droit de lui donner une autorisation pour rentrer plus tôt. En plus, il l'avait à la bonne ! Un regard de chien battu et le tour était joué. Ce soir, il allait s'occuper de Ryo et tout faire pour le voir de nouveau sourire.

/Flash-back/

Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, déjà inquiet par la tournure que prenait sa journée. En rentrant du boulot, sa pensée première avait été pour Tegoshi. Parce qu'il aimait être le centre de toutes ses petites attentions, mais que sa conscience lui ordonnait de faire cesser ce petit jeu dès maintenant. On ne savait jamais jusqu'où ça pouvait aller n'est-ce-pas ? Et il n'était pas assez fou pour oser mettre son couple en danger. Sauf qu'en rentrant, il n'avait pas pu résister à cette attaque frontale et au final, il avait lui-même fini par en demander plus. Mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Pourquoi Tegoshi ? Était-il vraiment prêt à jouer à la roulette russe avec son couple en jeu ? ... Pas vraiment. Pour le coup c'était juste une histoire de faiblesse en fait. Il ne résistait pas à Tegoshi mais en même temps, il s'en voulait. Son tort, c'était de ne pas résister à ce sourire aguicheur qui semblait lui promettre toutes les merveilles du monde, ses lèvres tentatrices si belles et si douces qui lui procuraient des sensations exquises quand ils les goûtaient à l'aide des siennes... Cette voix si particulière qui résonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles,

_enchantant ses sens et son cœur déjà sur le point d'exploser._

Non vraiment, il s'abandonnait totalement à Tegoshi Yuya, et pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait même pas lui-même à saisir. Il n'était pas amoureux, son cœur était déjà pris et il n'y avait plus de place pour une personne autre que Maki. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas assez présente et qu'il s'en était très vite lassé. Allant même jusqu'à rechercher le contact d'une autre personne, celle-là même qui était entrée dans sa vie comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Il était d'un frivole ! Pathétique et méprisable.

Désormais, il se faisait la promesse que Maki serait la seule et unique. Il allait lui consacrer toute sa vie, lui réserver ses étreintes et ses baisers, ne les accordant à personne d'autre qu'à elle. Parce qu'il l'aimait, oui. Et qu'elle seule comptait. Il fallait voir à quel point elle était belle et d'une classe

_sans pareille. Il fallait voir son sourire et entendre son rire pour le comprendre. Et d'ailleurs, il était particulièrement fier de lui avoir un jour acheté cette robe. Elle lui allait à ravir._

-Tu es ravissante Maki.

Elle lui sourit. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais son regard l'en dissuadait, tellement elle semblait indécise et inquiète. Alors pour ne pas paraître trop stupide, il s'adossa contre le mur, les bras croisés, le regard vissé sur Maki qui observait l'état de sa chambre avec un sourire amusé.

-A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as rangé ta chambre Ryo ?

-C'est important ? -Et il lui adressa un sourire enjoué.

-Un peu... Disons que l'état de notre prochain appartement me préoccupe d'avance.

Il déglutit, pas très sûr d'avoir bien saisi. Son léger sous entendu sur une possible cohabitation résonna encore de longues secondes à ses oreilles avant qu'il ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche. Face à lui, Maki ne le regardait déjà plus. Un tas de livres posé à même le sol semblait attirer son attention plus que sa propre présence.

-Un prochain appartement ? Tu veux dire... Toi et moi ?

-Il faut y songer non ?

-Oui bien sûr. Mais c'est bien la première fois que tu en parles de toi-même.

-C'est si étonnant que ça ?

Et il acquiesça en souriant, visiblement heureux. Entendre Maki parler d'un appartement était un énorme pas en avant, il en avait tout à fait conscience. En temps normal, Maki lui aurait parlé de ses études, qu'il n'était pas question pour elle de mettre tout ce qu'elle avait construit jusqu'à présent en danger... Elle aurait très certainement parlé de son indépendance aussi. Mais jamais elle n'aurait lancé le sujet sur le tapis de son propre gré.

Non, visiblement, elle faisait des efforts ! Elle lui rendait une petite visite surprise, portait la robe qu'il lui avait offerte, elle avait même changé de parfum... Et maintenant elle parlait d'un appartement avec lui alors qu'elle... Une petite minute !

Brusquement, Ryo fronça les sourcils, les yeux légèrement plissés. Il n'était pas de nature méfiante mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence : elle semblait préparer le terrain pour quelque chose de bien plus choquant encore, de bien plus difficile à avaler. Elle avait bien dit qu'elle avait une

_nouvelle à lui annoncer, et sa façon de tourner autour du pot sans y entrer commençait à l'inquiéter._

-Maki... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le fixant de longues secondes sans bouger... Et au bout d'un temps qu'il commençait à trouver bien long, elle se décida enfin à jouer cartes sur table.

-J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin de l'université de Montréal.

L'université de Montréal... Celle qu'elle convoitait depuis bientôt deux ans ? Celle pour laquelle

_elle lui rabâchait les oreilles depuis qu'il la connaissait ?_

-Ils m'ont dit que je venais d'être acceptée pour faire ma dernière année avant les qualifications. Si je réussis mes examens, j'ai 90% de chances de travailler en tant que professeur stagiaire dans la plus grande université canadienne.

Son enthousiasme ne l'atteignit pas. Pas une seule seconde. Et d'ailleurs, plus elles passaient, ces secondes, plus son sourire se fanait. Il redoutait ce moment où elle parlerait de vivre là-bas. Et malheureusement pour l'once d'espoir qu'il possédait encore, il arriva bien vite.

-Tout sera à ma disposition ! Un appartement à deux mètres de mes classes, les plus grands professeurs du pays et un avenir déjà tout tracé ! Tu imagines la chance que c'est, Ryo ?

-Je crois oui... Je crois que j'ai saisi en effet.

Elle se tut. Parce que l'air affligé de Ryo lui interdisait de se réjouir davantage. Doucement, elle soupira et fit un pas vers lui en se tordant les doigts.

-Viens avec moi Ryo...

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, accablé. Puis la voix de Maki résonna de nouveau, accentuant la douleur de son cœur.

-Je t'apprendrai l'anglais ! On pourra vivre ensemble comme tu l'as toujours voulu ! Je... Je t'aiderai à trouver un emploi, je suis sûr qu'à deux on y arrivera !

Une larme menaçait déjà de rouler le long de sa joue. Accrochée désespérément à ses longs cils, elle menaçait de s'échapper et d'en faire couler beaucoup d'autres, et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas craquer.

-C'est la chance de ma vie Ryo. Viens avec moi...

-Maki...

-On se soutiendra !

-Je TE soutiendrai... C'est bien ça qui t'intéresse réellement non ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, choqué autant par ses mots que par le sarcasme dans sa voix.

-Tu me demandes de tout quitter pour te suivre dans un pays qui ne veut pas de moi, et dont je ne

_veux pas. Tu me demandes de mettre ma vie en pause pour ta propre réussite professionnelle Maki !_

-Si tu m'aimes vraiment, alors c'est ce que tu souhaites par dessus tout non ? Mon bonheur ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Et son cœur se serra.

-Oui Maki, je veux ton bonheur...Mais toi... M'aimes-tu assez pour vouloir le mien ?

-Si je ne t'aimais pas je ne te demanderai pas de me suivre !

-Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne me demanderais pas d'arrêter de vivre.

_/Flash-Back/_

Tous ses espoirs étaient réduits à néant. Anéantis sans regrets par la propre fille pour laquelle il avait tout construit. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu la suivre et vivre dans son ombre dans une ville où la température agressive ne jouerait certainement pas sur son positivisme. Il aurait pu tout quitter, emploi, famille et amis, et la suivre dans cette toute nouvelle aventure. Peut-être même que son rôle de mari au chômage ne l'aurait pas dérangé, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle serait toujours sous son charme, alors qu'il passerait tout son temps devant la télé, une bière à la main ? Peut-être même que c'était la vie qu'elle voulait, qu'est ce qu'il en savait lui après tout ?

Parce que oui, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui, en bon fiancée ? Qu'il la suive jusqu'au bout du monde, tel un corps sans âme, qu'il s'enferme dans leur vie de couple et qu'il lui consacre tout son temps ? Avec le temps, et même s'il lui avait toujours trouvé des excuses, il avait fini par réaliser son mode de pensée bien loin du sien. Tout ce qu'elle voulait elle... C'était qu'il l'aime comme un malade et qu'il lui soit totalement dévoué. Corps et âme. Sans concession aucune !

Sauf qu'il n'en voulait pas de cette vie là.

Alors elle était partie, certainement définitivement. En tout cas, son adieu en larmes avait clairement prouvé ses intentions. Elle avait bien essayé de le faire changer d'avis, jouant avec ses nerfs comme on torturerait un condamné à mort. Sauf que même son amour pour elle ne suffisait pas à massacrer sa propre vie et il avait tenu devant ses supplications. Son cœur s'était brisé en des milliers de petits morceaux, mais il l'avait laissé partir.

Et la douleur de son cœur avait explosé à son départ, quand la porte s'était refermée sur le fantôme de son ombre.

-Tadaima !

Il sursauta exagérément, ne s'attendant pas à voir le retour de son colocataire aussi tôt. Doucement, il se pencha légèrement sur le canapé du salon pour apercevoir la pendule. Elle indiquait 15h15. Il était en avance de quatre heures.

Rapidement, il passa ses mains sur son visage pour effacer toute trace de larmes séchée et il s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé. Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, il ne voulait pas paraître négligé devant Tegoshi, lui qui était d'une beauté pure et insolente. Et même s'il venait de se faire plaquer, il était hors de question pour lui de paraître pathétique. Il avait perdu la femme de sa vie certes, mais il n'était pas une loque pour autant.

Le coupant dans ses réflexions, Tegoshi apparut dans le salon, son habituel sourire placardé sur

_son beau visage. Et à l'instant même où leurs yeux se croisèrent, Ryo se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Le fait de n'être plus seul dans cet énorme appartement lui faisait un bien fou, dispersant le fantôme de Maki qui le suivait depuis le matin même, où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse. Et parce qu'il lui était reconnaissant d'être rentré plus tôt pour lui – parce qu'il était évident qu'il n'était pas rentré à 15h par pur hasard – Ryo lui envoya un sourire de gratitude. Sourire qui s'accentua un peu plus quand Tegoshi posa un paquet de pâtisseries françaises sur la table basse devant ses yeux._

Et tout aussi naturellement, Tegoshi s'assit à ses côtés, à une distance pourtant raisonnable. Un écart que Ryo n'eut aucun mal à remarquer, tant il était inhabituel.

_Mais il préféra se taire plutôt que d'en faire la remarque.  
A ses côtés, Tegoshi restait silencieux, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux écartés. La tête baissée, il semblait ailleurs, perdu dans des pensées obscures. Il n'en était que plus beau. Et pour faire cesser ce silence que Ryo jugeait troublant, il prit la parole. Tegoshi avait le droit d'être tenu au courant de la situation._

-Maki est partie pour le Canada.

Tegoshi releva les yeux vers lui, sondant son regard sombre. Mais même si la note de tristesse ressortait toujours sur son visage, Ryo essaya de retenir ses larmes. Devant lui, il ne devait pas pleurer.

-Elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

Tegoshi se mordit les lèvres tout en continuant de le fixer, et Ryo détourna le regard prestement.

-J'ai refusé... Renoncer à tout ce que j'ai construit ici m'est impossible. Trop de choses me retiennent. Mes amis... Ma famille, mon emploi...

Il allait ajouter « toi », mais il se rattrapa de justesse. Et il tourna la tête vers son colocataire qui le regardait toujours, les lèvres pincées. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, comme ils l'avaient tant de fois fait jusqu'à présent, et Tegoshi lui sourit. Un sourire timide et réconfortant.

-Je suis désolé que tout se finisse comme ça.

Pas vraiment non, mais Ryo n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Un silence s'installa finalement entre eux, durant lequel leurs yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir se lâcher. Et c'est au bout de quelques minutes sans bouger que Tegoshi esquissa finalement un geste. Lentement, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Contre toute attente, Ryo avait désespérément attendu qu'il tente un geste vers lui. Par habitude. Parce que ses étreintes, ses baisers... Il les avait tellement vécus au cours des dernières semaines qu'il avait fini par s'y habituer. Il était méprisable n'est-ce-pas ? Sa fiancée venait à peine de le quitter qu'il pensait déjà à se faire réconforter par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle venait à peine de partir qu'il rêvait déjà des lèvres de Tegoshi.

Vraiment méprisable oui. Et c'est en baissant la tête que quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Sans qu'il ne puisse les stopper, sans qu'il n'ait envie de le faire. Par culpabilité ? Par tristesse de l'avoir perdue ?... Les deux sûrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Plus encore quand il pensait à Tegoshi. Parce qu'elle était partie... Mais que Tegoshi occupait ses pensées. Parce qu'il l'aimait encore... Mais que Tegoshi le troublait dix fois plus.

_Oui, vraiment méprisable. Vraiment._

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance relativement sereine. Tegoshi faisait son possible pour occuper Ryo, le faire sourire... Lui faire oublier cette séparation forcée qui l'avait rendu désespérément malheureux. Et pour ce faire, il ne manquait pas d'ingéniosité. D'abord ils prirent le thé. Ensuite, il le traîna jusqu'au cinéma pour regarder une comédie américaine... Sans histoire d'amour bien entendu – autant ne pas raviver de vieux souvenirs douloureux. Et par la suite, ils firent une petite balade en ville, la démarche tranquille et le cœur apaisé.

_Évidemment, le plus jeune avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas le frôler ou le toucher, et sa volonté avait plusieurs fois été mise à rude épreuve. Mais il tenait bon. Il résistait à l'envie de l'embrasser délicatement quand il le voyait se torturer les lèvres de cette façon si sensuelle. Il résistait à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras quand Ryo s'abandonnait à repenser à elle le temps d'une brève seconde... Lui donner toutes ces preuves d'attentions lui aurait semblé malvenu dans un moment comme celui-là, et il préférait attendre. Attendre que Ryo aille mieux pour ensuite passer de nouveau en mode attaque._

Arrivés à l'appartement, il laissa le soin à Ryo d'ouvrir la porte tandis qu'il sortait son portable de sa poche. D'un geste habile du poignet, il l'ouvrit et répondit, non sans quitter Ryo une seule fois des yeux.

-Moshi moshi.

-Yuya...

La voix mielleuse qui retentit au combiné lui fit lentement baisser les yeux. Ryo venait tout juste d'entrer et attendait apparemment qu'il entre pour refermer la porte. Doucement, Tegoshi lui adressa un sourire en éloignant le téléphone de ses lèvres et lui fit signe qu'il allait poursuivre sa conversation dans le couloir.

Après être sûr que Ryo avait bien fermé la porte, Tegoshi soupira discrètement et repris son appel, la mine soudainement beaucoup plus sérieuse.

-Hai.

-Tu n'es pas seul ?

-Maintenant si.

-Parfait... Dis-moi Yuya, tu n'as pas oublié notre accord ?

-Non.

-Alors viens ce soir... Disons... Jusque vendredi.

-Euh... C'est que ce soir j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose... On pourrait peut-être décaler d'une soirée ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et il ferma les yeux, une grimace de défaite s'inscrivant lentement sur

_ses lèvres pincées. Et au bout de plusieurs secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, la voix mielleuse de son interlocuteur retentit de nouveau. N'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'il semblait calme et amusé par la situation... Sauf que Tegoshi le connaissait assez pour deviner qu'il l'avait légèrement agacé avec sa réclamation importune._

-Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, j'ai toujours répondu présent quand tu avais le moindre service à me demander. Que ce soit pour ta mère, qui je te le rappelle est particulièrement difficile à retrouver, ou pour ce fameux service de la semaine dernière. Sais-tu que j'ai eu les plus grandes peines du monde à réaliser ce que tu me demandais ?

-Je le sais. Je suis vraiment désolé.

_-Bien. N'oublie pas que je peux rompre notre accord quand je le désire. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de me rembourser la totalité de ce que tu me dois en une seule fois._

-... Je me prépare et j'arrive.

-Parfait ! Tu vois quand tu veux...

Sur cette note ironique au possible, la communication se coupa et Tegoshi poussa un faible juron. Parce qu'il n'était absolument pas en mesure de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, et qu'il avait beau essayer, il se voyait toujours être mis sur la touche.

Laisser Ryo seul dans un moment comme celui-là lui était insupportable. Il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence pour se changer les idées. Il devait lui faire oublier cette Maki et s'il s'absentait, Ryo n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de penser à elle.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas en droit de refuser quoi que ce soit à Koshizima-san. Durant trois jours, Ryo serait seul, et si l'envie lui en prenait de déprimer à chaque heures du jour ou de la nuit, Tegoshi ne serait pas là pour l'en empêcher.

Il laissa échapper un nouveau juron alors qu'il fermait les yeux de dépit... Laissa passer quelques secondes... Et se décida enfin à rentrer.

La journée avait été parfaite. Surtout qu'il l'avait passée avec Tegoshi, et que pas une seule fois il n'avait eu le temps de se morfondre. Son colocataire avait joué des pieds et mains pour lui changer les idées et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant pour ça.

Qui aurait cru qu'avec le temps, Tegoshi se serait hissé à la place de « très bon ami », celui sur lequel il était sûr de pouvoir compter en cas de coups durs ? Parce que oui, Tegoshi était de ceux qui avait son éternelle affection -et il tut instantanément la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurla qu'il avait plus que de l'affection pour lui- et son entière confiance. A ne pas en douter, Tegoshi faisait désormais partie de sa vie et ce, dans tous les domaines.

Au même instant, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit sur ladite personne et il lui adressa aussitôt un sourire... Qui se fana très vite en remarquant sa mine dépitée. A peine allait-il ouvrir la bouche, que Tegoshi se mit à parler d'une voix douce.

-Ryo-chan... J'ai des empêchements pour ce soir.

_Une vague de déception le frappa de plein fouet et sa bonne humeur retomba d'un coup._

-Je serai absent jusqu'à vendredi soir.

Quoi ? Trois jours sans lui ?  
Non, c'était impossible... Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser dans un moment comme celui-là !

-Et... C'est important ?

-Je n'ai pas pu refuser... Je suis vraiment désolé Ryo.

_Bien malgré lui, il frissonna. Quand Tegoshi prononçait les deux syllabes de son prénom, automatiquement, il se mettait dans tous ses états. Mais il se reprit bien vite, honteux de se laisser submerger par ses sentiments dans un moment aussi critique._

-Tu pars tout de suite ?

-Le temps de préparer mes affaires et j'y vais.

Et c'est sur ces mots douloureux que Tegoshi s'éloigna, marchant déjà vers sa chambre pour y préparer son sac. La déception de Ryo était grande. Silencieuse certes, parce qu'il préférait garder tout ça pour lui, mais bien présente. Et c'est en le regardant s'éloigner dans le couloir qu'il se rendit compte que le laisser partir pour trois jours seulement lui était déjà insupportable.

Une vie sans Maki lui était presque autant insoutenable que quelques jours sans Tegoshi... Autant dire que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Coupant court à ses réflexions qu'il jugeait douteuses, il s'approcha de la chambre de Tegoshi et se cala contre le chambranle de porte pour le regarder s'affairer. La mine grave et triste, il donnait cette impression morbide de se préparer pour aller à la guerre, et son teint livide n'était en rien pour le rassurer, bien au contraire.

-Tego ?

Son ami leva les yeux vers lui et stoppa tout mouvement, lui accordant son entière attention. Ce qu'il aimait avec Tegoshi, c'était justement ça. Cette attention constante qu'il accordait aux gens qui lui étaient chers, cette prévenance et cette gentillesse qui lui étaient propres. Oui, c'était ça qu'il aimait chez Tegoshi, en plus de son incroyable sens de l'humour et de sa douceur. Et c'était étonnant de constater que malgré tout ses contrastes avec Maki, il avait lui aussi réussi à capturer son cœur.

Lentement, Ryo s'avança dans la pièce et s'adossa contre le mur alors que Tegoshi le suivait des yeux. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de l'utilité de sa question, sachant pertinemment que Tegoshi ne lui répondrait pas, ou alors par un mensonge gros comme une maison... Mais il s'humecta tout de même les lèvres pour prendre lentement la parole.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas plus envie que moi de partir de cet appartement ?

Le regard de Tegoshi se baissa le temps d'une brève seconde, comme une légère hésitation. Mais il reprit très rapidement son sourire tout en se penchant pour fermer son sac. Quand il lui répondit, il ne le regardait plus.

_-Te laisser tout seul dans un moment comme celui-là est vraiment la dernière chose qui me serait venu à l'esprit._

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix...

-Je n'ai pas le choix non.

Le silence reprit son droit et Ryo soupira très discrètement. La question de savoir ce que Tegoshi faisait chaque semaine avec autant de rigueur, s'insinuait de plus en plus sournoisement dans son esprit. Et mettre la curiosité d'un policier à vif n'était pas nécessairement une merveilleuse idée,

_surtout qu'il était déjà d'un naturel curieux. Pourtant, il était éthiquement incorrect pour lui de procéder à ce genre de méthode et il se gardait toujours de fouiner dans la vie de ses amis, quels qu'ils soient. Alors il ne ferait rien... Pour le moment en tout cas._

En attendant, il ne bougeait pas, attendant que Tegoshi ait fini tout son remue-ménage. Au cours de la journée, le plus jeune ne l'avait pas une seule fois approché ou frôlé, et il devait bien avoué qu'il avait du mal à saisir ses intentions. Un jour il pouvait se montrer tendre et entreprenant, pour que le lendemain, il ne lui accorde aucune attention particulière. De quoi lui faire perdre la tête et lui faire se poser milles questions. Pas qu'il aurait voulu qu'il l'embrasse mais... Enfin si, autant se l'avouer, il l'aurait bien voulu. Parce que le départ de Maki était déjà quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile à avaler, alors si en plus Tegoshi l'évitait... Il allait finir par se remettre en question lui-même.

En réalité, ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de se sentir important aux yeux de quelqu'un. Important aux yeux de Tegoshi comme ce dernier l'était à ses yeux. Sentir qu'il n'était pas insignifiant et qu'il pouvait encore briller... Même sans son diamant. Sentir que Tegoshi l'aimait. Sentir qu'il lui plaisait... Mais cette façon de penser n'était-elle pas complètement égoïste ? Parce qu'au final, il ne pensait qu'à son propre bien, celui qui le ferait se sentir vivant. Il ne savait plus trop. Il en avait juste besoin de toute façon.

Alors c'est sans se poser plus de questions qu'il attrapa la main de Tegoshi, celle qui allait attraper son sac posé sur le lit. Celle qui allait annoncer son départ. Et c'est immédiatement que Tegoshi releva les yeux vers lui, ne s'attendant apparemment pas le moins du monde à ce geste de la part de Ryo. C'était plutôt inhabituel venant de son aîné, surtout le geste qui suivit, puisqu'il le tira à lui et qu'il attrapa son visage entre ses mains. Instinctivement, Tegoshi s'accrocha à sa chemise, les lèvres entrouvertes sous la surprise, et Ryo lui adressa un sourire

-Tu allais oublier de me dire au revoir.

Et il se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres. Juste une caresse, puisqu'il s'écarta aussitôt de quelques centimètres.

-Tu m'as habitué à plus d'audace...

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau chastement.  
Quand il s'écarta, Tegoshi lui souriait sournoisement. De ce sourire spécial qu'il connaissait par cœur. Celui qui lui disait clairement qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : le dévorer dans la seconde. Et Ryo devait bien avouer qu'il n'attendait que ça. Alors il éclata doucement de rire quand Tegoshi remonta ses mains jusque dans son col de chemise pour l'agripper fermement et le tirer à lui. Leurs corps se rencontrèrent et son rire mourut sur ses lèvres, puisqu'apparemment Tegoshi avait dans l'idée de tout lui voler. Ses lèvres furent happées par celles, voraces, de son cadet et il poussa un

_faible gémissement en s'agrippant à ses hanches. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se permettait un tel geste et il fut plus que ravi de voir que Tegoshi avait frémi._

Doucement, Tegoshi explorait ses lèvres à l'aide des siennes, les caressant seulement, sans pour autant l'embrasser. Il les frôlait, les chatouillait, lui donnant de terribles frissons chaque fois qu'il soufflait doucement sur sa bouche entrouverte. Et inexorablement, leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre, comme si l'envie de ne faire plus qu'un devenait plus forte à mesure du temps. Les deux l'avaient bien compris... Ils désiraient désormais bien plus, l'un comme l'autre. Les baisers toujours autant renversants les enivraient, et leurs mains tenaient difficilement en place, préférant largement s'attarder sur le corps de l'autre. Et en effet, les mains de Ryo glissaient déjà lentement le long de son dos, remontant légèrement le T-shirt en passant. Il sentait Tegoshi trembler, il sentait ses lèvres

_déjà plus hésitantes sur les siennes... Et heureux de son effet, il redescendit ses mains jusque sur sa taille et l'attira d'un coup contre lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs bassins._

L'effet fut immédiat et Tegoshi lâcha ses lèvres en gémissant, posant sa joue rougie contre la sienne. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne bouge, et c'est après avoir repris sa respiration que Tegoshi prit la parole, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Je dois y aller.

-Je sais.

Mais il ne le lâcha pas, préférant plutôt descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à l'arrête de sa mâchoire qu'il embrassa du bout des lèvres. Oui il redoublait d'audace, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas envie. Et les tremblements de Tegoshi l'encourageaient à toujours plus.

Avec un gémissement, le plus jeune prit de nouveau la parole.

-Si je suis en retard, il ne me le pardonnera pas.

Les yeux de Ryo se plissèrent sans pour autant cesser ses douces caresses le long de sa joue. Alors comme ça, il était attendu par quelqu'un en particulier. Un amant, son père, un homme avec une certaine influence sur lui ? Sa curiosité ravivée, il souffla doucement contre sa peau, appréciant l'odeur de ses cheveux au passage.

-Qui ça ?

Son doux murmure sembla soudainement réveiller Tegoshi qui le repoussa doucement, les yeux baissés. La respiration rapide, il usa de toute sa volonté pour s'écarter et attraper son sac qui traînait toujours sur le lit. Il avait tellement envie de rester. De rester et de passer son temps à embrasser cet homme qui l'étonnait de jour en jour. Mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix, et c'est le cœur lourd qu'il attrapa le menton de Ryo entre deux doigts pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Rien de plus qu'une promesse de revenir pour lui en faire découvrir plus encore.

Et de le faire craquer.


End file.
